The Right Direction - Larry Stylinson
by Kurtalicious
Summary: Louis is depressed. No one knows why, all they know is both Louis and Harry have both locked themselves in their rooms and won't come out. The other boys have tried talking to them but they never get a response. What happened between Harry and Louis? Can things ever return to normal? Read and find out what happened to send both boys into these spirals of despair. Better than sounds
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Louis? What happened?"

I don't turn around but I know who it is.

I'm not going to reply though.

I haven't replied.

Not since, since.

"Louis, please talk to me." The voice pleaded with me, but he dosen't understand. I want to talk to him, I do. I just can't.

"Lou, come on! Please! If you don't talk to someone soon I'll need to phone and get you a therapist or something!" Even if that happens I still won't talk. I can't. "Come on, please, just tell me what happened. It's been over a week!" But I'm still in shock. The pain is still as fresh as when he, when he. "Harry won't talk to any of us either!"

That name. It sends more pain through my heart and I have to clutch my chest in an attempt to stop it. But it dosen't cease. It only intenseifies.

Soon it gets to be too much and I let out a sob as the tears I have been holding back for over a week begin to fall again.

Slowly at first. But soon it's all too much. Holding back the invitable, the pain, the silence, the hunger I know I should be feeling but don't. The thirst, that only intensifies now that the tears have begun to fall.

I feel arms wrap around me and I relax my self into the warm cocoon holding me letting the sobs rack my body. Finally letting it all go.

"It hurts, so.. so .. mu... much Liam." I cry into his chest while he makes comforting shushing sounds and rubs my back in slow circles.

"It's okay, just let it all out. You can tell me what happened if you want, but only when you're ready, okay?" I nod, still crying un controlably.

After about ten minutes of solid crying and I've finally calmed down enough to form proper sentences.

"Liam, I'll, I'll tell you."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Louis, are you sure? I don't want to push you. I'm just glad to see you responding again." Liam laughed nervously. I forced a weak smile across my lips, but I didn't really mean it.

"You're not forcing me, I want to." Liam looks at me skeptically. "I meen it, really. I feel like it will help me to talk about it. I kept everything bottled up for so long, everything that happened. And I just need to talk to someone and tell them everything." I re-assured Mr Daddy Direction.

"Okay, if you're sure. Where do we begin?"

************************************************************************************************************  
THREE WEEKS AGO - Harry and Louis flat.  
************************************************************************************************************

"Ooohhh Booo Beeaarrr!" I laughed as I heard Harry singing my nickname through the door.

"Cooommee innn Hazzzaaaa!" I sang back in the same tune, I could hear Harry laughing on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal my mad-curly-haired best friend.

He was smiling widely and it took my breath away. I know it's wierd to be thinking things like that about Harry, my best friend and room mate. But I just can't help it! The thoughts started about a week ago and I was etremely freaked out at first, I tried to ignore them and certain.. Urges.. But now I've just accepted that I have an itty bitty little tiny crush on Harry and soon enough the thoughts, feelings and eh, urges will go away.

Besides it's quite amusing letting my subconscious run wild with this little crush and seeing what it comes up with.

"You ready to go? Time for another interview, oh the joys!" Harry said sarcastically and I couldn't help but laugh as he made little overly dramatic gestures of his 'excitment'.

"Yeah I'm ready was just waiting on you and your hot ass." I replied with a wink causing Harry to turn away from me, facing the door, and slap his bum with a 'saucy' wink sending us both into fits of laughter.

"Well, my hot ass and I are ready to leave also. We should leave no so we get there on time, I don't want another lecture from 'Daddy' on showing up late." I laughed again, he was right Liam would lecture us and although he means well it's really freakin annoying.

"Okay let's scidaddle." Harry chuckled at my use of the word scidaddle, well it is a funny word.

Harry and I left the flat making sure that the door was locked before descending the stairs towards the door to the street.

I shivered as the cold October air hit me full force, I should've put on a thicker hoodie, oh well. I zipped up my blue hoodie pulling the sleves down over my hands and putting up my hood.

I turned to find Harry smirking at me. "Could Lou?" He said with a cheeky smirk, I couldn't think of a good come back do I resorted to sticking my tounge out at him causing him to chuckle at my childishness.

Just then my phone started to ring and I giggled at my ringtone, The Gummy Bear Song, it never gets old. I smiled and clicked to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked, damn I forgot to check the caller ID, stupid gummy bear song.

_"Louis, hey!"_ Oh it's Niall, I'd know that accent anywhere.

"Hey Nialler! What's up?"

_"Just calling to tell you that the limos on it's way for you and Harry, we should be there any second."_ Niall said through the phone. Good, I'm freezing!

"Oh, okay, see you soon Niall."

_"See you Louis!"_ Niall called through the phone before ending the call.

"That was Niall, they'll be here in a few seconds." I told Harry while pocketing my phone and turning back to face him.

Damn, why is he so good looking? The wind isn't helping my case right now, it's making his hair look all wind swept and sexy as hell! Gah, when are these thoughts and feelings going to go away!? It's driving me insane.

And now I've been staring at him for too long and he's noticed and he's talking to me and I'm not responding. Louis, break out of it! Answer him!

"What?" Nice one..

Harry started laughing at my baffled expression. "I'm sorry that my sexiness distracted you Louis, but please we're just friends." That hurt, more than it should have, I know he's just kidding but it really hurt hearing those words leave Harry's mouth and I realise that it hurts, because I never ever want to hear him say those words and meen them.

Mabye my feelings are more than I thought..

"Lou? Looouuu?" Harry called waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? You zoned out again." Aww, he's so cute when he's worried. Louis! Answer him!

"Sorry Haz, I just have a lot on my mind at the minute." Stupid! Why would you say that you idiot? Now he's even more worried about you! "Oh, look here are the boys!"

Whew saved by a limo.

Harry and I climbed inside the limousine saying a quick hello to the boys, we haven't seen them since Monday and it's now Wednesday. That may not seem like a long to time to most people but to us it's the equivelent of a week apart.

"How are we boys?" I inquired.

"Alright Lou, how 'bout you?" Niall replied with a mega smile, that boy is always so happy.

"Not bad Nialler, not bad." Lie. I'm in emotional hell Niall save me! "Ready for another interview lads?"

"Let's just hope and pray that the interviewer has some different questions for us this time." Zayn replied causing laughter to ring through out the whole vehicle from everyone.

"Amen to that!" Liam cried.

The rest of the ride was filled with our usual banter and pre-interview chatter and a very small amount of tension between Harry and I. It's barley there so the boys won't notice anything but Harry and I know it's there and that's all that matters. I know all he wants to do I talk to me about 'whats on my mind' and 'what's bothering me' ugh, that is the worst question ever asked "What's the matter?" Yeah that one, worst ever!

"Louis?" Oh shit, I look up to see all the boys looking at me worridly. Someone was actually asking me, god sake I need to start paying attention! "Lou!?" Liam shouted.

"Yeah?" I replied as though nothing happened trying to brush it off and get them off my case.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off..." Zayn trailed off nervously, he's obviously scared incase he says something that 'sets me off' so to speak.

"I'm fine, stop your worrying, I'm allowed to get lost in thought every now and then. Aren't I?" The boys still looked a little apprehensive to let me off so easily, aww it's sweet that they care so much. "Let it go lads. Look we're at the studio any way, let's just go have a worry free interview." With that I climbed out of the limo to be greeted by a crowd of screaming fans, I'm honestly suprised that most of these girls haven't lost their voices by now with all the screaming they do.

I could feel Harry still watching me worridly out of the coner of his eye as we made our way through the mob to the studio doors signing the occasional autograph or taking a picture or two on the way. I knew he would confront me about it eventually but I really don't want to tell him, it'll ruin our friendship but it's really hard to not be able to tell him everything I want and need to because I always tell Harry everything and vice versa.  
There isn't one thing, except what I'm keeping form him now, that Harry doesn't know about me and I know it's the same the other way. We're really open with each other and it keeps our friendship and bromance strong.

I could talk to any of the other boys but it's just not the same.

I will tell him.

One day.

Just not today.

**A/N : So hi, I'm Sarah and I'm your author for this Larry fic. (waves excitedly) So... what did you think? Leave me a comment.. mabye? Please?**

**Kay, cool, thanks.. Bye! **

**See you next chapter.. mabye... :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hellooo! So I'm back for Chapter Dou! If you're enjoying this story then feedback is much appreciated also if there is any creative critisism you have also feel free to leave that below :D **

**So on with Chappie 2!**

****Chapter 2

It's always confused me as to why green rooms aren't actually green. It's such a waste of name, and it's evil. It gets your hopes up! You expect to walk in to some crazy ass green room where everything is green, but no it crushes your little mini fantasy.

They all tend to be boring colours like beige and cream, so why not re-name them 'Plain Room' or simply just 'Waiting Room' 'cause that's what you do.. Wait for a little stage person to come in and be like "It's time to go on now boys."

"Boys, you're on in five minutes." A small woman about thirty said right on queue poking her brown haired head through a small gap in the door.

"Thanks!" We called as she popped back out and we checked our apperances in the many mirrors one more time before exiting the safety of the waiting room... That's right I'm calling it that now!

"Ready boys?" Liam asked, we all smiled at him and nodded.

Interviews are just second nature to us now. At first they were extremely nerve wracking and scary. There were always so many cameras and people and lights and it all made me feel sorta clostrauphobic from time to time.

But eventually you learn where to look, who to talk to, how to sit, what to say and how to act. What to say is always most imprtant, one slip of the tounge could send the media world into a frenzy, end our careers or loose us fans so we always need to think it through before we speak... That was a hard skill to learn especially for me and Niall, we're too hyper active to think rationally all the time. Heck that's what Liam's here for!

The stage lights are blinding as we walk onto the little raised up platform with couches, coffee tables, plants and TV's on it refered to as a stage.

There are about fifty audience members most of them are fangirls and annoyed parents, those poor poor parents. Our fans are terrifying at times!

"Good morning boys!" The overly excited host excliamed as we took a seat on the sofa across from her. "How are we all today?" I always think morning show hosts must drink fifteen cups of coffee before they go on air because they're always too happy it's 8 am for crying out loud! I should still be asleep!

"Tired." I replied in all seriousness yawning in the process which caused people to fall about in fits of laughter thinking I wasn't serious.

"You and me both Louis." I had to force a smile at the interviewer, she's starting to scare me. There is absolutely no way she is tired! She's practically buzzing with all the caffine in her system.

"Now boys we have some questions for you from fans sent in via twitter, facebook and e-mail." We smiled and nodded. Yay! The fans always have wierd and wonderfull questions for us! "The fist is from HarrysKittyCat on twitter and she says, "Are you excited for your new album?! I've already pre-ordered it!"

"First off nice name." Harry said smirking and winking at the camera. That poor girl probably just had a heart attack. "And yeah we're really excited for you all to hear it. A lot of work was put in and we really hope you enjoy what we have to offer this time around." My self and the rest of the boys nodded in agreement to what Harry had said. It was true, we couldn't wait for the fans to hear the new songs.

"Now, next question is from XxMidgetGemxX and she asks, 'Who of you are single? Do I have a shot with any of you?!xxxx' So boys? Does she have a shot? Who's got a love interest in their lives?" The interviewer asks wagling her eyebrows at us.

"Well, I'm still with Perrie and we'e extremley happy together." Zayn says smiling, it's true they're very happy.

"Danielle and I just broke up about a three weeks ago so I'm a single pringle." Liam says, the break up has been hard on him. But he seems to be holidng it together quite well.

"I'm still single, so you could have a shot with me." Niall winks and smirks.

"I'm also single... But there is someone I have my eye on. Unfortunatley I can't reveal any details though, sorry." So Harry likes someone and he hasn't told me, huh I guess I'm not the only one keeping things Mr Styles.

"I'm still with Elanor." Egh, Elanor, that's a tricky subject. We haven't talked in two weeks, we broke up after I found out she was cheating on me but managment says we need to keep acting like we're still together or El will get lots of hate and that's the last thing I want, it's already bad enough the abuse she recieves.

"Well you all seem happy no matter your situation and that's the main thing, right next question is from facebook..."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************2 Hours Later**  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The boys and I have just had dinner at Harry and I's apartment and we're now sitting casually talking and completely dis-regarding 'Inception' which was the first movie came to hence why we put it on, we're all super tired.

"I'm boorredd!" Well Niall isn't tired... "Let'splay a game!" He pleaded bouncing on the balls of his feet in his crouched position behind our coffee table.

Please anything but truth or dare! Anything but truth or dare!

"Okay, Niall since you suggested it you're first, truth or dare?" Zayn asked with a mischievous smirk, damn it! Harry will ask me what's wrong and I'll have to tell them because if I don't they'll definitely know something is wrong and demand to know. Curse my inability to never fail to answer a question or do a dare before!

"Dare, let's see what you've got 'Mr Dare Master'." Niall replied confidently putting air quotes around Mr Dare Master.

Zayn thought for a second before smiling evily at the Irish boy, God help Niall. "Niall I dare you to go to go into the kitchen and drink a shot glass full of tomato sauce." Poor Nialler, we all shot him sympathetic looks as he got up and headed to our kitchen.

Two minutes later he returned with a shot glass and a bottle of ketchup.

"You are Satin with a quiff Zayn Malik." We all laughed and Zayn acted flattered by Niall's insult.

After filling the glass Niall raised it to us then shut his eyes and downed the glass. As his face contorted in a grimace I coudn't hold back my laughter any more . It bubbled up and out of my mouth then sending Harry and Zayn into a fit of laughter also, eventually Liam joined in but only for a small amount of time then his daddy type instincts kicked in again and he got up to make sure Niall was still alive.

Niall and Liam returned, Niall sending Zayn a glare, then taking his seat and turning to Harry. "Your turn Haz, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Harry replied instantly, strange he usually picks dare.

Niall got a strangely evi glint in his eye and a smirk crossed his lips, what is going through that leprechuans head? What does he know that we don't?

"Have you ever had feelings for a guy?" We all gave Niall a strange look but he just shrugged in response and we all turned our gazes bac to Harry who was flushed red so little Niall has dirt on our curly haired friend..

"Well, yeah. But hasn't everyone?" Yes! Hell yess! Harry, I LOVE you!

Woah.

**A/N Sorry if that sucked.. Yeah sorry about the shortness of this I had lots of writers block, that is not good on the second chapter lol x Care to leave a comment or fave or what evzz?... It's a form of cyber love... o.O Also I should probs explain that this story is also on Wattpad and I am the same person it's just that my name is Sazaluvspink on Wattpad :P xx**

**Til next chapter **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, well that's new.

So.. More than a crush.. Yeah..

But I can't love Harry, well not in that way. He's my best friend! This was all supposed to just disappear.

_But I love him so so much!_

No bad mind I do not love Harry.

_Do._

Don't.

_Doo!_

Do not!

_Do so!_

Doo Noott!

_...Do..._

I'm in love with Harry.  
Harry Styles.

And he's sitting right next to me.

As I zoned back in to the real world I realised it was my turn and thankfully they've just finished a debate about who in the band is the hottest.

"Lou, turth or dare?" Harry asks me, his voice is so pretty, especially when he sings! It all low and deep and slow when he talks and then he sing and it's like, woah! That's now the same guy! Right?

"Em, dare!" I replied enthusiastically, damn I think I'm drunk off love. Haha I sound like a teen girl in those stupid teen girl movies.

"I dare you to phone Paul and tell him Niall got Zayn pregnant!" Harry told me before falling about in fits of un controlable laughter with Niall and Liam.

Zayn shot me a look of 'Do-it-and-I'll-shave-off-all-of-your-hair.' but I need to do it, my Hazzabear asked me to!

I pulled my phone out my pocket and scrolled through the contacts until I came to Paul's number, I shushed the boys then pressed the call button. After about four rings Paul picked up.

_"Hey Louis, what's up?" _

"Hey Paul not much, the lads and I just need some advice."

_"Sure, anything I cann do to help. What's the problem? Can't change a lightbulb?"_ Paul asked with a chuckle, I laughed back and then continued with my act.

"No actually, it's a bit more serious."

_"Did one of you break something? A foot? A person? A cat mabye?"_

"Eh, no little more serious than that.."

_"What did one of you get someone pregnant?_" He asked laughing which quickly died down due to my serious silence. It's so hard not to laugh! _"Louis? Did you?"_

"Well no, not me. Niall actually."

_"Oh."_

"Yeah but it gets worse, the person who's pregnant is, Zayn.." Don't laugh, for the sake of your hair don't laugh!

_"Louis, why are you pulling my leg? I swear one of these days something bad or tragic will actually happen and I won't believe you."_ Paul sighed through the phone and just like that I was a gonner along with the rest of the boys, even Zayn couldn't control himself.

"Sorry Paul, you can blame Harry."

"Hey!" Harry called from behind me, rather annoyed I ratted him out.

_"Okay boys get some sleep, see you on Saturday." _

"Bye Paul!" We all shouted down the phone, Paul really is great.

"Happy now Haz?" I asked turning around to find Harry only inches from my face, if I jut leaned in a couple of centimeters, I could kiss him.

No bad Louis, don't lean in Move back. Back.

Good Louis.

"Yes I'm extremely happy, you're the best boobear!" Harry cried flinging his arms around my neck and kissing my forehead, I bluched bright red at the action. Stupid Harry and his dimples, and curly hair, and gorgeous green eyes, he really does have pretty eyes. They're like the colour of eyes that all the fairies have in Tinkerbell. Don't judge.. The twins made me watch it with them!

Okay so mabye I made them watch it with me.. But it's a fricking awesome film!

Harry released me from his death grip turning to face Liam.

Oh that's right I need to ask Liam a qustion or a dare now, mwahahahaha!

"Liam Payne, it's you're turn to play Truth or Dare!" I say in my presenter voice I used to use when we did 'Spin the Harry' and 'Megamind'. "Will you pick truth or will you be daring and choose dare? See what I did there? It's funny becasue daring has the word dare in it."

"I think I'll choose truth."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************3 HOURS LATER**  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry and I are on the couch, Niall is on a pile of pillows on the floor, Zayn is right next to him, so close they're practically spooning, it's so cute and Liam is in the armchair beside the TV. All of them are asleep except me.

I was asleep until about half an hour ago whne I woke up because I thought I heard the door rattle, I'm a pretty light sleeper. I was going to check it out until I realised I couldnt move because Harry's arms are wrapped so tightly around me.

This is why I'm still awake, sure Harry and I have fallen asleep together loads of times but that was before I discovered my love for him!

He's so peaceful when he's asleep, he looks his true age in sleep. Some times people forget that Harry is only eighteen, that's beacuse he just has this aura of maturity around him... Most of the time. But when he's relaxed in sleep, not having to keep up a facade or be responsible. He really has a lot of weight on his shoulders for an eighteen year old.

He's just so amazing, I know I couln't have done all this at his age, heck mentally I am his age probably younger and I can barley handle it at times. Our careers were just starting when I was eighteen and now, I feel old. Meh.

To take my mind off the subject I decide to just watch Harry sleep, as creepy as it may seem.

**A/N So what do you think? I would really appreciate comment's or faveorites at this stage but even just seeing that people are reading this is fun so thanks! :D**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damn my necks stiff, that is why you don't sleep on a couch. Seriously take my word for it, it hurts like hell.  
I turn my self round so I'm no longer facing into Harry's chest and immediately sigh of exasperation from the lack of heat.

Niall and Zayn are tangled up together in a mess of limbs their faces pressed together cheek to cheek. I have to stifle a laugh as my gaze falls upon Liam, he's hanging over the side of the arm chair bum in the air and face pressed into the arm rest.

Sympathy takes over my desire to laugh and I pry my self out of Harry's arms, I hope Liam realises what I'm giving up to make sure he isn't in pain, and make my way over to the sleeping boy.  
Luckily Harry didn't wake up only stirred a little, he's a really heavy sleeper.

Shaking Liam's shoulder lightly I rouse him from his slumber. "Liam, mate, wake up."

"Wha-.. Louis?" Liam asks me groggily.

"Sorry to wake you, but you would have been in immense pain had I left you."

"Thanks Lou." Liam yawned stretching up and moving his neck from side to side. "Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"What was up with you yesterday? You know you can tell me, and don't *yawn*, don't try and deny it."

I sigh and nod. It was only a matter of time before I was called out on my 'strange behaviour'. "There is something going on but it's nothing you need to worry about, I'll tell you soon. But not now, I'm still coming to terms with things at the minute. But thanks for caring mate." I have really great friends. :)

"Okay, if you're sure. But can I just say one thing?" I nod Liam looks really concerned, wait is he smiling? The bastard is smiling! What happened to I'm oh so concerned for you and your well being? Now he's sitting looking really smug! I take back what I said about him being such a great friend! "I think I know what's going on with you," Shit! Has he figured it out? Am I really that obvious?!

Before I cab get my answer though a little yelp is heard to my left hand side and I turn to find Harry lying on the floor, he has fallen off the couch! Haha!

I can't help but laugh as I take in the sight of Harry in a heap on the floor.

"Well thanks for being concerned for me Lou, I'm fine by the way." Harry snapped at me, yeah he's not a morning person...

"Oh come on Haz you know I laugh because I care! True friends laugh, then check if you're okay. It's the rules of life!" Harry still looks completely un-amused despite my brilliant explanation. "Okay Harry I'm sorry foor laughing are you okay? Do you need a plaster?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm and a pouted lip. With one more self pity sigh Harry picks himself up and just when we think he's going to leave Harry turns back around and launches him self at me.

I double over and put my hands on my head braced for impact that dosen't come, I look up to see Harry smirking down at me.

"You didn't think I'd actually jump on you did you Lou?" Harry asks me laughing.

"Well yeah! I did, it's you Harry!" Harry just laughed some more at me before actually walking off and towards the bathroom.

Liam gave me a look of 'we'll-talk-more-later' before getting up to wake Niall and Zayn.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**6 o'clock same day Harry and Louis aprtment **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry and I are sitting on the couch just relaxing and watching the Big Bang Theory, the boys left two hours ago but we made plans to go out tonight so they'll be back over later so we can head out together.

I have a bowl of popcorn sitting in my lap and as I reach in to get another handfull I feel a hand in the bowl with mine and look up to find Harry watching me intently.

Our gazes lock and I know I've already said this but his eyes are really amazing, they're so intense!  
I can't look away, I know I should but I can't it's like I'm stuck.

Just as I'm about to turn away Harry catches my chin in his hand and turns me back to face him, slowly pulling me towards him.  
Is he doing what I think he's doing?

Is he going to kiss me? That doesn't work though Harry's strainght! Isn't he?

Then our lips touch and all uestions are gone from my mind.

I'm completely lost in the kiss in his touch. I run my fingers through his curly mess getting lost in it letting my self go completely.

His lips are as soft as clouds but are adding a firm pressure to the kiss that I crave, pulling back quickly for air the diving back in and slamming our lips together once more.

This is everything I imagined it to be and more!

As things start to get a bit more heated everything is perfect except that I can hear Liam shouting my name.

"Liam!" I whine waking up, damn it was just a dream.. WHY?!

"Sorry mate. Good dream?" He asks me smirking.

"You have no idea." I whine again, why does he look so smug?

"i think I have some form of idea." He motions his head downwards when I look down I realise why he's so smirky, I have a little problem.

"I hate you." I state simplycrossing my legs and sitting up on the couch Liam lets out a chuckle and sits down beside me. "So, any particular reason you woke me up from an obviously good dream?"

"Yeah, I came over early and Harry was just leaving when I arrived, he had to go get some milk or something, but anyway I came up here and you were asleep on the couch. So I woke you up because I figured what better time to talk than when there are no other boys around? Good enough reason?" He asks and I have to nod. It's a brilliant reason, but I still want my dream back. "Now are you going to talk to me?"

I might as well, I think he knows anyway and I can't tell Harry so I might as well tell Liam I do trust him a whole lot and I know he won't tell Harry if I ask him not to. Here goes. "Liam, I'm..." Do it! "I'm in love with Harry."

Liam's face basically split in half from the grin that crossed his face. "Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Woo!"

**(No ones pov)**

As the boys discussed Louis revelation they were totally un-aware that a blonde Irish boy was standing at the door hearing every word.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Niall's POV**

Woah, Louis love Harry. Well it explains a whole lot. I'm fine with it it's just a bit of a shock is all. I need to tall to Liam.

I knock on the door to Harry and Lou's before opening it. "Alright boys?" I call casually walking into the living room to see Liam and Louis sharing a tight hug. A strange coldness washes over me watching the exchange, well that's weird..

"Hey Niall, looking good." Louis tells me getting up from the couch. "I better go get dressed." Liam and I nod and Louis makes his way up the stairs to get changed.

"Louis right you're looking good Niall." Liam say winking at me I flush bright red at his complement and the wink, what's wrong with me? I think I'm coming down with something.  
Before Liam can say anything else I can't hold it in any longer.

"Liam I know Louis loves Harry!" I blurt suddenly, wow you're so smooth Niall. "But that's not the only thing, Harry told me he's in love with Louis. But he asked me not to tell anyone and you k ow how bad I am with secrets Liam! It was eating me alive!" Liam is looming at me with wide eyes, so I might have laid that all on him a little quickly.

"Okay, Niall sit down and we'll discuss this rationally." I sigh and sit down next to Liam. It's best to just let him talk and I'll listen. "So, you over heard Louis and I talking," I nod. "And you know about Lou being in love with Harry."

"Yeah, but it was obvious anyway." I chuckle a bit.

"That's true, he wasn't the most discreet. But then again Harry is totally oblivious." We laugh again, well at least the tension is gone. "So, Harry loves Louis eh?" I nod again, what else can I say? "Seems we have quite a bit of information on our hands Nialler, so what do we do?"

"We keep it to ourselves, Harry and Louis will tell each other in time we just need to be there for them and give them some space, this will be hard on both of them." Liam nods and just like that it's settled.

I'm really bad at keeping secrets but at least if I can share this with Liam I'm good.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************3 Hours later, some club in London :P**  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Louis POV**

The music is pounding in my ears and everything is looking a bit fuzzy but I wouldn't have it any other way. This is our first night off in a long time and I'm going to enjoy it. I'm 20 for God's sake! I'm going to get drunk and have a good time with my best friends.

'Live While We're Young' begins to play and the boys and I all smile at each other pulling out all our best 'Dance Moves' such as screw in the lightbulb and pat the dog, stop the traffic and let them through and of course which way am I gonna go?

I decide to take a break and stumble off the dance floor with Harry our arms draped around each others shoulders laughing at nothing in particular.

This is what I miss the most about the 'Normal lifestyle' compared to the 'Celeb lifestyle' just being young and having fun, with out being photographed or followed or asked "Can I get a picture?"

I sit down at our table with Zayn and Harry, Zayn dosen't seem as drunk as the rest of us which is good because we need someone to make ure we don't fall face first into a window or something stupid like that. Usually that's Liam's job but he and Niall are getting a little too close on the dance floor if you know what I mean nudge nudge wink wink.

Liam really is great isn't he. He's like the human version of Kevin the pigeon always there to listen when you need him!

It's official that's Liam's new nickname, Pigeon Boy!

"LOUIS?!" Zayn shouts to me across the table.

"Zayn there is no need to shout! It's bad manners!" He really should be ashamed of himself.

"Yeah yeah sorry mama Louis." Zayn replies, what did I just say? Sarcasm is rude! Without any warnng I slap Zayn up the side of the head.

I was sure I didn't do it hard but he acts like I did. "LOUIS! What the hell!?" I just shrug and take a sip of my drink, yum. "Anyway, did you see where Harry went? Or Liam and Niall? We have to get going soon!" Huh, where did my Haza go?

"I'll go find him!" I shout to Zayn and he says he'll go find Liam and Niall. I honestly wouldn't be suprised if they were dry humping in a closet some where.

I walk through the crowd of drunk people shouting for Harry.

There is absolutley no sign of him and as I get to the bar I'm about to give up and return to the table when I see a mop of curly hair.

I'm about to call on him but something stops me.

A cold wave washes over me and I've gone completly numb. I'm not sure if it's from the alcohol or from what's happening in front of me.

Harry's kissing some random girl, well it's more like he's shoving his tounge down her throat to see how far it'll go but that's beside the point.

As I stand still frozen to the spot the pull back for air and the girl whispers something in Harry's ear, he nods enthusiastically then takes her hand and they head for the exit.

Someone pushes into me and that's all I need to break me out of my trance.

I watch them leave for a minute longer as a tear slides down my face.

**Zayn's POV**

"NIALL! LIAM!" If I have no voice left by the end of tonight I'm blaming it all on them. It's hard looking through a busy night club for your two drunk friends when you yourself are drunk, sure I'm not as pissed as the rest of the boys but I'm still gonna have a pretty bad hangover tomorrow morning.

Okay, if they're not around this corner I'm going to find Lou and then we're going home with or without 'Niam'.

All words are literally taken from my mouth as I turn the corner and see Niall with his arms wrapped around Liams neck pressed against the wall by Liam heavily making out.

Oh wow. That's something you don't see everyday.

Okay Zay, slowly walk away. Just find Louis and you can leave. Discuss this with them tomorrow, they look a little too busy to talk at the moment anyway.

**Louis POV**

I'm barley holding in the tears when I reach the table only to discover that Zayn still isn't back with Liam and Niall. So I head toward the exit hoping to meet them on the way.

Luckily I do I find Zayn near the door looking a little distressed.

I call to him and he looks up at me, woah he looks a bit pale.

"Zayn are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine let's just go." He grabs my arm and pulls me out the club and past the queue of people waiting to get in towards the car that's waiting on us.

We both climb in and the driver pulls away immediately.

I can tell somethings off with Zayn but I don't want to pry.

"Hey, where are we going?" I ask it only just occured to me that I have no clue where I'm headed.

"To mine, only 'cause it's closer." I nod, even when drunk Zayn's pretty rational.

"So did you find Niall and Liam?" I ask, innocent enough question but Zayn instantly stiffens.

"Ehh, yeah. I found them all right." What's that supposed to mean? "They were kinda busy though so they said they'd make their own way home." Fair enough, but why does Zayn look so awkward?

"Did you find Harry?" Harry. It had totally slipped my mind, but just the mention of his name 'causes me to let a sob go. Zayn looks concerned instantly. "Lou, what happened? What's the matter?" He pulls me into a hug and I realise that I'm crying.

"Harry he, he, left the club with this, this girl I've never seen before. I don't know who she was. I bet even Harry didn't."

"Louis, Harry goes home with girls all the time. What's the big deal? Why're you so upset?"

"Because I'm in love with Harry Zayn and it hurts so so much to see him with her and know that I can never, ever have that with him. Because he's straight and I'm clearly not." Well, that was one way to tell Zayn.

Zayn looks a bit gob smacked. "Is everyoen gay? First Niall and Liam now you!" I withdraw from his harsh tone. "Louis, you know I didn't mean it that way! I'm just shocked is all. It's cool that you're gay, dosen't boher me in the slightest and I guess I always sorta knew you loved Harry." I nod, I'm not the most discreet person in the world.

"Wait, did you say Liam and Niall?" Hm, why sisn't I pick up on that sooner? It's LIAM and NIALL for God's sake!

"Yeah when I found them they had their tounges shoved down one anothers throats." I laugh slightly which causes Zayn to laugh a bit too.

Soon we're both laughing hysterically even as we get out of the car at Zayn's house. We fall through the door laughing close it behind us then stumble over to the couch arm in arm.

As I fall on the couch I pull Zayn down on top of me by accident and soon are faces are pressed together nose to nose. We stare each othe in the eye for a second then I feel a light pressue on my lips. Zayn's kissing me.

The strange thing is though I don't pull away, I actually pull him closer.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Sorry this is so long I started and I couldn't stop :) please remember to tell me what you're thoughts and feelings are feed back is very much appriciated x**

**What did you think too much Drama just enough? x**

**See you next time**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Liam's POV**

Ow ow ow ow! My head is so sore. If I don't get some pain killers soon then people are going to pay.

Where am I anyway?

I open my eyes and squint as the sunlight hits me full force. I soon adjust to the intensity and turn my self over slowly.  
Okay so I'm in a bed, alone.

Next thing, I look down only to discover much to my dismay that I'm not wearing any clothes, what the did I do last night!?

**Zayn's POV**

I sit up slowly clutching my head as the room spins a bit. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look around me.

I turn to my right and see Louis asleep on the couch beside me. Topless.

Oh shit!

Last nights events come flooding back to me and I groan loudly. Why am I so stupid? I have a girlfriend, damn it!

**Harry's POV **

I'm an idiot. I'm a stupid idiot.

I roll over in the bed I woke up in five minutes ago and get out of it.  
I'm forced to sit again as the room spins and my headache intensifies considerably.

I don't remember her name, where she's from, where I am right now, anything except that I slept with a random girl I met less than 12 hours ago. All because I'm trying to get rid of feelings I have for my best friend.

Yeah they're not gone. If anything they're stronger. I don't want to sleep around with girls I meet at clubs, I just want Louis.

Where is my Boobear?

**Louis' POV**

I hear a groan from my left as I wake up and squint through the sun to see Zayn sitting up clutching his head.

"Mornin." I call weakly.

"Hey Lou, how ya feeling?"

"Like Garfield on a Monday." Zayn chuckles.

"Same, I'll go get some pain killers." I nod, well I don't think it can be classed as a nod as I barely moved my head.

I manage to force my self into a sitting position running a hand over my face.

I look up at the clock on the wall to see that it's only 8 o'clock.

I'm freezing! Why is it so cold? I get my answer as soon as I look down and see that I'm shirtless. The recognition of my half nakedness brings all of last night back to me.

Well shit, I made out with Zayn Malik.

**Naill's POV **

Okay just calm down Niall, there is absolutely no need to get panicked about this.

Yes there is! I, I..

"Niall?" No, no no no! Liam's up, I was supposed to be gone before he got up. "Niall what on earth happened last night?"

I turn to face the confused boy and instantly relax, we can fix this, right? Liam's rational and understanding. Isn't he? "Why don't you take a seat Li, I'll get you some pain killers and then I'll tell you what happened, Kay?" Liam nods groggily then takes a seat on the couch beside me wincing as he sits down. Yeeshed I'm going to have to explain that too... Awkward.

**All boys**

What the hell did I do?

**A/N: so it's a bit short but I wanted to post something for you lovely peoples!**

**Comment with your guesses as to what everyone did and all will be revealed next chapter :) **

**See you then**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Liam's POV**

****"Niall, just tell me what did we do? I'm already assuming the worst so just tell me straight because I don't remember anything." I sound so pathetic whining like this, but I'm pretty worried. There's a part, a big part, of me that doesn't want what I think happened confirmed.

Niall looks me in the eye and sighs. "Okay so, we *cough* uhh, we..."

"Niall?"

"Ye, yeah?"

"Did we have sex?" Niall nods silently looking at the ground. He's so cute! Innocent is even innocent enough to describe this boy. "Okay, well there's no point in getting worried about it because what's done is done. Correct?"

"Correct." Niall looks really uncomfortable and relieved, well I suppose I am being rather calm about all this but there's no point in getting stressed what's done is done, no going back YOLO and all that stuff.

"Liam?" I look up at Niall who is still facing the floor, refusing to make eye contact with me. "What does this mean for us as friends?" Why? Niall that is the last thing I wanted to hear come out of your mouth!

"I suppose the best thing to do is put it behind us, pretend it didn't happen."

"Yeah, but the best option isn't always the easiest."

**Zayn's POV**

I get to the kitchen and grab a glass from the cupboard to fill with water. Taking the pain killers already lying on the counter from when I had a headache last week. I'm not very good at putting things away.

I'm still kind of in shock from Louis random out spurt of his love for Harry, Liam and Niall's kissing thing and the fact that only two days ago Harry came to me and told me he was in love with Louis and that only Niall and I knew so we couldn't tell anyone. I haven't had a chance to talk to Niall about it yet, I bet it's killing him keeping this quiet though. He couldn't even keep it quiet that Dixon got hit by a car at the end of 90210 last season, hey don't judge it's a strange addiction...

I take the cup and box of pills and head back to Louis.

Lou looks pretty distressed when I reach him. "You okay?" I ask handing him the glass and pills. "Take two, it'll help."

He nods, pops two and places them in his mouth one at a time and swallowing with a drink of water.

Time to discuss what 'happened' last night. "Lou? Do you remember what happened last night?" There's no point in dancing around the subject delicately.

Louis nods and looks up at me. "Yeah, I think... Did we, eh, kiss?..."

"Yes, yes we did. But I'm putting it all on the fact that we were drunk. I know I don't have any feelings for you, I'm still very much in love with Perrie and I'll explain to her what happened. And I know you love Harry, so can we just forget this ever happened?"

"Yeah we can." Louis smiles and opens his arms for a hug and I laugh returning it.

**Harry's POV **

Okay, quietly.

Please no squeaky floor boards! No squeaky floor boards!

I can sneak out, be gone. None of this will have happened and Louis and I'll run away together... If he doesn't freak out when I tell him... If I tell him..

"And where do you think you're going Styles?" Ah shit plan failed. I turn around to face the girl I hooked up with and am instantly reminded why, she is drop dead gorgeous. She still has nothing on my Boobear though.

"Eh, home?"

"Nu uh, I want to talk to you. Sit." She demands and I cautiously sit next to her on the couch. I'm certain I can be in the clear and out of her in no time if I can just get her name right and brush her off... Only problem is I don't know her name and she seems quite clever and sassy, not a good combination.

"So Harry first off, do you remember my name?" She fixes me with a harsh stare and I know there's no point in lying to her so I shake me head. "I figured. Second, oh my name is Belle by the way, were you just going to leave with out saying goodbye, leave the one night stand behind you and fly off into the wind to continue interviews and screwing all your band mates?"

"Hey! I do not 'screw' my band mates! I'll have you know they are all straight!"

"Really? Even the little blonde one, Niall is it?"

"Yes, Niall is straight."

"Harry," I grunt in response. "You still haven't answered my question." Belle sings impatiently.

"Yes okay, I was going to leave and forget this ever happened, 'till you ruined my plan by waking up! Thanks for that, big help."

"Don't take that tone with me, I'm trying to sort things the right way so we can both, mainly myself, be satisfied we did the right thing." Well look who's Miss Understanding and Oh-So-Civilised.

"If you make that face any longer the wind will change and it'll stay that way." Hey Liam I found you a wife! Meet 'Mummy Direction' complete with all your witty remarks and disapproving stares.

"Okay it's sorted, can I leave now?" I just want to go home before she puts me in her oven or fattens me up to eat.

"No, there's another rather important matter to discuss." See, she's a witch someone call the Doctor I need to go back in time and get some of those people that burned witches all the time. "My boyfriend." Ding dong the witch is dead is what I'll sing after they burn her, or even better while they burn her! Wait, did she say boyfriend?

"Did you say boyfriend?" I ask cautiously as this could get bad real quick.

"Yeah I did, it should be nothing to worry about but I felt the need to warn you incase I say something about all this by accident. He has anger management issues and to help deal with that he is a professional boxer." I'm going to die. It's official I am going to die! "You have nothing to be worried about except the fact that I might let something slip in which case I will text you and you have to get in your house and get your body guards to protect you or something because James will just go mental and hunt you down." Hunt me down? It's not even the creepy sort of flattering fan girl type of hunting it's I'm going to kill you for sleeping with my girl friend hunting.

I'm a dead man.

**A/N: Hey guys! What do you think? Leave a comment telling me?**

**Anything you would like to see? Mabye a fight scene? Plenty of reason for one, if so tell me who you want to fight:-**

**a) Harry and James**

**b) Zayn and Perrie**

**c) Harry and Zayn – this will make more sense soon.. ;)**

**Also do you like Belle? She's a tad evil, well Harry thinks so but only cause he wants to see his Boobear so badly! I like her :) If this was like a tv show or a movie I think she would be played by Emma Watson, what do you think?**

**Thank you for reading and commenting I love you all**

**See you next chapter**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Harry's POV**

"So I have your number and you have mine." I nod, after talking to Belle for longer she turned out to be nice in a strange way, like she sounds as if she's being sarcastic when she is being serious.. Yeah it's a bit confusing.

We say a quick goodbye hug and then I'm gone. Out the door and straight into the taxi waiting for me keeping my head down and hood up the whole time, Belle lives right in the center of London so there is loads of people around especially considering it's half twelve in the afternoon on a Saturday.

"Where to mate?" The taxi driver asks and I give him the address of Louis and I's flat.  
I could walk as it's only a few streets from where I am now but I don't want to risk being seen, I'm not in the mood for screaming fans what with the knowledge of my impending doom and the killer hangover which is slowly re surfacing as the pain killers wear off.

Five minutes later and I arrive at the flat, I give the taxi driver a £20 and tell him thanks before climbing out the car and walking towards the door.

Reaching into my coat pocket I rummage around for my keys before remembering that I didn't bring any 'cause Lou was just gonna let us both in.. Meh.

I knock on the door and wait about three minutes before trying again, still no answer.

I'm just turning around to leave for Liam's when the door opens and I hear my name being called.

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I forgot my keys Lou." I say with a nervous laugh, wow he is so gorgeous, even hung over, confused and tired he takes my breath away.

"Well, come in before you catch a cold." I walk through the door closing it behind me and following Lou into the living room where I'm surprised to find Zayn, Liam and Niall.

"Alright boys?" I don't get an actual verbal reply just grunts of recognition.

Everything is really tense in here, no one is saying anything or interacting with each other. I notice this more so as I perch on the edge of the armchair which Zayn in occupying. There are two arm chairs and one two seater couch in our lounge, Zayn and I sit in one armchair, Lou in the other.

Liam and Niall are sitting as far away from each other as possible on the couch which is very strange, also every time moves he winces as if he's in pain. Niall won't make eye contact with anyone but his shoes.  
Louis and Zayn keep eyeing the two boys on the couch worriedly making slight, awkward, eye contact with each other every couple of minutes. And no one will look at me.

So yeah, tense...

**Liam's POV**

They know somethings up, I just know it. Louis and Zayn know what happened maybe not in too much detail but they know that something 'intimate' so to speak happened.

I'm in, 'scuse my language here, fucking agony. Did Niall bum me or shove a lamp in me?! The worst thing is the boys have definitely noticed my squirming and I have a bad feeling they'll ask me what's up, also to make matters worse I am the worst liar ever. I'm royally screwed.

I can't take the silence any longer and decide to just get it off my chest, they're already expecting the worse and it's only a matter of time before they ask me themselves.

I look over at Niall to give him some form of warning as to what I'm about to do but find he's not looking away from the floor.

Well it's no or never..

I cough and all except Niall look up. "So... Niall bummed me last night." Well that's one way to tell them.

The looks on their faces are almost comical. Almost.

Zayn looks horrified, Louis is smirking a bit and Harry doesn't look phased in the slightest. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Niall and I's 'activities' is the only thing Harry isn't oblivious to.

Niall let's out a loud groan and begins to sob. My instincts take over and before I know what I'm doing I have Niall wrapped up in my arms. I can't help but feel that he belongs there in some strange way.

We decided to put the whole incident behind us but it appears that I'm not the only one having a hard time with this. Obviously I'm not in love with Niall, I don't have any feelings like that towards him, he's my best friend nothing more nothing less. I just feel weird because we were intimate with each other while very drunk.

Some of the memories from last night a slowly returning, there isn't enough to paint a great picture but one thing I know for sure is that it was amazing.

But it' obvious that it was just a rebound thing 'cause I broke up with Danielle a couple of weeks ago. Yeah the combination of that and alcohol contributed to drunk, fake passion.

There is a part of me that believes this is all lies. Though I don't want to pay any mind to that part of me..

Do I?

**Louis' POV**

Well, I wasn't expecting that to leave our 'Dad's' mouth. I would have found the whole thing hilarious if Niall hadn't broken down only three minutes after Liam told us. I watch as Liam takes Niall into his arms still in some form of shock and I just know that if Liam can be honest about what he and Niall did then Zayn and I can tell them too. I look over at Zayn and see he is still in shock but his features have softened at the sight of Niall crying.

He looks up at me and I know he knows what we have to do.

"Zayn and I made out." I blurt with out a second thought.

This brings Niall and Liam out of their little bubble and back to the real world along with Harry and Zayn, who I'm certain wasn't really paying attention until now.

Harry turns to Zayn his eyes mad, he looks pretty angry but he seems to be controlling it. Angry over what I'm not sure but I don' suppose I'll ever find out as he asks to have a word with Zayn in private.

While they leave to Harry's room I get up and walk over to Niall and Liam.

And as cheesy as this is we all embrace and I'm certain we all feel some form of relief at getting the weights of what we did last night in our drunken state off our chests.

Nothing has been said about either proclamation and nothing needs too. This hug is all I need to know that I'm loved and accepted no matter what I do.

I hope Niall and Liam feel this too, as this is a great feeling.

**Zayn's POV **

I follow Harry from the room confused as to why we 'need to talk in private'.

Harry opens the door to his bedroom and I walk in.

As I turn back to Harry to ask what this is about the words are literally knocked out of my mouth as a fist collides with my face.

**A/N: Oooooohhhhhh! :O **

**Sorry to leave y'all hanging for so long but I'm back with a bit of a cliff hanger. **

**I would like to thank you all for your support and feedback on my story, it's great to know you're enjoying this and I hope I can continue to satisfy your Larry needs ;)**

**Recently I received a review telling me I'm not aloud stories about real people on and that if I don't remove this it will be deleted. **

**I'm not going to take this down and I will continue to update, but if this is to be taken down at any point and you want to continue to read this and support me then you can go to my Wattpad where I also post this story. My name on Wattpad is Sazaluvspink x**

**I have some exams coming up soon so I don't know when my next update will be, it could very well be next Sunday or Saturday but if not know I've not abandoned you and will return! **

**'Til next time my lovelies **

**Kurtalicious xx**

**P.s what did you think of 'Little Things'? I personally LOVE IT! XD **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Zayn's POV**

I stumble backwards, the blow from the punch making me unsteady. It takes me a few more seconds to realise what has just happened and before I can second guess it my fist is flying through the air and colliding with Harry's face.

There's a loud crack and Harry doubles over clutching his nose and letting out a cry of pain I'm certain the lads down stairs have heard.

"Oh shit Harry! What the hell was that for!?"

"That was for kissing him when you know how I feel!"

"Oh yeah! Well if you _feel_so strongly then why were you off banging so random chick?! If you _feel_ the way you say you do you should grow a pair and tell him all fucking ready!"

Next thing I feel a sharp stinging on my cheek and I realise Harry has hit me again.

It's as if I just go into survival mode and before I can properly comprehend what's happening Harry and I are really properly fighting.

Fists are flying all over the place hitting what ever they come in contact with as hard as possible in seek of revenge.

"You know what, I know you don't get that I can't tell him. Considering how happy you are with Perrie. You don't understand what it's like because it's easy for you to be open about your love! If I was to do that, just go out in public and be all 'Hey! You know what? I'm a fucking poofter and I'm over the top in love with my best friend and band mate. That cool with you?' I could ruin our entire careers! Ever think of that Zayn?!" Harry sighs in frustration pacing back and forth while holding his nose.

I take a second to look in the mirror. And yep my jaw is broken. Great!  
I sense that breathing is becoming a bit of a task and so I take a seat on the bed holding my rib cage in a weak attempt to ease the pain slightly.

I know Harry can see me trying not to cry and he looks as if he's in the same position as me but nothing is said.  
That is until two seconds later the door crashes open and in walks Louis, Niall and Liam... I'll never be able to look at Niall and Liam the same way ever again... Ever.

"What the flipping heck is going on up here!?" Blurts Lou eyeing us suspiciously.

"That depends on what you heard.." Harry replies worriedly. I would feel bad for the guy if I wasn't so pissed right now.

"Whoa, you guys are messed up! What happened?" Niall asks walking further into the room.

"Never mind that now we need to get you to a hospital." Liam says diffusing the tension slightly. I nod in agreement and get up to follow them. "Nu-uh, first things first," He says making me sit back down. "What hurts and by how much?" Always the dad Liam, always the dad.

"I think my nose is broken." Harry pipes up from near the door where Louis is looking at his bruises and nose.

"Yeah, I think it is broken Haz." Louis says looking up at Liam. "I'll go get the car keys."

Louis leaves the room and Liam begins inspecting my now purpling jaw which is pretty swollen.

"I think I might have broken or bruised a few ribs as well." I tell him, grimacing as I breathe in. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break your nose."

"No Zayn I'm sorry, I over reacted. I know it didn't mean anything to you, well as much as it means something to me anyway." Harry laughs awkwardly and I smile at him.

"We can hug this all out after my ribs are fixed."

"Yeah, okay." We both laugh and Louis returns with his car keys and Harry and I's jackets.

"I see this is all sorted out. Ready to go?"

**_2 Hours Later_**

**Niall's POV**

We've been waiting to see a doctor for over an hour now. The nurses kindly put us in a room with a curtain so we wouldn't get disturbed by any possible fans, they also gave Zayn and Harry some pain killers.

Things are still a bit tense between us all. We still don't know what happened between Harry and Zayn, none of us want to ask though they'll tell us when they want to. That and what Liam blurted out a couple of hours ago.

I still can't believe that Liam did that to me. I was finding it hard enough knowing that he knew what I 'did' with him and know all the boys know.

Everyone always says that it's better to have things out in the open... Not with this it ain't!

I mumble to the boys that I'm going to go for a walk then leave the room.

My head is really messed up right now and I can't seem to get things sorted which is really frustrating. It's as if there are thousands of tiny people running around in my brain messing with my emotions and yanking my heart guts just for the fun of messing with me.

I have feelings for Liam, there's no denying that. But it's not love, no it's not strong enough for that... I think, I've never been in love before so I can't compare it to anything.

I should probably talk to someone about all this.. But who? I can't go to Liam, things are still too awkward between us right now. Zayn, as much as I love the guy doesn't always give the best advice when it comes to love. He's all about putting your self out there and telling the person how you feel, though he denies it he defiantly is a hopeless romantic. Harry, can give great advice but when it comes to relationships and junk he isn't the best.

So I guess I'll go to Louis, it seems like the most rational idea as he knows what love is like so he can probably help me the most.

I've walked all the way around the section of the hospital we're in and am now back at the room. I guess the walk did help me a bit, not a great deal but it's a start.

**A/N: Hey peeps! So it's short I know sorry about that I just felt bad about leaving you on a cliffhanger for so long :) **

**So my story was reported which means it will probably be deleted soon :( But remember this is on other sites so have no fear! **

**If you got the Adventure Time reference in there I freakin' Love ya! XD **

**'Til next time my lovelies :)) **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Can I just say... OMG! Double digits!)**

**Liam's POV **

I'm worried about Niall, he's being really distant and awfully quiet recently. I want to ask him what's wrong but I know he'll ignore me and walk off and the last thing I want to do is make things worse.

I think it all has something to do with what happened last night, even though we agreed to put it behind us I think Niall is finding it hard. He's so sweet and innocent I don't want him to be upset any more.

I need to talk to him.

I'm jolted from my thoughts as a doctor walks in and introduces himself as Dr. Fletcher and asks the boys to explain what happened and what hurts.

Harry and Zayn give very brief descriptions of their fight (we still don't know what happened by the way), Harry explains how he thinks he has broken his nose and Zayn tells Dr Fletcher about his sore ribs and possibly broken jaw.

Dr Fletcher examines the boys for a few moments then calls for a nurse and another Doctor – Dr Maslow – to come and assist him.

Harry and Zayn both need X-Rays to examine the damage more clearly so we pick up our jackets and head down the hall.

When we reach the X-Ray theatre Zayn and Harry are put in separate rooms, Niall and I go with Zayn and Louis (of course) goes with Harry.

The sweet thing is Louis hasn't left Harry's side this entire time, they haven't been saying much to each other just sitting holding hands and occasionally looking into each others eyes for brief periods of time and hoping no one saw them. But we did.

**Louis' POV**

This whole experience has been kinda weird. I haven't left Harry's side once, I know he isn't like dying or anything serious but this is important to me I want him to know I'm there, we haven't really spoken much but there are these wonderful moments when I look up and find him just watching me and vice versa. It might seem a bit strange and creepy to just be watching each other but when either one of us looks up and catches the other our eyes meet and warm fuzzies travel all through my body. It's the best.

I know I sound like a pathetic love sick fool, but, I am.. So deal with it.

"Lou?" Harry asks me tentatively and I get a sort of fright from the sound of his voice. "Does my face look.. Look awful?... Do I look.. ugly?" He mumbles to me and I feel the urge to laugh but with hold it because Harry looks pretty serious right now.

"Haz, why on earth would you ever think that?! It's crazy! You, always have and always will be absolutely gorgeous broken nose or no." I look deep into his eyes and find my self getting lost in them, all rationality is gone from my brain right now. "Harry, even if you shaved your head, broke your nose so many times it didn't sit right and were missing teeth you would still be the most handsome man on the face of this earth."

I think I see Harry blush as he ducks his head breaking eye contact and me out of the trance they had me held in and with that my sense returns. Sort of, I never had much before had.

What the hell did I just do?! He'll think there's something wrong with me! I couldn't have been any

gayer in that moment even if I was wearing a pink sparkly suit and a feather boa, that probably would've diffused some of the tension though as I would probably have been drunk to be wearing such an ensemble. God he'll be so freaked out!

I'm such an idiot!

**Niall's POV**

Zayn is currently in giant X-Ray machine, Liam is with him behind a big bit of glass along with the Doctor and a nurse I never caught the name of and I'm sitting alone in the room where Zayn was previously, which suits me just fine.

When I'm around Liam I can't think straight which isn't really helping me at the moment

The thoughts in my head are running riot again, uncontrollable and not wanted in my confused head.

Zayn's phone begins to vibrate so I pick it up to find an incoming call from Perrie.

"Alrigh' Perrie?"

"Hey Niall! Eh, where's Zayn?" She replies confused, I suppose I'll have to tell her then.

"Well, em, we're actually all at the hospital right now... Don't worry though, no need to panic it's nothing serious, just a few broken bones and bruises after a little spat with Haz earlier, so don't get your self in a state over nothing, there's no need to worry. Well maybe Zayn's face will be a bit disfigured for a while." I say with a nervous laugh, I know I rambled but she got the point... I think..

"Oh my gosh! Okay, I'm coming down there right now! Oh and Niall?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, talk to you soon!"

"Per-" Before I get a chance to tell her not to come and form a lie around the tangled mess that is today she hangs up the phone.

Oh well I suppose Zayn will just need to tell her when she arrives.

**Harry's POV**

Well that was strange. Don't get me wrong it made my heart go into overdrive, seriously I though I was having a heart attack. But none the less it was weird.

I think the greater forces of the universe are deliberately messing with my feelings.

My mind is a freaking spaghetti junction now. What did that mean? Did it mean more to me than it did to Louis? Was he just being sweet and friendly or was there something more behind it?

No! Don't be silly Harry, of course he was just being his usual sweet self , he's straight anyway so I don't have a chance.

"Sorry Haz, that was weird..." Louis apologises to me, bowing his head and blushing. He is just precious!

"No Lou it's fine you were just being sweet like always." I reassure him, Louis ducks his head again and I think I'm going to die from cuteness!

"Mr Styles?" Louis and I look up to the door to see a young nurse in her twenties standing before us, that I think I know...

"Belle?"

**Louis' POV**

"Belle?" Harry asks the nurse at the door, how does he know her? Who is she?

"So Styles, didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

"Trust me I didn't either and I'm not stalking you." They both laugh like it's some inside joke and Belle enters the room more so I can see her properly now and it hits me as to who she must be.

It's the girl Harry hooked up with! Though I have to say as much as I envy her she is stunning...

Still has nothing on Haz though.

"So this must be Louis. Nice to meet you I'm Belle Harry told me lots about you." She introduces her self to me with a smile and an outstretched hand which I shake reluctantly. As nice as she seems I can't help but view this girl as my enemy.

"Nice to meet you. Are you gonna fix up _my_ Hazza now?" I ask making certain I put emphasis on the fact that he is mine and not hers.

Whoa, didn't think I was the jealous type.

"Yeah, it'd be a shame to leave that gorgeous face with a dent in it." She and Harry laugh again. I can feel my blood boiling with hate for a girl I don't even know.

"Well fix me up Miss Parker."

"My pleasure Styles."

Humph.

**A/N : Hey so I forget to thank you for all your lovely comments and I'm glad you all love Little Things as much as I do :) **

**Again I would like to thanks you for your continued support, your feed back is what motivates me to write (:**

**Today the question is * drum roll * Do you have 'Take Me Home' yet? If so favourite song so far? **

**I don't have it yet... Christmas be speedy please! ;) **

**See you soon **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Zayn's POV**

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

"Seriously Perrie I'm fine! It just hurts a bit." Damn Niall, an overreacting girlfriend is the last thing I need at the moment.. He shall pay!

"okay, okay I'll back off. I just want to make sure you're okay, I was worried." She mumbles looking ashamed at her self.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for snapping, I know you only mean well." She looks up and smiles at me, I smile back and she pecks me on the cheek. "I've just had a hectic day is all."

We take a seat in the waiting area of the hospital. Liam and Niall have gone to get me my medication for me and Perrie to be able to have time to talk. Niall and Liam both basically demanded in a suggestive tone that I tell her about what happened last night as if I wasn't going to do it already... Lord have mercy.

"Want to talk about it?" Perrie asks me and I nod it's now or never... Well I could tell her later on today.. Or tomorrow... Or next week.. No, I need to do this.

"So basically, the boys and I went out last night and got well, hammered. Harry left with some girl like always," We both laugh at that, lightning the mood a bit. "Niall and Liam, em, they in their drunken state.. Slept together.. and.. Louis.. He and I, um well we made out.. Just.. A bit."

Perrie's face shows signs of shock at first then she slowly cracks a smile and begins to laugh hysterically.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" Why the hell is she laughing? I'm trying to be serious! "I thought you would have been pissed!"

"I'm so-sorry, it's just-" She begins her hysterical laughter again and it takes me about anothr five minutes to calm her down and get a full sentence out of her, my girlfirend really is a nutcase sometimes.

"Sorry again, it's just you seem so worried and it's sweet that you were so worried, it really is, but I don't care that you and Louis kissed! I know that you love me and that Lou is aboviously in love with Harry."

"Wait! How did you know about Louis and Harry!? Did he tell you?"

"No but seriously, come on it's totally obvious to any one with any sense or eyes! Plus, I'm a girl, we know this things." She beams at me and give me a look that is clearly, 'Duh-Zayn-boys-are-so-stupid-sometimes.'

"Oh. Well that went better than I thought it would. You really are great Per, you know that?" With that I lean in and kiss her, then we laugh some more about Liam and Niall and discuss Harry and Louis. And for the first time today I feel truly relaxed and peaceful.

**Louis' POV**

Harry is finally all fixed, he has a strange bandage thing on his nose to keep it set in place but other than that and a few bruises which are beginning to purple he looks like ordinary old Haz.

Belle, ugh, is still with us, her and Harry are laughing and having a grand old time.

I feel like a bloody third wheel.

"Alright I'll go get you you're pain killers and then you can go." Belle smiles at Harry and I then leaves, I have to force my self to smile until she turns then I drop it and scowl at her for a second without letting Harry see.

"So Lou how do I look?" Harry asks me waggling his eyebrows at me to make me laugh.

"Still as beautifull as ever my dearest Hazza." I kiss him on the fore head and ruffle his hair, he laughs a bit but then Belle returns and I'm ignored again. This girl is just making my already confusing life more confusing.

Does Harry like her? They were talking about meeting up sometime, but as a date or just friends? Usually Harry will only see a girl he hooks up with twice more but he and this girl seem to really click, but there's something off and I can't put my finger on it.

**A/N : Vas happenin?! - it had to happen at some point ;)**

**What did you think? Give me your feels in text form please!**

**Next chapter is going to have a pretty HUGE plot twist! So you can look forward to that!**

**So, as I said a few chap's back I have exams coming up in less than a week... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH This is what it is like in my head at all times currently.**

**Can I just express to you my absolute HATRED of Biology? **

**Well I ****HATE IT!**** Underline.. that shiz is serious :/**

**Sorry I seem high in this note it's pretty late and I have a Biology test tomorrow that I have not studied for because I couldn't be arsed and it is so boring as a firetruck... Yes, that right there ladles and jelly spoons is what you call a positive attitude towards work :)** **:P **

**Do you have a subject you hate? Share your hatred of boring school subjects with me in the reviews :) **

**Oh! I would like to sayy if you wanna you could follow me on ze twittah or ze tumblah foreverxfangirl – Twitter**

**Sazaluvspink – Tumbler... don't use this much, but it's there (:**

**inmyownlittleworld – Instagram... same as ^^ it's still there though :)**

**Or if you want to go full stalker mode you can go to my YouTube channel and see my be an absolute tool.. If enough of you were to request it though I would make a video reccomending fanfics or talking about guide lines for writing mabye?**

**Let me know x **

**I'm out bitchezzzz **

**Kurtalicious xx **


	13. Chapter 12

**hey guys! How are you? Hope you enjoy this update :)**

**Chapter 12**

**Niall's POV**

Liam and I walk back towards a very sunggly Zerrie. It's times like this when they sicken me and make me have warm fuzzies at the same time.

"Guys! We spoke about PDA's!" I moan/whine at them. They leave their little cocoon of love for a second to look up at Liam and I, Zayn sticks his tongue out at me whereas Perrie just smiles kindly, can we replace her with Zayn?

"Sorry boys," She says standing up and ignoring Zayn's puppy dog eyes. "Thanks for going to get that while we talked. Oh, here comes Harry and Louis."

Liam and I turn around to see that Harry and Lou are in fact walking towards us.

As they come into better sight I see that Louis looks rather pissed about something an Harry looks giddy from pain killers. I have to stifle a laugh looking at the metal cup thing on Harry's nose.

Louis sees me giggling and sends me a 'Don't-you-dare.' Look so I stop my self and smile at them instead.

"How's it goin' 'Arry?" I ask him, the lad smiles at me goofily.

"Not bad Mr Niall, my nose hurts a tad but they gave me some tablets to make it stop and now I feel all loopy. Loueeehhh?"

"Yes Hazza?" Louis asks petting Harry's curls and smirking.

"I really reeeeeally wanna eat your face, like really it's so pretty!" Zayn, Perrie, Liam and I all scoff and chuckle as Harry squeezes Louis face and Lou blushes.

"Okay Harry, I think it's time we got you home. Ready to go guys?" Still smirking we all nod and head towards the exit.

**BACK AT HARRY AND LOUIS' FLAT**

**Louis' POV**

"Come on Harry." I coax the sleepy confused boy up the stairs towards his room.

The pain killers from the hospital are quite strong and Harry has become increasingly sleepy and disoriented as the car ride continued.

If I'm being completely honest it's only made him ten times cuter than before.

"Louis, did you believe me?"

"Believe you about what Harry?" He stumbles to the top of the stairs then stops to face me.

"Believe me that I wanna be eatin' on yo face." He says waving his finger in my face and speaking in what he I believe he thinks is a 'gangster' American accent.

I fix Harry with a quizzical stare then laugh. "Yeah, okay Harry. Let's get you to bed." I think I see Harry's face drop at my laughter but push it aside guiding the younger boy to his room.

"Noooo, Louis you don't understand!" He yells frustratedly. He then strips down to his boxers and climbs in to bed pouting at me like a grumpy toddler.

"Alright Haz, you gonna be okay? Just shout if you need anything, right?"

"No! Loueh stay with me! I need cuddles! Like neeeeeed them or I'll dieee! Don't let me die with out love!" Harry grabs my hand and pulls me into his bed beside him nuzzling into my neck.

I laugh and wrap my arms around him pulling the curly head closer until there's no more room between us.

"Love you Louis."

"Love you too Haz."

In a matter of seconds I could hear light snores coming from Harry confirming that he was well and truly out.

As I watch Harry sleep I can't help but marvel at his beauty in sleep, he looks his true age. Totally at peace, not a care in the world.

Harry is normally beautiful but when he's like this, so relaxed, he's radiant. Stunning.

I can't keep from thinking that maybe, just maybe what Harry said is true. But that's just too amazing to be true.

Imagine if it was though...

No. I need to stop thinking like this, it will never be and can never be.

It breaks my heart apart piece by piece every time I force my self to think that but I need to other wise I'll just keep falling harder and harder until it's too late, and then. There'll be no stopping me.

It'll spill over without my control, like a dam after a month of rain bursting it's banks and drowning me and all the lads in the process.

That's why I need to keep it hidden. One of the main reasons I told Liam and Zayn is so that they can maybe help me if it gets to be too much.

Hold me back if I'm about to explode and proclaim my love to the world.

Yeah, hidden. Hidden is best.

**A/N: Ooh nooo Louis! You must tell him! Sorry this was so short :P**

**Haha sorry about that one guys :p hope I didn't mess with your minds too much ;) **

**Question of today is... If you could spend a day with the boys what would you do/where would you go with them?**

**See you next time :)**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Fave comment from last chapter:**

_**I'm too lazy to sign in. But AWESOMENESS OF THE STORY! Whoop whoop!**_

_**And I would go to Disneyland, because we'd probably all be the most relaxed there, goofing off and whatnot. Plus, THERE'S MICKEY MOUSE! XD Well, nuff said. But love yas! :***__** - **_**IAmADirectioner**

**Chapter 13 **

**Liam's POV**

Today we have an interview today for BBC Radio 1 with two new presenters called Dan and Phil. We met them once at the teen awards, they made us draw each others faces and make animal noises. So I head over to Harry and Lou's because I know they won't have remembered or be up yet.

With the spare key I open the door and am thankful for the heat that greets me, warming my cold nose and ears.

I close the door behind me and head towards the kitchen to put on the kettle knowing they won't wake up properly until there is some form of caffeine in their systems.

I head up the stairs picking up stray pieces of clothing as I go and muttering to my self about the mess, no wonder they call me Daddy Direction.

Reaching Louis' room first I push the door open slightly and look in to see that no one is there. There's no doubt in my mind that he's in Harry's room asleep with Harry... It's quite a common occurrence.

I pause outside Harry's door for a second listening to the sound of their breathing, confirming that they're still completely out.

Pushing the door open slowly so as not to waken them just yet I enter the room.

Harry and Louis are fast asleep wrapped in each others arms and snoring lightly. Louis pressed against Harry's chest a look of pure bliss on both of their faces.

I really don't want to disturb them but I have too.

I suppose it wouldn't be too bad if I took a picture for twitter right?

Giggling I pull out my phone and snap a picture of the two then tweet it saying, "Aren't they cute?! #Larry4ever" Then put my phone away and walk around the bed shaking Harry's shoulder.

"Come on Haz, Lou, time to get up!"

Harry swats my hand away and I jump back just in time for it not to hit me.

"Harry, let's remember who here knows kick boxing. Now I suggest you get up or I'll have Niall and Zayn come in and jump on you."

Louis groans. "Liam keep you and Niall's sexual fantasies for your own bedroom." I frown down at him then pick up a pillow and smack him with it.

Harry laughs at us then gets up despite Louis protests and heads to the bathroom.

I hear the water start running and pull Louis up into a sitting position. As I leave to go make coffee he's heading to his own room to get dressed.

**1 HOUR LATER AT THE RADIO STATION**

**Harry's POV**

"Today we have with us, ONE DIRECTION!" Dan yells into the microphone across from us and we all chorus a hello.

"Ooh synchronized." Phil states in a dreamy voice, these boys are quite strange but they're super nice.

Niall and Louis laugh at the black haired boy and he smiles at them kindly.

"So boys how are we all?" Dan asks us we all reply with the usual fine or tired.

"Sore." I tell him mixing it up a bit.

"Has it by any chance got something to do with your nose?" Dan asks me with a laugh.

"Yeah, I broke my nose.. just a bit..." Louis smiles at me sympathetically.

"Our Haz, always in trouble." He says stroking my curls.

"Hey! Says you!" I say slapping his hand away and causing laughter from everyone.

"Okay boys today we have some would you rather questions for you, 'cause that's like our thing." We laugh as Phil makes a face. "They were sent in from fans via twitter. So if some of them are rather... Graphic.." Phil then pulls out a Llama hat.

Dan snatches the hat off Phil glaring at him. "Why'd you take my hat?! You have plenty!"

"Yeah, but your hat is cooler."

"That's true." We laugh at their casual banter. They kind of remind me of Louis and I, except I'm almost certain that they're boyfriends, there's just something about the way that they look at each other there is too much love there for something not to be going on.

I tune back into the conversation as Liam reaches over and pulls a piece of paper out of the hat then hands it to Dan.

"Ooh good one, Liam would you rather eat a cake off of the ground or give Niall a lap dance? That was from Sarah in Scotland."

Niall and Liam go as red as tomatoes and the boys and I need to stop ourselves from laughing. Zayn leans over and whispers to Louis and I. "Just a shame they don't know that Liam already has."

Lou and I can't hold it in any longer and erupt with hysterical laughter.

"Eh, eat the cake.." Liam mutters flushing furiously.

Niall's face drops dramatically but he regains himself soon enough joining in our laughter he obviously thinks no one saw him, well I'm just going to have to have a chat with him about this later, aren't I?

**3 HOURS LATER AT SIMON'S OFFICE**

Oh shit! We're in trouble. I just know we are.

Simon only ever calls us in if it's something really important.

"Come in boys." We hear Simon call through the big black door separating the waiting area from his office.

"Take a seat please." We sit down on the red and black couch and arm chairs, Zayn, Louis and I on the couch and Liam and Niall on opposite sides of the room in the arm chairs.

"You must be wondering why you are here." Simon says stating the obvious and turning to face us. "Well boys, you have just been booked to play at the O2 Arena in two weeks as an impromptu performance." So not in trouble.

"Well thank God for that! Simon you had us all thinking we had done something bad and we were going to get scolded or something!" Louis exclaimed and Simon smiled at us.

"No, no boys despite Harry and Zayn's little tisk you've been very well behaved recently, I even listened to your radio interview today with the lads from YouTube. Nice work on that one, sensible answers." We all smile at Simon grateful for the praise. "As a thank you for good behaviour these past few months you have the next two weeks off, no interviews, no photo shoots, nothing. We've even rented you a house out in the country so no fan disturbances if you want to go out side."

We all cheer, a whole two weeks off!

**A/N: So I think this sucked but you might not :p I've been off sick all day and I should have been studying but I think this is more important ;)**

**Question of today : Have you got tickets to next years tour?**

**Byeee **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Louis' POV**

We're currently driving to the house Simon rented for us. We've all taken separate cars and left at different times so as not to be followed.  
Harry and I are sharing, Zayn and Niall are sharing and Liam is driving by himself.  
I think Niall is trying to avoid Liam, recently he's been becoming closer and closer with Zayn. Liam tries to act like he isn't bothered but I can tell by the look on his face when ever Niall ignores him for Zayn.  
It's the same look of longing I get when I see Harry.

Speaking of said curly haired boy, he's asleep in the back seat of my car right now. I said I would drive here if Haz drove back.  
So naturally considering it's so early he's completely out and lightly snoring in the back seat of my car.

**~ 1 HOUR LATER ~**

I hate driving for really long! It's so, so boring. Especially since Haz still isn't awake to keep me company.

As sad as it is I really miss him. I know he's only just behind me fast asleep but he has a pretty big presence when he's awake, so I'm feeling pretty lonely.

The gummy bear song starts playing and I glance down at my phone in it's holder to see an incoming call from Nialler.  
Smiling I click to answer happy for some human conversation.

"Hey Niall, vas happenin'?"

"Oi! That's my line!" I laugh at Zayn's complaint.

"Not much Louis, just thought we'd give you a call and see how things are. Oh by the way Zayn's technically the one phoning you 'cause I'm driving. He just decided to use my minutes instead." I laugh again imagining the look Niall is giving Zayn right now.

"Alright, so how far away are you? I reckon I've still got another hour, but you guys left after me so...?"

"Probably about an hour and a half." Niall calls back, Zayn groans.

"Noooo, why can't it go faster?!" He complains to Niall and I laugh again.

"Well just be thankful you have company, Harry has been completely out this entire time. I'm all alone." I whine.

"Aww Lou it's okay soon he'll be awake and you too can continue your hot and crazy bum sex... But not while driving! 'Cause that would be dangerous!" I glare down at my phone even though Zayn can't see me.

"Lou, stop glaring at your phone, and keep your eyes on the road." Apparently he can feel it though.

"I was not glaring at my phone."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"WAS NOT."

"WAS TOO."

"He totally was." I almost swerve the car right off the road at the sound of Harry's voice.  
"Woah, Lou watch what you're doing."

"Well I'm oh so sorry you just scared the living daylights out of me!" I can hear Niall and Zayn laughing on the other end of the phone call and glare at my phone again.

"Louis! Stop glaring at your phone!" Harry scolds me.

"Alright lads, talk to you later."

"Bye Zayn, bye Niall." I say back.

"See ya." Then the line goes dead.

I see a rest stop just up ahead and pull in to one of the parking spaces.

"Were you awake that whole time?" I ask Harry unfastening my seat belt and turning to face him.

He shrugs innocently. "Yeah, your phone ringing woke me up. I tried to sleep again but then you and Zayn started arguing and I couldn't just lie there any more."

I nod understandingly. "Fair enough. Now, are we gonna go in here and see what there is?"

Harry nods then zips up his hoodie and pulls on his beanie before opening the car door. I climb out after him locking the car door and heading towards the rest station.

**~ 2 HOURS LATER ~**

"Louis! Put down the whisk!"

"NOO! I MUST GET MY REVENGE! HAZZA IS GOING TO FEEL MY WRATH!"

"I'm sure there's something else of yours he'd much rather feel Louis!"

"ZAYN SHUT IT OR I SHALL SHAVE OFF THE ONE PART OF YOUR QUIFF THAT IS DYED!"

"NOOO!"

I laugh manically at Zayn's cry. Brandishing my chosen weapon I run through the rather large rented house in search of a certain curly haired boy, who just ran from me after stealing my phone from my pocket.

"Harry! Where are you!?" I yell searching frantically in all the rooms down the hall.

"I'm NOT up the stairs, that's for sure!" I hear him laugh down the stairs.

Whisk still in hand I stride up the stairs two at a time. To be honest I don't even know what I plan to do with a whisk, it was just the first thing I saw that wasn't a knife.

I reach the top of the stairs, spinning around a few times to make sure he's no where in plain sight then head to the first room throwing the door open.

I continue checking the rooms for about three minutes before I see a brown blur running out of a room and down the stairs out of the corner of my eye.

"HARRY!"

He giggles like a three year old and continues running with me hot on his heels.

He goes to turn the corner in to the kitchen, I see my chance and pounce effectively pinning him to the ground.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" I scream, then pointing the whisk at his face and fixing him with an 'interrogating' stare I ask. "Where is it Haz?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tells me sticking out his tongue and wriggling underneath me.

"Well then I suppose I'll just need to make you remember."

"Oh, and how do you plan to do th-" Harry's words are instantly cut off as I start tickling him. "NO! -HAHA- LOUIS, LOU! STOP! - HAHA – STOP! I CAN'T. IT'S. TOO. MUCH!" I let a laugh escape and remove my hands allowing him to breathe.

"Right, where is it?" Harry looks up at me smiling. "Harry?"

"Shh.. Just come closer and I'll tell you." He motions for me to come closer so I laugh and do as he instructs.

As I get closer and closer my heart beat increases and the butterflies are back in my stomach.

Closer and closer.

Closer still.

And closer.

Just waiting for Harry to stop me now. We're almost nose to nose when Harry's face starts coming towards me.

I'm almost about to question him when I feel a soft pressure on my lips.

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! ASDFGHJKLINGJDKEBFSVLDVD**

**I CAN'T EVEN.**

**And this is my own fic xD**

**Haha so I hope you don't all die after that... Please don't kill me.. Please... ?**

**P.S: IAmADirectioner your comment made me so happy :D xx**

**See you next time if I'm still alive...**

**Kurtalicious xx **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: just a quick thanks for all your lovely comments last chapter they all made me smile xx**

**Chapter 15**

**Louis' POV**

I'm almost about to question him when I feel a soft pressure on my lips.

It's only there for a brief second, then it's gone and Harry is up and running again.

I'm in too much shock to do anything.  
Harry just kissed me! He kissed me!  
Me! Kiss! Aaaahhhhh!

I'm totally fangirling right now, I now understand how all those girls feel this is the worst and best feeling ever.  
I don't know if I want to explode with happiness or cry because I don't know what if it meant anything to Harry, well as much as it did to me.

It didn't mean anything to him, he thought we we're still playing a game. He just saw it as a funny way to distract me.

I'm the only one over thinking this and it's not good for me.  
I need to stop over thinking things.  
I need to get up, continue trying to get my phone back from Harry and act like nothing happened.  
Like he probably is.

But I can't. I think I'm frozen in shock.

**Niall's POV**

Zayn and I are sitting on the couch watching the latest episode of The X Factor 2012, laughing as Rylan prances around the stage.  
We can hear Louis and Harry in the background but we're trying to ignore it.

There's a rather loud bang then there's silence for about two minutes until Harry's laughter fills the whole house with his cries of protest.  
I give Zayn a knowing look and we laugh thinking about Louis sitting on Harry and tickling him.

I get distracted by the T.V so I don't realise the house has gone quiet until Zayn taps my shoulder.

"Hey is it just me or has it gone silent all of a sudden?" He asks me while putting the T.V on mute.

"I think you may be right Zayny boy. Shall we go investigate?"

"Why I think that sounds like a spiffing idea old chap!"

"Very well then old boy, after you!" We stand up and link arms and skip out the room laughing at our awful 'old time' English accents.

I motion to Zayn to go up the stairs telling through hand signals that I'm going to go to the kitchen. He rolls his eyes clearly thinking I'm going to get food.  
I gotta admit, I'm a little offended.

I walk round the corner to go into the kitchen only to find that I can't because there's a Louis in my path.  
He looks a bit vacant, like someone has just told him that he can't ever touch Harry's hair ever again.

"Lou? You okay?" I ask crouching down so that were eye level.

He shakes his head and looks up at me. "Not really Niall no."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Eh, sure. Maybe you can help me." He picks himself up off the cold tile floor and walks to the breakfast bar.  
I take a seat beside him giving him an encouraging smile. He tries to smile back but it comes as more of a grimace.  
Something is really troubling him.

"Might as well just say it." I nod and smile again. I'm dying to know what it is! "Harry kissed me."

Well, wasn't expecting that.

"He kissed you?! French the llama! This is huge! Why are you so flabbergasted by this? Louis! Harry kissed you!" I don't understand this boy sometimes I really don't. "If the person I love were to kiss me I would be jumping over the freaking moon!"

"Niall, don't you think I want to be like that!? I would seriously! But you don't understand, straight after Harry got up and ran off again. He just used it as a way to distract me. It didn't mean anything to him like it does to me! It's tearing me apart inside. Our first kiss doesn't even count as a real one a) because it wasn't a romantic kiss and b) because he doesn't feel the same way as me and probably never will!" Louis shouts at me.  
I feel really bad now, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know how sensitive all this stuff is for both of them, Lou especially right now considering just two days ago Harry was off having sex with a random girl.

I open up my arms and Louis moves into them gratefully hugging me back.

"It'll all be okay, alright? I'll help you through this no matter what. I'm here for you, what ever you need. Okay?" Louis nods Into my chest.

"Ni? I couldn't help but notice that you said 'if the person I love', who are you in love with?"

Well shit. Damn me and my stupid mouth!

**A/N: haha I just love tormenting you guys**

**What did you think this time? Good? Bad? Tell me!**

**Question of today: Do you find this fic funny?**  
**'Cause I think it's funny but I'm not sure if others do so I would appreciate your feed back a lot**

**Thanks for all you reviews and faves and follows they really mean so so much to me xD**

**Byee**

**Kurtalicious x**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Louis' POV**

"Niall? Niallll!? NIALL! Yo leprechaun stop ignoring me!" I've been trying to get Niall's attention for what feels like ten minutes now but he keeps on ignoring me and pretending to look for food by opening every single cupboard in the kitchen.

"Niallll pleeeeeeeaaassssseeee tell me, I won't tell anyone else I swear!" Dear Lord, first I fangirled over that stupid kiss and now this. I swear I'm turning into a teenage girl!

Speaking of which...

"Look Ni if you wanna talk I'll be in my room, I gotta phone Lottie and everyone kay?" He give but a silent nod and I leave for my room. Stupid stubborn Nandos lover.

It's been a while since I spoke to my sisters and I miss them like crazy! So I'm going to go video chat them and see how they are.

But first I need a laptop...

"Liam!" I open Liam's newly claimed bedroom door. "Can I borrow your laptop?"

Liam sighs and sits up on his bed. "Where's your laptop Lou?"

"It's out of charge. Please Li? I need to talk to my sisters!" He sighs again, he sure likes to sigh at the minute, then reaches over to grab his 'man bag'.  
He hands me the silver computer with the cable so I say thanks then close the door again.

**Zayn's POV ~ like ten minutes ago :p ~**

Niall heads off to the kitchen no doubt in search of food rather than Lou or Haz and I start up the stairs 'cause I heard one of them go this way.

I reach Liam's door first so I decide to start there.

Giving a brief knock I open the door to see Liam lying on his bed, he looks up when he hears the door open though.

"Vas happenin Liam?"

"Hey Zayn, can I help you?"

"Maybe, have you seen either Louis or Harry recently?"

"Not since I arrived no. Sorry mate."

"It's okay, thanks any way Liam." I say ending our conversation and closing to the door to let Liam go back to moping, or what ever it is he's doing.  
I'm beginning to think Liam's like depressed or something. Niall's ignoring him, that's for sure, but I don't think he's taking it well at all. Or as well as he has us believe he's taking it.  
I've confronted Niall and asked what his problem is but he just says something about things being too complicated and walks off.  
One things for sure, after I fix Larry. Niam is next.

My next approach is just to shout for Harry... So...

"HARRY! WHERE ARE YOUUU!?" I shout as loudly as I can.

"Yes Zayn?" Harry poked his head out of his own room, well that makes perfect sense why didn't I check there!?

"Just wanted to have a chat with you, you know bro to bro." Harry nods understandingly and opens his door wider to let me in. "So Haz, why'd you run up here? What happened with Lou?"

He looks down at the ground and mumbles something I can't quite hear. "What was that Haz?"

"I did something... Inappropriate..."

"Please God do not tell me you got a boner!"

"Zayn! No! Of course I didn't!" He exclaims playfully punching me and blushing even more. "I just, kinda sorta kissed him... A bit..."

I'm certain my jaw almost hits the floor! They kissed! This is huge! Then why.. Wait, is Harry crying?! "Harry what's wrong?"

"Zayn, you should've seen the look on his face! I don't even know why I did it! It just happened! Then I got up and ran off, pretending like we were still playing our game. When in actual fact I just didn't want to face him!" He goes and sits on his bed and I join him wrapping one arm around his shoulders, allowing him to cry into my chest.

We sit there Harry crying, me comforting him for almost ten whole minutes.

"Look Harry, I can't pretend to know what you're going through but I think you need to talk to Louis and maybe even tell him how you feel. I think it would help you a lot." He looks up at me, eyes still glistening with tears.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? Zayn, if things get weird then the band-"

"We will worry about the band after we see what happens, and as for if he likes you back.. I suppose you'll just need to go for it and see." Harry's green eyes are shining still but with what I think is hope this time.

"Your right Zayn, I just need to go for it." I nod at him and we stand up heading for the door. "Maybe I'll wait till later tonight to do it though, I'm starving!" I laugh at Harry and we head into the hall just as Liam also leave his room looking quite dishevelled.

"You alright Li?" Harry asks him.

Liam gives us a brief nod of yes then turns to go back to his room.

When he opens the door I'm certain I see Niall in there also but ignore it passing it off as just being too tired.

**Harry's POV**

Zayn and I head down the stairs of our new house and go into the living room where the T.V is still playing this years X-Factor, a montage of previous winners and people who have had a successful career after X-Factor begins to play.

When they show clips of me and all the boys at our first auditions we laugh at how awkward and young we all look.

I can't believe it's been two years since we auditioned.

**A/N: Hey fellow directioners! Howz it going?! **

**Did you like this chapter? It's sort of a filler to get us to the Larry convo which is coming up soon! :D be excited for that one xD**

**Also next chapter would you like to see Louis convo with his sisters? I was gonna write it but I'm not too sure, so I thought I would get your opinion :) **

**Chapter 16's question: There are a possibility of three HUGE plot twists coming up, One will deffinially be happening but I still have to decide between the other two. So... Give me your wildest guesses! What do you think they are? The crazier the better :)**

**I'll put my fave's at the top of the next chapter and reply to them saying if you were close or not but I'm not going to tell you exactally what happens, you'll just need to wait for that :D **

**See you soon my...? Some one wanna come up with a name that I can call you guys?**

**Sorry I've asked a lot of you this time around, but I have faith in you x**

**Now go be creative! Haha x**

**Kurtalicious xx :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Louis' POV**

Sitting on my bed I open the laptop and go on to Skype. Luckily I see that Lottie is online, so I click to call her and wait for her to answer.  
A few seconds later I see her appear.

"Louis!" She squeals.

"Hey Lottie! How are you?"

"I'm great Lou! One second I'll get the others!" She gets up off her bed to go fetch them. I laugh when I see that she has multiple One Direction posters in her room... Especially posters of just Harry himself... Hmmm seems my sister and I share the same taste in curly haired men.

There's the distinct sound of three pairs of feet running up the stairs and then Fizz, Daisy and Phoebe appear.

"LOUIS!" They all shout I'm certain as loud as possible.

"Hey! How's it going guys? What have I missed?"

"I got the lead in the school nativity!" Daisy exclaims.

"That's my girl! You'll be acting on T.V in no time." I say back smiling at her.

"Lottie has a boyfriend!" Fizz tells me. Lottie pushes her off the bed for that.

"Oh you do now? Well I'm going to need to meet him sometime, make sure he knows not to mess with my sister." I say and Lottie blushes.

"Louis I swear to God if you do that I'll... I'll... Take all of your suspenders!" I gasp in fake horror and we all laugh.

"How are the boys Louis?" Phoebe asks me.

"They're good, everything's been a bit hectic recently though. Management made us move out of our flats and into this house so we could get a break for a short time."

"And how's Harry?" Fizz asks waggling her eyebrows at me.  
I'm certain I blush because all the girls laugh.

"Good."

"Louuuueeehhh there's something else, come on tell us! Did you FINALLY realise your love for one another?!" Lottie bribes me.

"Well," They're my sisters, I can tell them. "Yeah. I mean, kind of. I don't know about Harry but I know I'm in love with Harry." I need to cover my ears as they all squeal in delight.

"I KNEW IT! Pay up!" Lottie yells turning to Fizz.

"You bet on this!?" I exclaim, trust my sisters to make money out of my love life.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************1 HOUR LATER  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I return the laptop to Liam's room then walk down the stairs where I can hear all the boys are.  
They seem to be fighting over what to have for dinner.

"I only have one thing to say about this... Pizza!" I tell them taking a seat beside Niall who, as usual, is fighting his case for Nandos.

We argue for a bit longer before they all give in and we phone Dominos.  
Liam phones for us so we turn on the T.V to see what's on to pass an hour.

While they're still channel flicking I pull out my phone and log into twitter to see what mentions I have. There are the usual ones of 'I love you' or 'Have My babies!' which I skim over quickly before I see a tweet from Harry that I'm tagged in.  
'Hey Louis_Tomlinson I see you! Xx' with a picture of me sitting on the couch with my phone.  
I look up from my phone to see Harry smirking at me from the opposite couch. I smile back and snap a quick picture of him.

I tweet it with the caption 'I see you too! And I'm hungry help me make sure NiallOfficial doesn't eat all the pizza?xx'

Harry laughs at my tweet and tells Niall to check his twitter which he does very confused.  
Harry tweets me back as does Niall and before long all five of us are tweeting each other about pizza! The fan girls will be having a field day with this.

There's a knock at the door signalling that our pizzas have arrived. Niall shoots up out of his seat and runs to answer the door. We laugh a him, it's quite worrying how much he likes food.

"Liam! I don't have any money!" Niall shouts through to us and Liam leaves the room chuckling too himself.

"Yes! I love this movie!" Zayn exclaims as Inception comes on the T.V. Harry and I groan as Zayn has made us watch this like twenty times over the past year.

Liam and Niall re-enter with out three pizzas. Despite Niall's protests Liam puts them in the oven to heat up a bit.  
Harry stands up from the couch and asks me to come with him.

Oh no! He's going to say something about the kiss isn't he! I thought things we're back to normal and that we wouldn't have to go through this!

"Louis," He says closing the living room door and turning to face me. "I have a confession to make," Here we go, wait what? What is he confessing to?! "Louis, earlier today when I kissed you it wasn't just because I wanted to get you off of me. It was because... I love you."

Well I wasn't expecting that. Harry looks at me with hopeful eyes but I don't know what to do.

I'm not thinking rationally so I just go with my gut instinct and pull Harry closer so our noses are touching.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." With that I crash our lips together in a chaste kiss.  
Much to my dislike Harry pulls back and looks at me quizzically.

"Wait so you aren't freaked out?"

I laugh slightly. "You stupid boy! Of course not, I love you too!" Harry pulls our faces back together again.

The kiss gets mote heated as Harry runs his tongue along my lips asking for permission which I gladly allow him.  
There's a soft thud as I am pushed up against the wall my hands tangled in Harry's curls pulling softly and causing him to moan. There's literally no space left between us any more but I keep on pulling him closer desperate for more.

All of a sudden the door opens and someone walks out but Harry and I ignore it too wrapped in put own little world of passion long awaited.

"Hey guys pizza is read- Aaahh OMG my eyes! Harry! Louis! Stop for Christ sake!" Zayn screams. But nu uh we just ignore the quiffed boy. "Liam!" He screams again.

I can't really see what's going on mainly because my eyes are closed but also because I'm not facing the right way to be able to see them.  
I think Liam walks put into the hall though Because there is another noise of surprise.

"Zayn something tells me they aren't hungry for pizza, just leave them. Have fun boys..." Liam says uncertainly.

"AND USE PROTECTION!" I hear Niall call and I give him a thumbs up.

My lips didn't leave Harry's that entire time and yeah it'll be awkward later but right now he's all I want and need.

**A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP OHMEGERD**

**That is all.**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hate doing time lapses but I needed too, and sorry that I said this character wouldn't appear for a while but here she is! I was just desperate to write this one :P**

**ONE WEEK LATER (5 DAYS OF HOLIDAY LEFT)**

**Chapter 18**

**Louis POV**

Harry and I are crossing the street to go back to our new temporary home in this small town in the middle of no where that management sent us to. We got a phone call yesterday from management to tell us that we were going to be moved out of our flats and into a big house in London which we would share together, I'm quite sad as I love Harry and I's flat but this way it'll be easier to plan for tour and stuff.

Harry and I were just out on a date, even though El was there as a cover up to make it seem like a friendly day out. Which I don't mind as we're still good friends but I wanted some alone time with my Hazza bear!

Oh well, it's what's keeping the band safe so for now I'll put up with it.

We're crossing the last road, almost home when I drop my phone half way across and stop to pick it up again.

I look up and a bus is heading straight for me. I stand completely frozen in fear, I can hear Harry shouting at me to move but I can't, it's like I'm paralysed.

The bus is literally seconds from hitting me when I hear a shout and am pushed out of the path of the bus.

Harry runs over to me and helps me up pulling me into a tight hug, I briefly hug him back as we can't be too obvious in public, even if I did almost just die! I turn back around to see who or what pushed me.

All breath leaves my lungs when I see a young girl lying on the road not moving. Harry and I run over to her.

There's a group of about ten children aged between what looks like four and twelve, a lady in her late thirties and the man who was driving the bus standing around her.

When we approach the lady looks up at us and smiles sadly.

"I've just phoned the ambulance loves, no need to panic though she still has a pulse and moved a few moments ago so she isn't dead." She tells us.

"Thank you for that but I still am worried. I can't believe she saved me like that! What's her name? Miss...?"

"Lockhart, Miss Lockhart dear. Her name is Jade, and yeah she is a pretty remarkable girl." I nod in agreement, so Jade is the girl that saved my life.

Harry stands up from where he was crouching next to Jade. "Are you her mother?" He asks Miss Lockhart.

She smiles at us sadly again. "No unfortunately Jade is an orphan, I'm simply her temporary guardian until she is, hopefully, adopted." My heart breaks a bit, an orphan! I can't even imagine how hard that must be. I'm thankful enough to have two families, my real one with my mum and sisters and of course the boys. But this little girl doesn't have anyone.

Just then the ambulance pulls up with a police car. The paramedics start to work immediately bringing Jade back to full consciousness and checking for broken bones or concussions. As the police interview the bus driver that hit Jade.

They ask Miss Lockhart a few questions and she looks rather torn and worried so Harry and I walk over to see if we can help in any way.

"...We need an adult to go to the hospital with her because she is only twelve." One of the police officers tells her.

"Yes yes I understand but I can't leave all the other children." Miss Lockhart says gesturing to all the boys and girls a police woman was currently standing with. "I need to get them back to the orphanage!" She exclaims.

I step forward. "If you would like, Harry and I could accompany her. She did save my life after all and I would like to thank her." I say to Miss Lockhart, she looks up at us a look of relief on her face.

"You would boys?" We nod yes and she pulls us into a tight hug. "Thank you so so much! I'll be up later on to see how she is, again thank you boys!" We smile then climb in the back of the ambulance where Jade is being worked on by paramedics.

Harry looks at me and smiles locking our fingers together. At least we know she is alive, that's the main thing.

I keep thinking over and over, I know Harry is doing the same as we look at the unconscious Jade lying on a gurney.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Still Louis' POV**

We're sitting in hard plastic chairs in the waiting area of the hospital, waiting to hear about Jade with the rest of the boys who joined us as soon as we called to tell them what happened.

Zayn is texting Perrie and Niall is lightly snoring, fast asleep on Liam's shoulder who is just watching the blonde boy with eyes full of adoration. They really need to get their acts together and just tell each other already, it's really fricking annoying watch them flirt all the time and give each other goo goo eyes over dinner. I now know how they felt with Harry and I.

After another aggravating twenty minutes of waiting a nurse walks in to the area and all eyes fixate on her, every pair waiting for news that could possibly change their lives.

Totally un fazed by the staring she looks down at her clipboard and back up again. "Louis Tomlinson?" The boys and I all jump up, even a very startled and drowsy Niall.

The nurse spots us and walks over with a smile. "You have no need to worry Mr Tomlinson, Jade is absolutely fine except for a light sprain in her ankle which should heal within the week. I f you would like to go see her she is in room number 205 which is just through those double doors and to the right," She tells us pointing to the door.

We say a quick thanks and head for Jade's room.

We reach room 205 and knock the door before entering, Jade looks up when she hears the door open she looks thoroughly confused at first then she smiles a bit, God I hope she isn't a fan! She doesn't look like one but you know never judge a book by it's cover and all that.

"Sup, pretty boys." She says smirking at us and raising an eyebrow, I notice that she has her eyebrow pierced. Hm.

"Hi Jade, my name is Louis, I'm the person you pushed out the way." She smiles at us again and I shiver under her stare there's something kind of evil and judgemental about it.

"Oh I know who you are, Niall, Harry, Liam, Zayn and of course Louis. You're One Direction." Okay fan alert! "Don't worry though I'm not a fan, my room mate just blabbers about you all the time and cries a lot when ever she sees you. It's bloody irritating." We laugh a bit at her comment and she looks a bit taken a back by our laughter, as if she didn't expect it.

"So, thanks a lot for saving me. You didn't have to do that." I say moving to sit in a chair beside her bed.

"Don't sweat it, besides I couldn't let your hot piece of ass be squished by a big bus now could I? I would've been ripped to shreds by fan girl's had I not done something when I could." I see Harry tense out of the corner of my eye when she calls me hot. Jade laughs obviously she saw it too. "Calm your pants curly, I'm only thirteen and besides Louis not my type any way." The rest of the boys and I burst out laughing and Harry scowls at Jade, well he tries too before he gets sucked in and ends up laughing him self. "I can just appreciate a good bit of man but when I see it." She says winking at me.

We all laugh again and the rest of the lads take seats too around Jade's bed. I really quite like this girl.

Zayn suggests that we get to know her better, so Niall goes first to ask Jade a question.

"So wait are you... Are you a..." Niall stutters blushing the whole time.

"Lesbian?" Jade finishes for him and he nods. "Nope, I'm as straight as a plank of wood."

"Well I'm glad we got the important topics covered, thanks Ni." Liam says sarcastically. "So Jade, tell us something about you."

"Well, I've lived at the orphanage since I was six, I've had a tough past, I can play the piano and the guitar. I love writing, stories, poems, songs anything. I also really like to draw... What else... Oh and when I'm older I want to get more piercings and also tattoos!" Zayn and Harry high five Jade when she says that being the tattoo enthusiasts that they are.

"Hey guys can I talk to you outside for a second?" I say, the boys look confused but nod and follow me out the room.

Once the door is shut I turn to them.

"What's up Lou?" Zayn asks.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could adopt Jade! Before you protest hear me out, she needs a home, we're about to move to a new house that has two extra rooms that we're never gonna use, we've all said at one point or another that we want another person in the house, preferably a girl. And she saved my life for crying out loud! It's the least we can do!" The lads all look at me.

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Zayn suddenly pipes up.

"Me too, she saved my Boo's life! I would be happy to have her around." Harry says also walking over to me and taking my hand again, I look around to make sure no one can see then stretch up to peck him on the cheek.

"I really like her, and I've always wanted a sister." Niall agrees.

We all turn expectantly to Liam eagerly awaiting his verdict on the situation.

"I would love having her around too guys but how are we gonna convince management? They barely just got on board with Harry and Louis. But I suppose, we could try." We all cheer and hug our 'dad'.

"Time to go tell her then?" They nod at me and we re-enter Jade's room.

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM! So there is your first plot twist! For this, I put together the ideas for two characters I was sent by emo-rocker101 and DisneyCrazed26 love the name BTW :D **

**Thanks for your help with her :) **

**Tell me what you think of Jade, and don't worry this story will still be Larry centred no matter what :) **

**See you soon Kurtains Thanks to IAmADirectioner for that :D**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Louis' POV**

Jade looks at us again when we enter and we smile at her she pulls her sleeves down over her hands. She shakes he bleached blonde fringe out of her eyes looks at us expectantly.  
I've just noticed that she has purple eyes, cool.

"So Jade, what would you think if we were to adopt you?" Harry says to her.

She looks shocked and excited. "Well that would be amazing! Are you telling me that your actually considering it?!"

"Yeah, why not? You're really nice, you need a place to call home, you saved my life! And we think you could use five big brothers." I say and her purple eyes fill with hope.

"Visiting hours are almost over and they want to keep you overnight. So we'll talk to our management and see what they say and hopefully we'll be back tomorrow to take you home as our sister!" Liam says excitedly.

"Guys, you don't even know how much this means to me! Thank you so much." Jade says smiling at us all.

We each hug her, I go last and thank her for saving me again, then say bye and leave to go home.

**~ Back at the house ~**

"Hello? Simon? Yeah it's Liam here. I was, no we were wondering if we could talk to you about something? Yeah they're all here... One minute," Liam pulls the phone away from his ear and beckons us over putting the phone on speaker.  
We all call hello's to Simon on the other end.

"Hello boys, so what do you want to discuss?"

"Well, I was almost hit by a bus today. And before you freak out I'm fine it never actually hit me, a girl named Jade pushed me out of the way." I tell Simon. I really hope he agrees with us.  
"And so we were wondering, and I know we have asked a lot of you recently what with Harry and I dating and all that, but we were wondering if we could adopt Jade as our sister. She's an orphan you see and the boys and I feel it's the least we can do for her."

There's silence on the end of the phone while Simon thinks over everything I just told him.

"Alright boys, but I just want to make sure your certain. Remember your adopting a child, that's a lot of work and responsibility required of you."

"We know Si, but I think we're all sure about this." We all mutter little agreements to Zayn's statement.

"Okay then boys go get those papers signed and welcome your new sibling." We all cheer. I think Simon's only being so understanding because we've had such a great year but still, we're getting a little sister!

**Jade's POV**

I really hope the boys come to get me early. As much as I've said I hate them in the past it's mainly just their music I can't stand, I hate all that pop crap. But them as people I really like, they're all so cute! Eww I can't believe I just used that word.

I'm so bored in this hospital there's nothing to do, I'm just lying here in the dark. I look up at the clock on the wall to see that it's only two in the morning.

Miss Lockhart came to visit me earlier and give me some clothes and my iPod, she said that the boys had dropped by and collected the papers to sign, so they are legally my guardians now!

I would listen to my iPod but I don't own any ear phones. It's a miracle we even managed to save it before the fire took everything else.  
Let me explain, when I was five my parents had just gotten a divorce and my mum became an alcoholic. One night my older brother, Michael, and I we're in bed asleep and my mum fell asleep and left the oven on.

Well you can guess the rest, the house took a matter of seconds to turn into a blaze luckily Michael and I managed to escape in time, my mum died in the house. I know it sounds awful but I don't really care that she did, sure when I was five I cried a bit but I've quickly gotten over it over the years. She didn't care much for Michael or I, I'm just keeping the feeling mutual.  
I didn't take anything with me, Michael however had snatched his iPod and a picture of the two of us at Disneyland the previous year before the fire got them

After that Michael and I went to live with our dad. It was okay to start off with but then my dad fell into debt and like my mother before him turned to drink.  
At least with my mum she would just ignore us when she was drunk but my dad was violent, he punched me, slapped me, kicked me and even raped me.

On my last night at my dads house Michael and I were in our room hiding and waiting for him to come home drunk like every night. We heard him come stumbling in swearing and smashing things as he went.  
When he couldn't find us his violence increased and soon he came crashing through our door a gun in his hands.  
He was screaming at us for being awful children. Michael whispered in my ear to run. So when we saw out chance we were up and running towards the front door.  
Our dad got there before us though blocking our exit, I did the next rational thing that came to mind and lunged for the phone and dialling 999 I didn't even wait for the woman to ask me my problem or location I just screamed the address down the phone at her.  
There was a loud bang from behind me and I turned around and let out a scream.

Michael was lying against the wall, blood pooling around his leg and stomach. My brother was dead. My big brother. My idol. My reason for life was gone.

As you can probably guess my dad was arrested and is now in prison, I was sent to the orphanage and there I have stayed ever since is was eight.

Before I left the house that horrible night a police officer handed me my brothers iPod and the picture after I asked for him to fetch them for me.

The past five years I've changed dramatically, my used to be brown hair is now bleached blonde, I have my eyebrow pierced and my ear pierced twice, I even have a tattoo.  
I looked in the mirror earlier on today and was annoyed to find that they had taken all of my make-up off my face. Miss Lockhart didn't bring it with her today which was quite irritating but I was thankful that she brought me my essentials like underwear and clothes for tomorrow. She said that the boys told her that was all I'd need as they were going to take me shopping tomorrow, wait no, today! I keep forgetting that it's so early!

I suppose I should get some sleep now, I have a big day ahead of me.

**A/N: wow I've been updating a lot today!**

**So do you like Jade know you know her a bit better? I think she's going to be fun to write and see progress as a character there is a lot to come from her**

**See you very soon!**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 (OMG what is even happening?!)**

**Jade's POV**

"Should we wake her?"

"I dunno, what is she gets cranky and decides she doesn't wanna live with us any more?"

"Really Haz? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"Guys! Shh! She's waking up! Mornin' Jade." Niall says smiling at me. I smile back sleepily and sit up properly rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

All the boys smile and say good morning to me. "Morning boys." I say with a yawn.

"C'mon let's get you ready! We have a big day of shopping ahead!" Zayn practically squeals. "Where are your clothes?" He asks me, I point to the red hand bag sitting on the chair.  
Zayn un-zips the bag a d gives my clothes a look of distaste upon sight before throwing the bag to me.

I smirk and hop off the bed, limping I head for the bathroom to change.  
I wash quickly then un-zip my bag and pull out my clothes. Very skinny black jeans, a tight navy blue tank top and a tight red hoodie with ears on it.  
I quickly brush through my hair teasing it only a bit in certain places.  
I'm still really annoyed about my no make-up situation but oh well.  
I rummage in the pockets of my bag one last time and am ecstatic to come across my red plastic 'BAZINGA!" necklace **(a/n something which I actually own**!) I quickly put it on then leave the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Liam asks I nod and smile at him. Double checking one last time that I have everything especially my picture and iPod we leave the room and head for the exit.

It's raining when we get out side and so I pull up my hood earning a chuckle from Louis who is walking behind me.

"Cool hood." He says playing with the ears a bit, I laugh and thank him for the compliment.

I climb in a car with Harry, Louis and Niall, Liam and Zayn are going to follow in Liam's car.

"Okay Jade you know this place better than us, where are the shops?" Harry calls into the back of the car where Niall and I are sitting.

"There's a pretty big shopping centre just ten minutes out side of town." I say then give him directions.

Louis asks if we want music on, Niall and Harry cheer and put on some crap song by Alicia Keys about a girl on fire.  
I scoff at them singing along and they turn to face me.

"You don't like this stuff?" Niall asks me and I shake my head no.

"Mind if I plug my iPod in and give you boys a taste of real music?" I ask them, being the polite and sweet lads they are they say yes with out hesitation. I smirk and scroll through my iPod finding the song I think will freak them out most. I hand it to Harry and tell him just to click play.  
He plugs it into the car adapter and clicks play.

The intro begins and they share worried glances. I laugh a bit, if pop as all they ever listen too this part is the least of their worries.  
I begin singing along with it._ - Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides -_

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light_

They all, except Lou who is driving, look up at me. I smirk devilishly and raise a finger to say wait for it.

_STAY RIGHT HERE WE CAN CHANGE OUR PLIGHT!  
STORMING THROUGH THIS DESPITE WHAT'S RIGHT!_

_One final fight, for this tonight  
Whoa  
With knives and pens, we've made our plight_

_Lay your heart down, the end's in sight  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right_

_EVERYDAY IT'S STILL THE SAME DULL KNIFE!  
STAB IT THROUGH AND JUSTIFY YOUR PRIDE!_

I guess Harry had enough because he picks my iPod up off the adapter and tosses it back to me.

"Remind me to never let you DJ one of our parities." He says.

I smirk and laugh a bit. "I'm afraid I can't make that promise Harry. I feel it's my duty to educate you boys in the world of emo." They give me weary looks and I laugh again relaxing back in my seat and watching the trees pass us by.

**~ at the shopping centre ~**

We all step out of the cars and head for the centre. The boys have up their hoods and have sunglasses on incase someone recognises them.  
I tried to re assure them that there would be no one here on a Sunday afternoon but they wouldn't listen.

They look at me expectantly when we enter and it takes me a second to realise they need me to go first because I know my way around.

I instantly head off in search of my favourite shop 'Pulp' all the boys following behind me.

The girl at the desk greets me when I walk in, I never buy anything because I can't afford it but I'm a regular customer in here.

"Hey Jade, long time no see! How's it going?" She asks me, see told you, regular.

"Things are good Jess, I got adopted by these five doofuses," I say pointing to the boys who are currently laughing their heads off at a 'David and Goliath' t-shirt with a duck on it. Jess and I laugh at the boys and chat for a while.

Then I set to work choosing as much as I can carry, the boys said that money was no object and I could choose what ever I wanted.

So I've chosen several pairs of skinny jeans in neon pink, blue and green, two in black, one pair which are blue with a black cheetah print and a pair where one leg is pink and the other is black.  
I also got a few cool t-shirts, one with Green Day on it, another which Harry insisted I get that says 'Lazer Cats!' with drawings of cats with laser eyes all over it, and a couple of tank tops in different colours.  
I even got a hoodie with MCR on it and a jumper with Iron Man on it!

I thank Jess and we leave with a bag each.

"Right where to next Jade?" Louis asks. I think for a second and realise I can't decide.

"I dunno why don't one of you pick?" Zayn's eyes brighten at the idea, he grabs my hand and pulls me up the escalator with him being careful of my ankle the whole time.

We come to a stop in front of my worst night mare. Lipsy London.

"No! Zayn, no!" I protest trying to pull in the opposite direction.

"Aw come on Jade! We need to get you a few dresses for award ceremonies and concerts." Zayn being a lot stronger than manages to pull me into the horrible frilly shop.

"Guys! Niall! Louis! Harry! Liam! Some one save me!" I scream they just laugh and help push me into the shop.

"Sorry love but we do need to get you some dresses." Liam says, I scowl at them.

"I hate you all." I mutter giving in and allowing them to bring me into the shop. I hate dresses! At least with skirts I can wear leggings but with dresses my legs are on show even with tights on!

Niall, Harry and Liam all look a little lost but Zayn and Louis seem to be in their element running around and picking up anything that catches their eye. Something I notice is that everything they pick up is either white or light pink with lots of sparkles and floaty material.  
I roll my eyes and walk over to a dress I like. It's black tight material, strapless with random gold stripes all over it.

After half an hour of being forced to try on numerous frilly sparkly things in various shades of white, cream, pink and gold we finally leave with five dresses all of my choice I managed to convince them with.  
Two are black one black and pink and one is purple with black lace over it.

"Okay, next?" Liam asks. The boys took all of the bags off of me and are each carrying two.

"Hmm, make-up!" I say then head off towards Boots.

I have never owned this much make-up in my entire life. The boys basically allowed me to buy the shop!

"Okay last thing." I say and head off again.

"And that is?" Harry asks me, after realising I was telling the truth about virtually no one being here they took off their 'disguises'. Harry and Louis are slyly holding hands which they drop every time someone passes.  
It's cute. Agh that word again!

I laugh nervously. "Eh, underwear..." The boys raise their eyebrows but nod in understanding.

When we reach Victoria's Secret Niall and Liam being the innocent little boys they are decide to stay outside but not before Liam tells the boys not to be inappropriate.

Zayn, Louis and Harry run around laughing at all the bras they see bigger than a C. They keep making jokes about someone named Perrie who I think is Zayn's girlfriend from the way he reacts.

I laugh slightly and shop my self. When I'm done the boys join me at the till and eye my choices wearily.

"Well someone likes lacy things." Louis says smirking it me, I hit him playfully and everyone laughs.

Were about to head back to the car when I remember one last thing. "Guys! I need to get one last thing!"

"Okay what is it?"

"Earphones!" I say. They smile, Louis says he'll take me to get them so we hand all the bags to the rest of the lads and head to HMV.

I select a pair with penguins on the ear buds. Louis comes to meet me at the till with a box in his hands I look at it curiously and he smiles.

"It's A docking station for your new room." He tells me, I'll deny this later but I squeal and hug Louis.

"Than you so so much for everything Louis. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You don't have to, just you still being here is enough. I thought you were dead yesterday, when I found out you weren't it made me so happy. I couldn't bear the thought of someone so young dying because they saved me."

I think Louis is about to cry so I pull him into another tight hug. "Hey no tears, I'm still here and I'm not going any where any time soon. I just found the best big brothers a girl could ask for and I don't plan on letting that go any time soon." He nods and we pull apart.

I'm so lucky to have these boys.

**~ Back at the house ~**

Oh my goodness! This house is huge!  
The boys said that this isn't even their actual house this is just temporary while they're on break for a while!  
Because of that they sent the majority of my new clothes away with a guy named Paul who I found out is their bodyguard. They said he would put them in my closet at the new house where we would be going in four days time.

We walk through the door and to be honest I wouldn't mind just staying in this house for ever. It's so pretty and it's absolutely huge!

Liam brings me up the stairs with the rest of the boys following to show me my room. It's not anything spectacular but it's more than I had at the orphanage. There's a queen sized bed, a closet and a vanity. The boys give me my new stuff so I can put it away and they all leave except Zayn who says he wants to help me organize it all.  
I'm seriously beginning to wonder wether Harry and Louis are the only gay ones, even if Zayn does have a girlfriend.

I take of my hoodie and we get to work putting things on hangers and into drawers. I find it all a bit boring so I plug in my new docking station and play one of my favourite songs. _- London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines by Panic! At The Disco -_

_Stop stalling, make a name for yourself.  
Boy you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out.  
If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun_

Start talking "a sensationalist"  
Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent  
If you talk you better walk you better keep your mouth shut  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun

(Panic!: meet the press)  
It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us to take a chance

(Panic!: meet the press)  
It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us...

Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote

Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote 

"Interesting music..." Zayn says looking up from where he is folding one of my new tank tops.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys don't listen to proper bands." I say sarcastically.

"Hey!" Zayn exclaims in protest. "Do you have any other song on there?"

"Dearest Zayn I have plenty of songs! One minute and I'll put on something else." I smirk and get up off my bed, these boys will never ever trust me with anything music related, ever.

I scroll through my artist searching for a band I know will freak Zayn out. I turn the volume up really high and click on 'Suicide Silence' then the song 'F**k Everything'.

_If you hate the world around you.__  
__And you hate everything that you see.__  
__And if what you see makes you happy,__  
__Then fuck off cause we're all out of time.__  
__So follow me.___

_Life is short, I'll make it what it's worth.__  
__With time well spent, time spent so well.__  
__So don't run away, just face the new day,__  
__Without a single fear in mind.__  
__Just take it one day at a time!___

_And...Fuck everything! Everything!__  
__Fuck everything! Everything!_

I hear all the boys come running up the stairs as if there is a fire or something.

"GUYS! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE!" Liam yells over it.

"IT'S JADE'S IDEA OF 'MUSIC'! JADE TURN IT DOWN!" Harry yells at me I smile and turn it down.

"What? You don't like this stuff?" I say sarcastically.

Niall and Louis laugh a bit. "Maybe next time you blast music through the house you could warn us first." Niall tells me.

"Nu uh, that would ruin all my fun!" We all laugh and head down stairs to get some dinner.

**A/N: Sorry about all the songs in this chapter I just had a lot of fun messing with the boys ;) **

**This is like my biggest chapter yet! But I think you deserved because we reached chapter 20! And I wouldn't be here with out you! THANK YOU xx**

**Also if I offend any one in any way while writing this I'm truly sorry I don't mean any offence xxxxx**

**So remember the prologue? Yeah, unfortunately that will be catching up with us very soon :'( **

**See you soon my lovely little Kurtians **

**Kurtalicious xx**

**P.S remember to comment we're almost at 40! :O**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Jade's POV**

There's a faint knock on my door, I sit up and see Louis poking his head through the gap.

"Morning love, breakfast is ready." He says then leaves again.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and slip my feet into my slippers.  
I trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen rubbing my eyes.  
I say a quick hello to everyone and take a seat beside Niall at the breakfast bar.  
A plate of pancakes is placed in front of me by Harry. Let me re phrase that, a mountain of pancakes is placed in front of me.  
There are like six pancakes here! I'm not going to eat all this!  
I pick up four and place them on Niall's plate.

"Foo ont ant em?" He says with his mouth full of pancakes. I giggle slightly and shake my head. Niall shrugs and sets to work eating more pancakes.

I get about two or three bites into the first one and feel sick already but continue eating because I don't want to alarm the boys.  
I just manage to finish one then I can't make my self continue.

"So boys what are we doing today?" Zayn asks as Niall and I come to sit on the couch with them.

"Why don't we just have a bonding day?" Liam suggests. The boys nod and agree. "That sound good to you Jade?" I nod then head up the stairs to change.

I head into the bathroom to take a shower. I rub the cinnamon scented shampoo into my hair then stop to admire the admire the scars on my wrist. Six of them on each wrist all the same length. Perfect cuts.  
The only thing about my life that was perfect when I made them. I haven't cut for two months now.  
Life got better, easier to deal with. The pain wasn't as intense as before.

One thing hasn't stopped though.

I dry my hair then get dressed into my new jeans with the different coloured legs and a t-shirt that says 'I Don't LOL'.  
I pull my hair back into a pony tail then bend over the toilet and put my fingers in my mouth and to the back of my throat, throwing up my one pancake from this morning.

I'm just flushing the toilet and washing my hands when there's a knock at the door.

"Jade? Are you okay? You've been in there for a while now." I hear Liam call through the door.

"Eh, yeah. I'm just doing my hair and make-up then I'll be out." I call back.

"Oh, okay. Meet you downstairs when you're done." Liam replies.  
I fix the bracelets on my wrists to hide the cuts then apply a thin coat of foundation to my face. I line my eyes with a thick layer of black eye-liner winging it out slightly at the corners then apply a coat of mascara to my eyelashes.  
I fix my fringe so it's in front of my eyes then I limp to the door, open it and head down stairs.

The boys are sitting in a circle on the floor with a bottle in the middle. I take a seat in between Harry and Louis purposely pushing them apart much to their dismay.  
The rest of the boys laugh at them and high five me.  
Mid high five Zayn stops my arm and turns it over so it's palm up for a second I'm scared he's seen my cuts but then I realise he's seen my tattoo.

"Do you have a tattoo?!" He exclaims inspecting my arm closer.

"Yeah." I reply as if it's the most obvious thing on the planet which it is.  
The rest of the lads gather around to look at my tattoo.  
It's pretty simple, black flowing scripture which reads "If You Love Me So Much Why Are You Walking Away?" I got it for my mum, dad and the boy who tattooed it for me.

"You're like thirteen! How on earth did you get this!?" Says Liam while rubbing my arm to make sure it isn't just ink.

I yank my arm away from their prying eyes. "My old boyfriend did it for me earlier this year." Their eyes go wide, they obviously want to learn more but it can wait 'til later. "Nope I'm not telling you anything else. Now what's this bottle for?"

They sigh in defeat and sit back in their places to explain the game to me. It's just truth or dare which is really simple. They all agree that I can go first so I reach forward and spin the bottle. It stops on Zayn. I smirk at him and ask, "Truth or Dare Zayn?"

He smirks back. "Dare." He says smiling at me.

I take a second to think of a good one and almost laugh maniacally when I get the perfect dare. "I dare you to eat a whole chilli." Zayn's eyes grow to the size of tea cups and all the boys snigger. Louis gives me a fist bump and throws his arm around my shoulders.

"You know I think you're gonna fit in really well as our sister." He tells me, we laugh and stand up to follow Zayn to the kitchen.  
Liam opens the fridge and tosses Zayn a chilli which he looks at with eyes full of hate before opening his mouth and taking a huge bite of the it.  
After five seconds he spits it out and starts chugging milk straight from the carton while we all laugh hysterically.

After Zayn washes his mouth out for the tenth time we head back to the living room to continue our game.  
Zayn spins the bottle this time and it lands on Harry.

"What'll it be Haz?"

"Eh, dare." He replies.

Zayn smiles, no wait, evilly smirks at me. "I dare you to take off your top and wear one of Jade's bras for the rest of the game." He finishes with a laugh. My jaw hits the floor and my eyes go wide. That, pardon my French here, bastard!

"You are such a son of a female dog!" I cry at Zayn who just laughs again. Harry gives me and apologetic look then leaves the room.  
He returns about five minutes later shirtless and with my black and pink striped bra on. I try not to but end up laughing at the fact that Harry stuffed it with toilet paper.

"What size even are you?! It took me forever to properly stuff this thing." I try to stop Louis but to no avail he crawls around the back of me and Harry to check my bra size. I put my head in my hands and groan, I know I'm blushing like crazy!  
It's times like this when I hate boys they're so God damn immature!

"Whew! Are you sure your thirteen?" He exclaims eyeing me warily. I slap him up the side of his head and give him a 'say-anything-and-feel-my-wrath' look, to which he backs away from to go and sit on Harry's other side.

Harry reaches forward and spins the bottle and it lands on Niall and he picks truth.

By the time Louis spins the bottle and it lands on me I've learned that Niall would rather kill a kitten than eat a baby, I've seen Liam 'booty shake' to "Don't Cha" and I've witnessed Louis doing the cinnamon challenge.

"So little Sis, truth or dare?" Louis asks me making large hand gestures and speaking in his presenter voice.

I chuckle at him. I know these boys mean business and when you pick dare they make you regret it, so I go with the safer option. "Truth."

"Alright, hm ... Who out of all of us do you find the most attractive?"

"Louis! That's like insecest or something!" Liam yells hitting him on the head.

"Why do people keep on hitting me!?" Louis yells back jumping at Liam and starting a wrestling match.

Before long Harry has gotten involved to, and I quote, "Save boo bears gorgeous bum." Zayn, who was obviously feeling left out, got involved to help out Liam.  
Niall and I look at each other over the pile of bodies and he gives me an evil smirk, I don't have enough time to react before he's picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder.

"Niall! Put me down!" I scream kicking my legs. "Come on you leprechaun! Let me goooo!" Niall stops and lets me down, I smirk at him in triumph.

The smile is quickly wiped off my face when he smiles back at me and slowly advances on me like a carnivore on prey.

"What did you call me?" He asks slowly. "You know, I hate being called a leprechaun and people that call me one deserve punishment."

"Wh-What kind of punishment?" I stammer out, I know Niall is just joking around but he is really creeping me out and not in a good way like Gerard Way does.

"I'll give you a little taste..." Niall smiles again then pounces on me pinning me to the ground and tickling me sides 'till they are sore.  
All of a sudden he stops and grabs my wrist. I try to pull it away but it doesn't work. He looks down at me with wide eyes.

"Jade, what are these?" The boys have stopped wrestling now and have come to see what the problem is.  
I turn my face away from Niall who is still holding my wrist in a death grip, refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

"Jade Niall asked you a question. What are these scars on your wrist?" Liam asks his voice laced with hints of anger, confusion and fright.

"Guys, please just drop it. It's nothing really, I promise." Please, please, please let it go! I'm not ready to tell them about everything yet. But I still don't think I've convinced them. "You honestly have nothing to worry about, that's way in my past now. I'll tell you about all of the stuff that happened to me one day, just not right now." They all look at me. I can tell that they're still unconvinced. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

With that I stand up and walk from the room of silent boys closing the door behind me.

I wonder how they'll handle it when I tell them...

**A/N: OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS WE GOT TO OVER 40 REVIEWS! GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! **

**OH MY GLOB! WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING?! **

**THANKS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MMMMUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCHHHH HHHHHHHHH! :D **

**So what did you think about this chapter? There's maybe about one more to go before the prologue returns and we're back in 'real time' cause remember this has all happened, Louis' just recalling it all to Liam :p I suppose it doesn't make that much sense but you all seem to like it so... :)**

**QUESTION TODAY :- Do you like Hazza's new tattoo? I think it's kinda coolio but I don't like tattoo's all that much, I think personal one's are really sweet and cute... But wth? Why a ship?! **

**Haha what do you think? **

**Peace out Kurtians **

**Kurtalicious :D xx **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESUS!... Even though it's only Christmas Eve.. Well it is in Scotland anyway :)**

**So this is like my Christmas present to you all, be warned though it's rather sad and I hated writing this... On Lou's birthday as well :'( **

**Chapter 22 **

**Louis' POV**

"Right lads we're heading up to bed." I tell the boys, Harry and I stand hand in hand and head for the door.

"Remember no 'funny business', we have a child in the house now!" Liam calls after us as we're almost out the door,

"Yeah, yeah what ever." Harry mumbles under his breath, rolling his eyes. I giggle at him then we head up stairs.

Our room, used to be mine but now we share and Jade is in Harry's old room, is across the hall from Jade's. I stop Harry just outside her door and peek in to make sure she's asleep.

I hear her soft breathing through the blackness of the room and shut the door smiling to my self. I suppose she's more of a daughter to me, I did sign the papers as I'm the oldest and she has my last name as well. Harry and I will just be her two dad's, like Rachel in 'Glee'.

"Come on boo bear! I'm getting cold!" I laugh at Harry's call for my warmth and strut into the room.

"You called for moi?!" I ask him striking a pose and pouting my lips 'cause I'm fabulous... It's a fact.

Just saying... ;)

"Yes! Now get in here and cuddle with me before I freeze my butt off!" I laugh again and strip down to my boxers then climb in to bed beside Harry moving into his arms.

I can't help but feel like this is how it should've have been all along and that this is how it should be forever more. In these moments with just Harry and I everything is perfect, I feel as though nothing can harm us.

My life has become so wonderful recently, Harry is mine, our band is going strong, I couldn't love the rest of the boys more if I tried and I have a new daughter/sister, who I love very much even after just two days and who, in time will open up to us, and we'll be able to help her deal with her past.

"Harry?"

"Uh huh?" He mumbles eyes closed and half asleep.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you so so much, and that I'm so thankful I met you because I don't know where I would be right now without you and the boys, and even Jade." Harry opens his eyes and looks at me with an intense stare.

"Louis, I feel the exact same, I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I would be lost without you, you are my everything and you have given me permission to let you be that to me. Your like a lighthouse to me, really I would be lost in my self if it weren't for you and the others making my world the wonderful place it is." Harry says not once breaking the stare he has me locked in. I pull him into a deep passionate kiss, crying a bit but they're tears of happiness, joy and thank fullness.

We pull apart but I keep our foreheads pressed together. "You are one gorgeous being you know that Curly?" We laugh slightly and kiss again.

After... A while... of more kissing we snuggle down into the covers wrapped in each others warmth and love and fall into a deep blissful sleep.

~oOo~** NEXT DAY!** ~oOo~

I'm woken up by the sound of laughter and the sensation of my bed moving. I open my eyes, squinting when the sunlight hits them.  
It's really cold in here! Did they turn the heating off?! It's the start of December, not exactly the warmest of times!

"Morning Lou!" Someone shouts, I think it's Jade. But why does she sound so far away? I open my eyes again properly this time and sit up slowly. Once I'm sitting I look around and find out why it's so cold.

Those God damn mother foopers!

They have carried Harry and I's mattress, with just me on it may I point out, that boy is going down! They put me out side in the snow! Which has obviously fallen over night. No wonder I'm so cold!

"Hey, Louis are you cold?!" An Irish accent calls out to me. I turn towards the house and see them all at the window. Jade, Niall, Liam, Zayn and even Harry all smirking at me and laughing their butts off at my confusion and anger,

"Sorry Boo but it was either help them or have them shave my head, and I just can't work that look like Li can!" Harry shouts to me stroking Liam's head.

"If you think that gets you in the clear then you are most definitely wrong Hazza!" I call back and I can hear them all laugh at Harry. "Now will you get your God damn ass down here and carry me indoors before I catch the flu?!" Harry nods and runs down stairs and outside to get me, fully clothed in appropriate snow gear to keep him warm while I'm sitting here wrapped in a cold duvet wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He has some cheek.

He carries me bridal style back into the house where Liam is waiting with a hot chocolate and warm duvet for me. I smile at him gratefully then quickly remember I'm supposed to be mad so go back to scowling.

**Harry's POV**

I feel bad about what we did to Louis but I had to save my curls! Lou will come to his senses soon enough and not be mad at me any longer.

I'm sitting beside said boy on the couch, we're snuggling so that he will heat up. You know there are plus sides to this whole prank.

I like this, it's lovely and quiet, just the two of us. Alone.

The rest of the guys went out to go to the local park and mess about in the snow to give us some much appreciated alone time.

I'm getting up to go and make Louis a cup of tea when my phone rings. I head into the hall and pull it put of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Harry it's Simon here_."

"Oh hey Uncle Si! What's up?"

"_Well I've just been to a meeting to discuss you and the boys and One Direction as a whole. And, well, the board decided that you and Louis being in a relationship, secret or not, isn't good for the band... I tried to fight your case, I really tried Harry trust me on that one, but they wouldn't budge. So unfortunately you're going to have to break up with Louis._"

"WHAT!?" I scream down the phone, this can't be happening. "Simon, you know I can't do that to him!"

"_Harry you're going to have to, otherwise your careers might be over and all that hard work will have been for nothing._" I sigh, there's no way out of this. I need to break his heart. The most important person in the world to me, I need to crush his sweet and fragile heart and with that mine. "_Tell him, you have to send him in the right direction for the band and his own good. But you can't tell him that you've been told to do this, he'll only protest and then you run the risk of losing everything more._" Simon continues but I only hear words of it.

I can't do it. There is absolutely no way in hell I'll be able to do something like that to him.

"Okay, Si. Thanks for trying, it's nice to know we have your support. I'll try my hardest to let him down easily."

"_Thanks for being so understanding Harry, I really wish there was more I could do for you._"

"You tried to save us as best you could, that's all I can ask of you. See you soon Si."

"_See you Harry, good luck._"

I sigh again and lock my phone turning back to the kitchen and living room. The second I see Louis' gorgeous face I just want to cry. This is going to be nearly impossible!

"Who was on the phone Hazza babe?" Louis asks.

"Oh just my mum to check up on things, she says hi." You're a big fat old liar Harry Styles!

I hand Lou his tea and take a seat beside him again. Well, might as well do it now. "Lou? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Haz, what's up?" He turns around to give me his full attention slowly sipping on his tea. I'm never going to kiss those lips again.

"I don't think that there is any easy way to say this so here goes, I don't think that we're going to work out..." His face falls. I'm so so sorry Louis!

"What?" He asks bewildered.

"I think that it's in the band and our best interests if we call things off." I hate this, please don't cry boo, you'll make me cry! Too late, he's crying. I'm an awful human being.

"But wh-what about all that stuff, about how I'm your lighthouse and you couldn't live with out me? I thought you loved me." His voice cracks on the last word and more tears spill over. I'm going straight to hell.

"I thought I loved you too, but I think it was just over active hormones or something. And I don't think we should jeopardise our future over one silly little fling." I can't believe I just said that.

"Well you know what, fuck you and your stupid fling. Screw you Harry Styles! I love you! You love me too! I know it! Your just too fucking scared to see it! And you know what when you do don't come bloody crawling back to me asking for a second chance!" He slaps me across the face and storms out the room slamming each door he goes through on his way until he reaches our, no, his room and there's some banging and more swearing before the door shuts.

What the hell have I done? I hear the door open and four pairs of feet enter.

"What the hell did you do!?"

**A/N: Ohmehgerd! I'm so sorry about that! Gahh, I hated writing this! But now we are basically caught up with the prologue so... Yay... I think... :/ **

**Have a wonderful Christmas my babies and may God's blessings be upon you all at this wonderful time! And remember to stay safe! I hope you all get everything you hoped for and have great days! MWAH!**

**See you soon **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Niall's POV**

What did I just witness?!

Zayn's crouched in front of Harry trying to get a response. It's not working. Liam is away upstairs to see if Louis will speak to him.

Jade and I are just standing, witnessing it all happen. Like everything is in slow motion.  
I can't believe it. If any love was one to last - other than Zayn and Perrie of course - it was Harry and Louis' love. It was so perfect and meant to be.

"Jade, come with me. Let's go make some lunch." I put my arm around Jade's shoulders and steer her toward the kitchen.

"Niall," She whispers. "What happened?"

I sigh and take a seat beside her at the breakfast bar. "That's just it Jay, I don't know." I think I'm in shock. If I'm in shock then I don't know what you'd call Harry.

Probably Lou as well, judging from the lack of info from Liam who is still upstairs.

"I'm gonna make so lunch, what do you want Jade?" I say standing up and walking towards the fridge.

"I don't want anything Niall, thanks anyway though." Jade replies looking at the ground. This is really affecting her.

"Well I'll tell you what then, let's me and you go out and get coffee or something. I'm sure I saw a Starbucks in town! What do ya say?" She still doesn't reply so I grab her hand and pull her up. "C'mon it'll be fun."

I'm supposed to be on holiday! This is anything but peaceful! That's why I'm getting out of the house.

Jade and I walk the whole road to Starbucks in silence. We get inside and remove our hats and gloves thankful for the heat.  
I order my self and Jade a hot chocolate each, with a chocolate muffin to share.  
We sit at one of the tables with two couches instead of seats.

"So Jade, care to tall to me?" I ask leaning forward and grabbing her hand.

She looks up at me her eyes full of fear and sadness. "Niall you don't understand the extremeness of my past. It's a long story." She tells me looking up and I to my eyes.

"I have time."

**Jade's POV**

"I have time."

So I tell him everything about my mum and dad... And Michael.. It's fair to say he's a bit taken back by it all but he does his best to hide it, for which I'm thankful.

"So that's how I ended up in the orphanage, depressed and alone. From that you can guess where the cuts came from, but like I said I stopped that ages ago." I say.

Niall looks up at me then stands and walks around the couch to sit next to me. "Jade you've probably heard this a billion times, and it's probably not something you want to hear. But I'm so sorry you had to go through all that at such a young age." He pulls me into a tight hug and I return it gratefully.

"If there's anything I can do for you, ever, just let me know." Niall says pulling out of our embrace and looking me in the eye.

"You don't know how much that means to me Niall." I hug him close again, then pull out of it. "You know, it's nice to have my big brother back. Even if it is in the form of five strange boy band members." We laugh and get up to leave.

When we reach the exit there's a lot of shouting outside, strange I wonder what's happening.

My question is instantly answered when we walk outside and are greeted by a million flashes from twenty cameras.

_"NIALL! WHO'S THE GIRL?!"_

_"ISN'T SHE A BIT TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!?"_

_"WHERE ARE THE OTHER BOYS?!"_

_"DO THEY APPROVE OF YOU AND YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND!?"_

The press shout at us from every direction. Niall grabs my hand and pulls me back into the shop.

"God damn! They always find me!" He pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through his contacts before finding the right one and choosing to call.

"Hey Liam, the paps some how found Jade and I, can you come get us?... I know it's inconvenient at this current moment but we can't get home of they're out there can we?... Li just come already!" There's more mumbling and some shouting through the phone then Niall goes bright red. "I have NOT said that before! Shut your gob Zayn!" I have to stifle a giggle but obviously I don't do it well enough because Niall glares at me a bit. "Right, I'll see you in five." He hangs up his phone and puts it back in his pocket. "Liam's going to get us at the back exit so that they won't see us. Sorry about all this by the way, we came here to escape drama." He laughs.

"It's fine, I suppose I'll have to get used to it now that I'm your sister... Well Louis daughter, but still. This is my life now. I better get used to it."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short guys, to make up for it though I'll update again tomorrow kay? And if for some reason I don't you have permission to spam me ;) **

**Can I just say WOW! You're support has been so incredible, this whole time, but especially these last few chapters!Thank you so so muchh! I know I thank you guys all the time but you really don't understand what all this means to me :) xx**

**Question todayy (not really a question but anyway)... Finish the sentence: The 1D boy who is most lie me is...**

**My friends say I'm most like Louis or Liam :p wbu?x**

**And remember - "Art is the weapon your imagination is the ammunition stay dirty, and stay dangerous create and destroy as you see fit" **

**Kurtalicious xx btw if you got that ^^^^ I love you :-* ;) x know that it was really random I just really obsessed with that wee saying the noo :) xx**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Louis' POV **

*** Back In 'Real Time' (Two Days Later) Last Day Of Holiday ***

"So Niall came back to the house with Jade, you came up here again and we've been stuck in a routine of what ever this was for three days now."

"Louis, I had no idea he said that to you, I'm so sorry he said that I know how it feels to have your heart stamped on." Liam looks pretty angry right now. "I'll be back in a second Lou." I nod and Liam stands exiting the room letting the door close behind him.

I lie back on my bed wrapped in my blue 'His' blanket and listen to the sounds of the house. I haven't allowed my self to do this since it all happened, I borrowed Jade's iPod and have been blasting My Chemical Romance for a few days. I'm surprised my hearing isn't messed up. My current favourite song of theirs is 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)' it's my most played. I could've just listened to my own stuff but Jade said that listening to that sort of stuff helps and it really does.

I'm not as upset as I was before, most of what I'm feeling now is anger. For now though I'm okay with being numb for a few hours, just lying here and listening.

I think I can hear someone watching T.V, Niall is teaching Jade to play the guitar, I can tell from the broken cords and the starting and stopping of our song 'Little Things'. Which Jade surprisingly likes a lot, I heard her singing it in the shower yesterday morning.

There's also the distinct sound of someone shouting...

I stand up with the blanket still securely on my shoulders I open the door and walk into the hall. Harry's door is open slightly and that's where the shouting is coming from.

I inch closer to the door and peek in.

Liam is standing over Harry, who is sitting hunched over at the end of his bed, shouting at him.

"I can't believe you said that to him Harry! The others and I figured that you just had a fight over something like wether to come out to the public or not or something stupid. But this, this is low, even for you. I still can't believe that you told him you don't love him!" Harry flinches at Liam's words.

I step into the room, "Li, come on. He isn't worth it." I take Liam's hand and pull him out of the room.

"Not worth it? What happened to all that stuff about how you still love me? Huh? You got over that quickly you prissy little drama queen." Harry calls after us.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I turn back around cocking my head to one side and placing my hand on my hip.

"You heard me! You know I'm surprised I didn't realise you were gay sooner, I mean just look at the way you're standing it couldn't be more obvious!"

"So says you, Mr who's obsessed with walking around naked. You were probably wanting me to look at you starkers. I bet it's some weird fetish or something!"

"Are you calling me gay?" He asks me bewildered.

"Eh, yeah. I thought you were?"

"Actually bitch I'm bisexual so get it right next time."

"Oh well that makes more sense, that way you can have even more sex and be a bigger man whore! If that's even possible!" I say back smirking at him.

Harry takes two quick strides forward and slaps me on the face.

"I'm not a man whore."

"Really? Just scared of commitment then? 'Cause if you didn't break up with me so that you weren't tied down for too long then I don't know why you did."

"I told you, I don't love you any more!"

"ENOUGH!" Jade screams at us. "I had to go through five whole years of my real parents fighting with each other, I don't need my new dad and... What ever Harry is to me while you two get this sorted, fighting too! So either say nothing to one another or make up." She says her voice lowering in tone all the time and making her sound really scary.

"I think I'll go with not saying anything."

"Me too." I say and walk back to my room slamming the door shut.

**Jade's POV**

"Come on Jade." Niall puts his arm around me and guides me back down the stairs.

Niall and I have grown really close lately, I think it's because I opened up and told him about my past, I know he hasn't told any one so I know that he's trust worthy and to me that just proves wether some one is worth being close with or not. So I guess you could say Niall passed my little secret test.

I've had to move into Niall's room because Harry claimed his back from me, not that I mind too much or anything it was his first.

Niall and just talk all the time, he knows everything about me even about my ex boyfriend Ryan.

He still doesn't know about my bulimia though, although I think he is beginning to suspect something is up when I don't eat my lunch or all of my dinner.

This all started because of Ryan.

Ryan is seventeen, four years older than me and all round bad news. We met at the park one day, he asked me out and I being the awkward little thirteen year old I am said yes because he is god damn good looking... Just saying.

We went out for about four months, until in January he broke things off so that he could go and be in a band. Before he left though he took me to get a tattoo something I had wanted since the day I saw his tattoos.

Ryan was the one who got me into all the music I like, he helped me learn to play the drums and I loved him, some of me still does.

We didn't really end on ad terms just sad ones.

I know that it's ridiculous, a thirteen year old going out with a seventeen year old and being in love with him but I'm pretty mature for my age personality wise and looks. I had to be after what happened with my mum and dad. Michael taught me how to be strong, powerful and grown up.

Ryan liked that about me.

He never physically abused me just verbally when he was drunk or high. I could've dumped him, but there was just something about his 'bad boy' attitude and style that I loved. He made me feel cool and loved and wanted in this world. Something I hadn't felt ever since Michael died.

Once in a drunken state he told me I was fat and that he would like me better if I was skinnier, I don't know why I took him seriously. But know I can't stop what I've started.

It wasn't this bad to begin with, at first I just went on a diet but then I became obsessed with being skinny and tiny like super models. Even after he left I couldn't stop and I still haven't.

I started cutting again after he left because I was so heart broken and depressed.

In February I was walking past the local church and I hear them singing the most beautiful hymn I had ever heard.

After that I started to attend church every Sunday, it helped me see the happy side of life again.

Niall said he would go with me on Sunday's if I wanted, to which responded with a giant hug, grateful for his offer of company.

So now Niall knows and understands why I'm dealing with Harry and Louis' fighting so badly. It brings back so many bad memories of the last time I was in a place I called home with fighting. After two months of that my mum and dad separated and then, well you know what happened.

*** Four Hours Later At The New House In London ***

"Welcome to your new home boys, oh, and Jade... Sorry."

"It's okay Paul." I say smiling at the boys lovely security guard, he's so sweet!

"I call the biggest room!" Zayn yells running through the doors of the huge house and up the stairs.

"Zayn! They're all the same size, and besides all your stuff from your old flat is already in your room!" Paul calls after him as we all laugh, all except Harry and Louis of course.

We all follow Zayn up the stairs. The rooms are all in a line along the hall up stairs, the hall is set so that you can stand at the railing and see out to the entry way.

"Jade, this is your room. All of you new clothes are hanging up in the closet."

"Thanks Paul." I smile at him then open the door to my new room.

There's a cream sized bed, a set of drawers and a vanity. All the furniture and the carpet are covered in white sheets. I walk further into the room and see that there are five tins of paint and several brushes in the corner. So that's why everything is covered!

"Has everyone else got all their stuff covered up?" Niall shouts from his room beside mine.

"Yeah! I think we're going to have to paint our own rooms!" Liam yells in return.

I walk into the hall and find that they have done the same.

"So," I say. "Which room do we start with?"

*** Three Hours Later ***

After three hours of hard work and paint fights all the rooms are painted, we did Harry and Louis rooms first because the refused to work together on anything and we wanted to get the awkwardness out of the way.

My room is really cool, three walls are a deep purple colour and the wall my bed is against is painted a really awesome shade of electric blue. On this wall in all different colours are various quotes and saying that I love.

Including ones like,

_The more you like yourself the less you are like anyone else, and that makes you unique – Walt Disney_

_Be yourself, don't take anyone's shit, and never let them take you alive__ - Gerard Way_

Niall liked my idea so he got us all to write our names on one of his white walls.

"Dinner time!" Niall screams running down the stairs. "What are we having?"

"Why don't you pick Ni? Either way we're going to eat something you want, silly food obsessed leprechaun.." Liam says muttering the last part so that only Zayn and I hear him.

"How about... NANDOS!"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Wow Niall, how different and creative of you." He says sarcastically sending me into a fit of laughter.

"I'll order it." Liam says.

We head into the living room and turn on the brand new T.V.

"So you guys have a concert tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Yep! At the O2 Arena, you get to come too you know." Zayn tells me smiling.

"Cool! I'll get to see you preform. What songs are you doing?"

"Emm... Live While We're Young, One Thing, Kiss You, Little Things and I think Harry added another but I don't know what it is." Liam says walking into the room and putting the phone back in it's holder. "Dinner should be here in about an hour."

Niall grins and begins flicking channels. One catches my eye as he passes it.

"Hey wait! Go back two channels!" I say grabbing the remote from his hands.

It's a T.V channel called and I'm glad I caught it in time. My Chemical Romance are on the screen talking to a tall blonde woman.

"So you had an announcement for your British Killjoys?" She asks them politely and they all nod.

"Yeah, we will be going on a short tour around the UK next month." Gerard tells the camera.

"We'll be going to, London, Manchester, Dublin, Edinburgh, Glasgow and Cardiff." Frank says taking the mic off Gerard.

"Tickets will go on sale on Tuesday night at seven o'clock, so make sure you get them while you can!" Ray tells us and I actually squeal.

"Can we go?!" I ask the boys.

"Sure, if you want. I didn't know you were that big of a fan if them." Liam says eyeing me warily, I think he's scared of me when I fan girl that's and that's probably because I don't do it that often.

"Please, I'm probably their biggest fan ever! Back at the orphanage my walls were covered with posters of them. And I once cried while watching the video for 'The Kids From Yesterday'."

"Well, this is a new side of Jade." Zayn remarks. "If it means that much to you we'll buy you tickets."

"Yay! Thank you so so much!" I get up and hug them all.

*** One Hour Later * (sorry for all the time jumps :P)**

"Dinner's here! Harry! Louis! Get your buts down here!" I shout up to them, they really are being pretty ridiculous about this whole thing. It's obvious they still love each other, for some stupid reason Harry is just denying it.

"Aw, come on Niall give some one else a chance for once!"

"Don't mess with me and my chicken Zayn! Honestly, you'd think you would've learnt by now!"

I walk into the kitchen and over to Niall, he looks up and smiles at me I smile back and reach over to take a piece of chicken off of his plate and walk around beside Zayn.

"How come you let her take a piece with out a fight!?" He exclaims.

"Because," Niall swallows his mouthful before continuing. "She's Jade."

"Aww Niall! That's so sweet! I can't believe you said that!" I gasp sarcastically, dramatically putting my hand over my heart.

"Your definatly Lou's daughter that's for sure, blood or not." Liam remarks from where he is sitting beside Niall. I can literally see the tension between them, Niall never went into much detail about what happened between them but he told me enough to know that Niall is struggling with his feelings towards Liam. I have a lot of sympathy for him.

"Of course she's a Tomlinson, she's far to fabulous to be any of your daughters." Louis says walking into the kitchen.

We laugh and the others throw bits of food at him. Louis looks terrible, he has dark rings under his eyes that are blood shot and hollow, he looks like he's lost loads of weight from the way his cheeks look.

But his eyes are the things that alarm me the most. They just look empty, like he's lost all hope of love and happiness. Despite the fact that he's smiling through it and acting like nothing is wrong we all know that he isn't handling this well at all.

Harry isn't much better, know one knows why he did it because he refuses to discuss it. I think he thinks that if he ignores it then it'll be as if it never happened.

He still hasn't come down stairs for dinner yet. One of us will take him something up later so that he doesn't starve or anything. :P

"Jade, do you want anything else?" Zayn asks me.

"No I'm fine." Lie, I'm starving.

"What have you had?" Louis asks, Niall eyes me worriedly. He knows, I know he knows.

"Enough." I say dismissively. Please let it go guys! I fell like I always end up in these situations with them.

"No you've only had one tiny piece of chicken that you stole from Nialler." I hate you Liam!

"Seriously guys I'm fine... I'm going up stairs." I turn and run out the room, up the stairs, past all the rooms and into the bathroom at the end of the hall. I shut the door behind me, not caring if it's locked or not and lift up the toilet seat.

I bend over and am about to put my fingers in my mouth when the door is thrown open.

"Don't you dare Jade Tomlinson!" Niall yells walking in and pulling me back from the toilet. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Well I was just about to make my self be sick but you kinda got in the way of that, didn't you?"

"It's for your own good! Jade, you're so skinny and pretty, you don't need to make your self sick!"

"Why do you think I'm so skinny Niall?" I turn and ask him. "Hm? Figured it out yet?"

"She's been starving her self." Harry says pushing past all the other boys who I didn't notice before and sitting down beside me and Niall. "Making her self sick so that she can loose weight. So she can feel pretty."

I look at him. "I know how you feel Jade."

"No you don't." I say coldly.

"Oh really? I used to starve my self and be bulimic as well. I ended up in hospital for a while when I was fifteen because I was anorexic. So I do know how you feel, and I'm telling you know stop while you're ahead, other wise you'll regret it. When they put you in hospital they attach tubes which to you and feed you horrible gunk stuff to build up your strength again, it's not nice Jade. I'm actually surprised you've lasted this long with out fainting or anything drastic like that. Don't let it get to the point I did." Harry tells me, all the boys gasp when he talks signalling that they had no idea this happened to Harry, well all the boys except for Louis. Though I'm not surprised he knows everything about Harry.

All of a sudden there are tears streaming down my face. Harry pulls me into a giant hug, letting me cry into his chest.

"I'm- So- So- So- So- rry- Sorry." I sob.

"It's okay, just promise me you'll get better and stop doing this to your self, okay?" Harry says holding me tighter, I nod my head into his chest and let a fresh wave of tears escape.

**Third Person **

Eventually the distraught girl fell asleep in the curly haired boy's arms. All five boys tucked her into her bed and kissed her head wishing her a good night even though she couldn't hear them.

**A/N: Woah! That was a big chapter! **

**I think the ending kinda sucked but oh well :P **

**What did you think? It got pretty dramatic this chapter didn't it? :)**

**Next chapter you'll see some Larry Lovin' ;D so look forward to that (: **

**Sorry I keep mentioning MCR all the time, I'm just really really obsessed with them! XD** **o.O haha :) **

**See you very soon my little fluffy chickens :D**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: So hey! Just a warning in advance there is a whole big bit of dialogue in this chapter so sorry in advance if you hate loads of talking :P Also there is a song used but I'll indicate who sings what when we get there :)**

**Chapter 25**

**Louis' POV**

*** The Next Morning ***

I wake up to the sound of my alarm at seven o'clock. We need to be at the arena for half eight so we can rehearse. I figured Jade wouldn't want to come so Zayn and I asked Perrie and Eleanor to come over and keep her company.  
We called them last night and explained her 'situation', the girls promised to make sure that she eats and so on.

I get up and out of my warm bed and slip my feet into slippers then head to the en-suite bathroom to have a shower.  
After I'm squeaky clean and dressed in jogging trousers, a Hollister t-shirt and a Hollister hoodie I head down the stairs.

"Morning lads, Jade up yet?" I say entering the kitchen and avoiding looking at Harry at all costs.

"Nope, she's still fast asleep." Niall replies with a mouth of cereal. I nod in under standing, she had a hectic night last night.

"When are the girls coming over?" I ask Zayn who hands me a piece of toast.

"Per phoned and said she was picking El up, they should would be here in twenty minutes."

"Why are they coming over?" Liam asks.

"To keep Jade company, give her some girl time and so on while we're at rehearsals." I reply, Liam nods and goes back to eating his cereal.

"They're going to keep an eye on her as well, make sure that she eats." Zayn adds in.

"That was a good idea lads." Niall remarks. We finish breakfast and are putting the dishes away when the door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" I yell then stand and walk to the door. I pull it open and see the gorgeous as ever Eleanor and Perrie. "Morning ladies." I say.

"Mornin' Lou." They reply walking in and each giving me a hug.

"Where's Zayn?" Perrie asks me taking in her new surroundings.

"Kitchen." I reply casually pointing in it's direction. She walks off towards the kitchen in search of her boyfriend leaving El and I in the hall.

"Nice new house." She states looking around.

"Yeah, it's really nice."

"So where's my new 'daughter'?" She says with a wink causing me to laugh.

"She's still sleeping right now, but she should be up soon enough."

We hang about and talk for a while, until Jade gets up and we explain the situation to her. She seems fine with it, actually I think she's pretty excited to spend time with the girls but she'll never admit to it.

To say that El was shocked when she saw Jade is an understatement. The boys and I have all gotten used to her 'Emo' style now, the heavy make-up and odd clothing are just natural to us at this point.  
When Jade came into the kitchen El nearly fell off her stool but I caught her just in time. Eleanor is an extreme girly girl and to her how Jade presents her self is like a crime to fashion.  
Perrie on the other hand thought it was a pretty cool look.

There is no doubt in my mind that El will attempt to give Jade a make over later.

"Right, we better be going now, see you girls tonight at seven. A limo will come and pick you up at half past six." Liam tells the girls as we leave the house all shouting variations of goodbyes.

**Jade's POV**

"So Jade do you want some breakfast?" Zayn's girlfriend, Perrie, asks me.

Remember what you promised! "Sure Perrie, what is there?"

"How about toast?" She replies with a warm smile. I nod and she sets to work. I really like Perrie and Eleanor a lot they're both really nice and sweet.  
But not the typical people I would usually hang around with, which is weird but change is good.

"So Jade, tell us about yourself." Eleanor says taking a seat beside me.

"Well, I'm thirteen, I saved Louis from a bus and the boys adopted me as a sort of thanks. Before that I lived in an orphanage where I was sent after being abused by my father who was sent to prison. Em, I'm an emo as you can tell. My favourite bands are My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Bride and Panic! At The Disco... And I like owls." I tell them with a smile, they both laugh at the random owls part. What? I didn't know what else to say!

"So Zayn tells me you have a tattoo, can we see?" Perrie asks placing my toast in front of me. I nod and pull up my sleeve revealing the tattoo and my cuts. To be honest though I don't really care any more, I feel like I can open up to and trust these girls.

"Woah, that's pretty cool, how'd you get that one past the authorities?" Eleanor says sipping from her glass of apple juice I can tell by the look on her face that the sight of the scars has put her off a bit, but I don't think she wants to come across as rude by asking about them.

"Well, my ex boyfriend Ryan knew a lot of people who are tattoo artists, and before he left to go on tour with his band he promised me he would get me a tattoo. So I got this." I explain eating my toast slowly and carefully, after so long of not eating properly I might get sick.

"Ooh, boys! Do tell us more!" Eleanor says squealing a bit.

Defiantly not the people I'm usually friends with.

I tell them all about what happened with Ryan and they make appropriate comments as I tell them the story, they seem genuinely interested as well which is nice of them.

We bond and watch movies for a few more hours, by then it's four o'clock.

"Oh! We better start getting ready! I'll go get our dresses out of the car El." Perrie says walking towards the door.

"Okay, we'll go upstairs." She stands up and grabs my hand. "Alright Jade, let's get you all done up for your first night in front of the press!" She pulls me up the stairs and into my room. She pushes me down onto the bed and opens my closet and makes a noise of approval. "There is definatly potential here. Hmm... How about this one?!" Eleanor pulls out one of the dresses Louis picked out for me.

It's White and strapless, with a silver band of sparkles around the waist. The skirt part is frilly but not too OTT. I have to admit I actually quite like this one. "Okay." I nod with a smile. El's eyes light up and as she hand me the dress and sends me to get changed in the bathroom.

I change out of my black leggings and big flowy t-shirt and take off my make-up. I put on a white strapless bra an step into my dress. I open the door and step into my room where Eleanor and Perrie stand in their dresses.

El is looking gorgeous and wearing a tight strapless dress, the top part is white and simple but the skirt half makes up for it, it's black and covered in sparkles. She's wearing simple black high heels to match.  
Perrie is stunning in a navy blue lace dress and matching blue high heels.  
They both have very simple make-up on which highlights their faces well an makes them more beautiful, if that is even possible.

They smile at me delightedly when I walk out.

"Can one of you zip this up for me?" I ask turning around.

"Sure!" Perrie walks over to me and pulls up the zip, I shiver a bit when her hands accidentally touch my back. She is really cold!

"Oh, sorry. My hands are a bit cold." Yeah, I know!

"It's fine, mine probably aren't any better." I reply with a laugh.

"Right, now hair and make-up! Sit down." Eleanor orders me into the chair in front of my vanity, I don't suppose there is any real point of arguing with her when it comes to this stuff. She seems to know what she's doing.

"I really like you're wall Jade, did you do it your self?" Perrie asks me, I can't see her because my eyes are closed so it's a bit strange talking to someone you can't see.

"Yeah, the boys helped me with it yesterday."

"So they're treating you well? 'Cause if they're not just tell us and we'll whip them into line." Eleanor tells me with a laugh. "Seriously though Jade if you ever need anything just call us okay?" I smile at her and open my eyes.

"Thanks." They smile back at me.

"Now stand up and twirl for us!" Perrie says moving her finger in a twirling motion. I giggle and stand up then spin around in a circle once, they act stunned and gasp and applaud sanding me into more fits of laughter.

"From emo girl to princess with the wave of a curling wand." El jokes. She's lightly curled my hair to give it a bit more volume and bounce, my eyes have a shimmery gold colour on them that matches my eye liner and contrasts well with my pink lip gloss.

"Now, put on these bracelets to hid the, um, scars.." Perrie says awkwardly sliding the bracelets on to my wrist, I smile sheepishly at her but thank her all the same.

"Guys! The car is here!" Eleanor shouts up to us after she just left to go check.

"Coming!" Perrie calls back. "Now Jade, it'll be hectic when we get there. Don't let the pressure get to you. Keep smiling and don't answer any questions from any one. Got it?" I nod in understanding.

It's a short ride to the arena filled laughing and banter. The car pulls to a stop and the door is opened by Paul who the boys sent to accompany us. Flashes go off all over the place and my ears are filled with the noise of screaming girls.

Time to face the paparazzi.

**Louis' POV**

To say that Liam is panicking is an understatement. He's been pacing back and forth for five minutes now in our dressing room.

You see we can't see to find Harry anywhere. He disappeared twenty minutes ago after Lou finished doing his hair and we haven't seen him since. He won't answer his phone and none of the stage hands have seen him either. While we were rehearsing earlier, it was weird. Usually Harry and I really play up the bromance on stage, even in rehearsals but today we just made awkward eye contact across the stage.  
I hope that he didn't freak himself out get worried about what the fans will think if we weren't the same on stage... I wonder if that's why he left? I think that most of my resentment towards Harry is gone now. All I really want to do is make up with him and have him love me again. His love was only really there for a few days, but I miss it like it had been a million years. I just want my Hazza back.

**Harry's POV**

I know Liam will be stressing but this is important and I need to do it now or I'm afraid I never will. I pull my phone out my pocket walking further and further back stage until I'm at the arena's back exit.

I scroll through my contacts frantically searching for the right one. I have to stop my self from cheering when I do find it.  
Quickly I hit call and wait for an answer.

"_Hello SYCO records Simon Cowell speaking." _

"Simon it's Harry."

"_Hello Harry, did you do as I asked you?"_

"Yes Simon I did but I'm phoning now to tell you that I can't go on like this any longer. This heart break and fighting between Louis and I is tearing the band apart more than us being in a relationship would. If anything it made us all closer when we we're together. So, after tonight's concert I'm going to apologise, explain why I had to do what I did and see if Lou will take me back."

"_*sigh* Harry I understand that this is hard on you, but you need to do what's best for the band._"

"Simon I've thought long and hard about this and every time I've come to the same conclusion, Louis and I being together and in love, in secret, is what is best for us." Pause. "Please uncle Si."

There's an extremely tense pause as I wait with baited breath for my answer.

"_Alright Harry, but here's the deal. You don't tell anyone else in management that you and Louis are back together, if all goes well of course. If they find out then you will be in deep trouble for sure."_

"Yes! Thank you Simon!"We say goodbye, then I practically run back to the dressing room and burst through the door.

I can tell they all get a fright when I barge in because they all jump in fright at my sudden appearance. "Liam can I talk to you?" I ask the angry looking boy with the worlds biggest grin on my face.  
He looks at me strangely then nods and we walk out the room.

"I have a plan!" I say as soon as the door closes.

"Em, okay... Care to elaborate Haz?"

"Yeah! So you know how I added another song but none of you know what it is yet?" Liam nods for me to continue. "Well it's another of our own songs and I'm going to use it to apologise to Louis. And before you freak, I've talked to Simon and he says as long as I don't say it's about Lou directly or tell any one else in management we're back together we can be together!"

Liam looks at me sceptically then nods again. "Okay, just give the boys and I the instructions and we'll help you out."

**Jade's POV**

The girls and I manage to make it inside in one piece.

We're greeted by a young girl in her early twenties with red hair, she smiles at us and leads us down endless hallways to the boys dressing room.

"Hey guys!" We greet them stepping in to the room. They all smile at us and call out various compliments. Louis stands and walks over to me smiling, I smile back and laugh as he picks up my hand and spins me in a circle.

"You look like a totally different girl! I see that El worked her magic on you."

"Yeah she really did, I almost didn't recognize myself!" We both laugh. "I can see why you two dated, you're so alike!"

"That's why Harry said he introduced us to one another. Yeah, El's great." Louis gets this sort of far off look in his eyes, I think he's imagining what life would be like if he hadn't fallen for Harry and was still in love with Eleanor so I leave him to daydream.

We all hang out in the dressing room for another ten minutes. Then a stage hand comes into the room to tell the boys that they have five minutes before the warm up act ends and they're on so we need to go stand backstage.

I catch the end of the warm up acts performance and I gotta say from what I heard they're pretty good.

The boys are all standing in a circle doing various vocal warm ups and silly little dances that I can't help but laugh at.

Perrie and Eleanor pull me over to a corner of the stage from which we can watch the whole performance and not be seen by the thousands of screaming fans who's noise is reaching a fever pitch now the support act has finished.  
But if I thought the screaming was bad before it is nothing compared to know that the boys are on stage and the intro to 'One Thing' has started to play.

I can now properly appreciate why the boys all love their fans so much, through out the entire performance they scream and shout and sing back every lyric to every song. To say they're dedicated would the biggest understatement ever.

After all the songs have been sung, the last one being 'Little Things' which is my favorite, the boys are sitting on stools and Harry quietens down the audience. "Okay guys we have one more song for you! I especially, find this one important. This song is dedicated to someone who I was pretty mean to recently, I've regretted what I said to them every second of every day since and I hope this song let's them know how sorry I am and maybe they'll be able to find it in their heart to forgive me."

El, Perrie and I all look at each other with wide eyes as the song begins to play.

He isn't doing what I think he's doing is he?

The look of surprise and shock on Louis face tells me that yes, yes he is. Because Louis doesn't have a clue.

**Louis POV**

What is he doing?! I didn't know there was another song!  
I try and mask my shock and turn to Niall who is sitting beside me, searching for some form of explanation in his face but the evil little leprechaun just smirks and sticks out his tongue at me.

Bastard knows what's going on! Okay, I just need to stay calm and sing when I need to, act as if I knew this is happening so that no one suspects anything. Luckily the song is from our new album, Harry better not look at me or song to me once other wise someone will notice. I know this is from the way they have all sent my sly grins.

Liam begins to sing but I don't really take real notice because I'm watching Harry out of the corner of my eye.

Liam

_People say we shouldn't be together  
__We're too young to know about forever  
__But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

He's so God damn romantic! I know he's apologising to me and I know he knows it's getting to me from the way he's smiling before he begins to sing.

Harry

_Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl _

I don't think that any one else sees it but Harry rolls his eyes as he sings the word girl, it takes all my power not to start laughing at him as we all begin to sing.

_They don't know about the things we do__  
__They don't know about the "I love you"'s__  
__But I bet you if they only knew__  
__They would just be jealous of us,__  
__They don't know about the up all nights__  
__They don't know I've waited all my life__  
__Just to find a love that feels this right__  
__Baby they don't know about__  
__They don't know about us_

Niall

_Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter _

Zayn

_It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl_

All

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

I manage to steal a quick moment of eye contact with Harry conveying to him that I mean every word that I'm about to sing. Then I turn back to the audience and sing my heart out, pouring my love for Harry into each lyric.

Louis

_They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us_

Niall

_They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you, our little secret_

Zayn

_But I wanna tell em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

All

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

Baby they don't know about

_They don't know about us  
_

Zayn_  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us _

We smile at each other as Liam steps forward.

"Thanks for an amazing night everybody! We love you all! Bye!"

"Bye!" We all shout into our microphones as we walk off stage.

We reach the dressing room with the girls who caught as when we got off stage and have been praising us since.

Once the door is shout Harry pulls me towards him.

"Louis William Tomlinson, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Simon called me and said I had to break your heart for the good of the band, it was the hardest thing I have ever done, because in the process I made you loose yourself in the heartbreak also. It broke my heart as well and I also was lost, until I thought about my light house. And my lighthouse showed me the path I needed to take. So earlier tonight I called Simon and told him I couldn't go on with out you any longer." Harry pauses. "So Louis, will you do me the great honour of forgiving me and being my boyfriend again?"

Harry and I are looking at each other intensely and holding hands, not the closest we've ever been **( ;D ) **but it's extremely intimate.

I look deep into his beautiful green eyes and simply say.

"Yes."

And we kiss as though our lips have never touched for a million years.

**A/N: LARRY is back baby! ** **I couldn't bear to keep them apart any longer, I need me some Larry lovin'!**

**There was more to this chapter after the Larry reunion but I thought it would be sweeter if I just ended it there and started the next chapter with the next sorta big plot twist :)**

**As always I'm in need of your feed back and I have no doubt in my mind that you will give me it as always :D**

**Thank you for reading my lovely Kurtians, I'll see you soo****n**

**Love always **

**Kurtalicious xx**

** (I'm in a really lovey mood 'cause I just watched 'The Vow' :') )**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Chapter 26**

**Jade's POV **

After Harry and Louis, eh... 'Make up' with their, em... Tongues... We go back outside avoiding the paparazzi still. You'd think they would have gotten cold and bored by now.  
We all climb into a limo which takes us home, where there are at least twenty cars waiting outside for us.

We climb out of the limo one by one and walk towards our home, it's weird saying that I have a home but nice at the same time. Paul and a few other security guards are standing in the door way.

"What's with all the cars and guards?" I say turning to Harry.

"We're having a house warming PARTAAAYYYY!" I laugh when he screams party and runs into the house with his hands in the air. Louis laughs also and follows his crazy boyfriend.

**~oOo~**

The music is so loud in here I can't hear anything! The bass is vibrating my entire body and it's taken a while to get used to the sensation.

Zayn is now DJ'ing and I can tell that he is drunk because he keeps shouting random things into the microphone.

After about five minutes of his drunken slurs Perrie comes out of nowhere and drags him off stage.

Some people - Harry, Louis and Niall - wolf whistle and cat call. Zayn manages to face them and shoots them quick thumbs up with a wink as Perrie drags him away which I can't help but laugh at.

Although judging from the look on Per's face she's more likely to give him into trouble than whatever Zayn had in mind. **;)**

I didn't even know this was a room! But in my defence I've only been here for two days now. Turns out that there is a whole party room in the back of the house. Complete with a dance floor that lights up, a huge sound system and even a bar!

I walk away from my new family and the only sober one, Liam, who is trying to calm the rest of them down. I head over to the table full of various party foods and sweets and munch on some crisps while watching the party and drunken antics unfold before me.

"Jade?" I hear someone call through the noise, I ignore it at first but then I hear them call again louder and more sure this time.

I turn around at the sound of my name and am completely shocked.

"Ryan?" I say in shock walking closer to him. "Oh my gosh, it is you! What are you doing here?!"

"My band opened for One Direction and they invited us all back here! Why are you here?!"

"I got adopted by One Direction!" He looks at me in complete dis-belief.

"Woah! Wanna go somewhere quieter?!" Ryan shouts through the newest song to begin. There's no point in shouting again so I just nod my okay and follow him through the crowd.

We get into the hall way and he looks confused as to where we should go. I grab his hand and pull him through the kitchen, where a very drunk Niall is making a sandwich so he doesn't notice us pass through and out into the garden.  
Luckily I hasn't snowed here in London otherwise we would freeze! It's still pretty cold though.

"So, how've you been?" I ask sheepishly.

We talk for like half an hour. Ryan tells me about his band touring with You Me At Six and opening for them every night.

I have to admit I'm a bit jealous of all the stuff he's done in the space of about nine months.

I tell Ryan all about how I saved Louis and how they adopted me. I also share with him some of the funny situations and serious situations I've been in with the boys; I know I can trust Ryan. He may not have been one of the kids that teachers or parents trusted because of his reputation but deep down he's caring and can keep a secret.

"It's your birthday soon right?" He asks sipping from his glass of lemonade.

"Yeah it is. Two weeks tomorrow I'll be fourteen!" We laugh at my enthusiasm.

"I always forget that you're so young." He says smiling at me.

We fall into an awkward silence and I can hear the music from inside out here.

"Do you want to go back in now? It's getting kinda cold?" I ask because I just realised that I'm shivering.

Ryan notices too because he pulls me into his chest for a hug. I automatically tense, I haven't been in his arms since he left and it's bringing back memories of that day.  
I soon begin to warm up though and relax into his embrace with a sigh.

"I almost didn't recognize you tonight you know. If I hadn't seen you're eyes I wouldn't have known it was you, you look so different." I shiver again but not because I'm cold because Ryan breathed on my neck while he was talking and it sent shivers down my spine.

I definatly still have strong feelings for him.

"My 'dad's' girlfriend Eleanor gave me a makeover before we left for the concert, to be honest I didn't recognize myself either." We both laugh when I put air quotes around dad.

"So who of the boys is your new dad?"

"Louis, he's the one who was wearing a stripy t-shirt and red suspenders."

"Oh..."

"What?"

"Nothing really I just didn't expect him to have a girlfriend is all... He just seems so..."

"Gay?" I say with a small giggle. Ryan nods sheepishly and I laugh even more.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" His protest only encourages more laughter from me.

Ryan stands up and throws a laughing me over his shoulder. I scream and flail causing him to laugh too.  
He starts to run around in circles with me still on his shoulder laughing the whole time.

"Whoa! I'm getting dizzy!" He shouts but keeps running.

"Put me down then!"

"Nope I'm having too much fun tormenting you."

"It's really not that bad to be honest, I have a great view of your bum from here." I say cheekily then slap his bum.

He stops running and puts me down, I stumble a bit but he catches me and smiles. That's one thing I missed most, he really has a lovely smile.

I can't really comprehend what's happening but we're both leaning in and it's only when my lips touch his I realise fully what I'm doing.

I hesitantly wrap my arms around his neck as he snakes his around my waist pulling me closer as our lips dance together delicately.  
We kiss for what feels like a lifetime, completely lost in each other's touch. Only to break out of our haze when the back door opens and Liam walks out.

"Jade?!"

Ryan and I jump apart moving as far away from each other as possible. Liam looks at us through narrowed eyes a strict and stern look graces his features making him look menacing.

We were only kissing for God's sake!

"Who is this?" Liam asks me stepping forwards closer to Ryan and I.

"He's a... Friend." I say looking at the ground.

Liam makes a noise of resignation and non-belief showing that he doesn't buy my story. Well, what was I supposed to say? I don't even know what we are!

He walks forward again approaching Ryan this time and puts out his hand. "Hi, I'm Liam Payne. Jade's big brother."

Ryan reluctantly shakes Liam's hand, saying. "I'm Ryan Lochling. Jade's ex-boyfriend." I mentally face palm, why Ryan? Why?!

"Hm... Boyfriend..." Liam says turning to me and raising an eyebrow. I smile and shrug my shoulders giving him a nervous laugh in return.

I think Liam's going to say something else but then the door opens again, Harry, Louis and Niall stumble outside laughing all the way.

"Leeeeyyyuuuuuummmm!" Louis yells sending Harry and Niall into more laughter.

"Yes Louis?"

"Are you going to bum Niall tonight? You know, return the favour from the last time when we all got _wasted_!" Louis slurs whispering the 'wasted' part as if it were a secret.

I look over at Ryan, both of our eyes the size of saucers. Liam is bright red and stuttering incoherent sentences, trying to find a way to respond to what Louis just said.

Niall stumbles forward and throws his arm around Liam's shoulders.

"Noo! I want to be top again Louis!" He whines.

"Can Louis and I join in?" Harry asks laughing tipsily. He then proceeds to shove his tongue down Louis throat, which I think would hurt but Louis just, oh dear Lord. He moans and pushes Harry up against the wall and attacking him with his mouth.

Ryan looks at me. We both nod and make a run for the door before Liam can catch us and ask us more annoying questions.

We turn to face each other and burst out laughing. I take his hand again and we head back into the party room which isn't quite as busy as before but still pretty full.

Ryan pulls me over to the dance floor as the song ends and a new one begins to play.

To my dismay it's a slow song, a slow love song to be exact.

'This' by Ed Sheeran. Who by the way is here somewhere.

"Dance with me." Ryan whispers pulling me close to him.

I wrap my arms around his neck as we sway side to side in time with the music. It's not really dancing but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ryan?" I ask slowly he looks up at me and I'm stunned by his eyes again, those stupid eyes! "What was that outside? What are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" He asks looking at me full on. Remember to speak Jade!

"Well, I know I still have feelings for you. But I figured that you would've found someone else by now…."

He chuckles low and deep in his throat. "How could I have found someone else when I spent the whole time on tour thinking about you?" I look up at him in shock.

"So…" I mumble blushing intensely.

"So, Jade will you be my girlfriend again?" He asks.

"Yeah, yeah I will." He captures my lips in a slow kiss just as the song comes to an end.

"So… You're sure your dad isn't gay?" I smile then start laughing again for the thousandth time tonight.

**Liam's POV**

**~ Two Hours Later ~ **

Everyone has left now as it is half past one in the morning. Everyone is asleep in their beds except Niall who I'm trying to coax out of the kitchen.

"Come on Ni, just go to bed and sleep. Please?" I try again.

He looks up with the most adorable grin on his face. I'll admit I have been feeling things, more than friend type things towards my Irish companion lately. I'm not entirely sure what to make of them yet, but for now until they are clearer I'm not going to properly address them.

"Okay, I will." He states walking towards me. "But only if you stay and cuddle with me." Niall says when he reaches me.

I chuckle a bit at the expression on his face. I'm not too fond of the idea as it my awake some of my stronger feelings. But then again it's Niall, how can I say no?

"Alright Niall. Let's go." He cheers and takes my hand as we walk up the stairs and into his room.

You can still smell the paint a bit but I try and ignore it because I'm tired and just want to sleep.

Niall and I strip down to our boxers and climb into his bed. Niall rolls close and snuggles into my chest letting out a sigh of content when I wrap my arms around him.

"You know what Lili?" He whispers with a sleepy smile on his face.

"What Niall?"

"You are a bad boy." He says with a small pout.

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"Because you make me confused."

"Confused about what Ni?" I asked, he's confusing me now. What could I have done?

"My feelings of course, you make me feel all mushy inside. But I don't want to feel that way, then again, at the same time I do… Does that make sense Leeyum?"

My heart stops a bit. Is he feeling the same way I am? Or is he just rambling because he's drunk?  
I don't get a chance to reply though as the next time I look down Niall is snoring softly.

**A/N: OMG! Ryan is baaacckk!...Well it's his first appearance to us, but for Jade he's back! :O**

**What do you think is this a good or a bad thing? Sorry if you think their relationship is really rushed but it's needed for the story line :P**

**Niam has been rather absent recently so I brought it back a wee bit at the end there for y'all :D **

**As always my little chick-a-dee's what did you think? Leave me a review? I know you will :) **

**Hope you had a wonderful New Year's day **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Jade's POV**

**~ Two Weeks Later ~**

"GOOD MORNING BIRTHDAY GIRL!" I groan a bit and laugh at the same time as I open my eyes and see all the boys at the end of my bed with the biggest grins in the world on their faces.

"Morning boys." They all yell different greetings then climb on my bed hug me all at once.

They pull away and then leave telling me to get ready and come down for breakfast. I shower quickly then step out and look in the mirror. I never do this, it makes me far too self-conscious but I feel that I need to this time.  
I turn to the side and examine every inch of myself. I've been gaining weight and I thought I would look fat but I don't I actually just look healthy. For the first time in a long while I look and feel healthy.  
I'm finally happy with my body and it feels great.

I dress in my pink jeans and a black t-shirt, on the t-shirt is a pink fluffy monster and in white text it says 'RAWR! Is I love you in dinosaur.' So I don't have to bother much with my hair I brush it through quickly then pull a black beany on.

I open the door and walk down the stairs with a spring in my step humming the tune to 'Helena' as I go.  
I usually dread my birthday as I have never had any one very special, other than Ryan, to spend it with in years. This year is going to be great.  
Miss Lockhart used to allow me to buy either one album or five singles for my iPod on the shared computer at the orphanage on my birthday. It was always the highlight of the day.

"What's up gorgeous? Want some breakfast?" Louis greets me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Sure! What are we having?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could convince Hazza to make us some pancakes – 'because his are the best – and it's your birthday so he's more likely to do it." He says sticking his tongue out and winking at me. "Now you go plant you bum down on the couch with the rest of them and I'll bring your breakfast through when it is done." I giggle and spin on my heel, walking towards the living room.

"Mornin love, how's your birthday goin' so far?" Niall asks planting a kiss on my cheek when I sit down beside him on the couch.

I laugh and turn to face him. "Ni I've only been awake for like half an hour." His face falls a bit and I instantly feel bad. "So yes Niall it has been great so far." His face lights up with a smile.

"So, when are you going to open your presents?" Zayn asks me excitedly.

I'm about to reply when Lou cuts me off. "Not until she has had her breakfast, here you go Jade." He hands me a plate with two pancakes on it and goes to sit beside Harry who entered after him.

Zayn pouts but nods in understanding.

Once I finish I look up at them all excitedly. "So?"

Liam, Zayn and Harry jump up each with a gift in their hands. Harry hands me a rectangular box thing wrapped in red 'Happy Birthday' paper I smile at him then tear into the paper. I almost scream when I see what's inside.

"Oh my God! Harry this is amazing!" I practically scream jumping up and giving him a huge hug. Harry has gotten 'Life on the Murder Scene' the My Chemical Romance documentary/movie type thing on DVD.

"I wasn't sure if you had seen it or not but I know you didn't have it." He says cutely blushing from my enthusiasm, I smile and thank him again.

"Mine next! Mine next!" Zayn says excitedly thrusting his present towards me. It feels like another DVD but it's a lot thicker.  
I rip into the paper again and… These boys know me too well. Zayn has given me a special edition version of The Lord of the Rings trilogy.

I thank Zayn as enthusiastically as I did with Harry.

Liam hands me an envelope with a sly smile on his face. I give him a weird look then open the envelope.  
On the front of the card is a picture of myself and the boys from a few days ago , we're all squished in front of Louis' phone, I'm on Niall's back and we're all making silly faces at the camera.  
As if the card wasn't already great enough when I open it six rectangles of card fall out onto my lap I curiously pick them up and turn them over, this time I actually do scream.

It's six tickets to the My Chemical Romance concert on the 15th of January. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so so much!" I jump on Liam and squeeze him in a bone crushing hug. "But wait, you told you couldn't get tickets?"

"Hunny, puh LEASE! We are One Direction in case you've forgotten. We did everything we could to get you those tickets, turns out all we needed was to phone up MCR's tour manager and have a nice little chat with him and not only do we now have tickets but we're going backstage to meet the band." Louis informs me, his smile growing as mine does.

"I'm going to meet My Chemical Romance?" I ask in shock, they all grin and nod. "I think I might faint." I say putting a hand on my forehead and dramatically falling back against Zayn.

They all laugh at my 'acting' and then Niall says something which shocks me.

"There's still one left."

"What! You've already given me way too much guys!" I try and protest but they make the best argument saying that they've already bought it so I have to accept it.  
I sigh in defeat.

"So, where is it?" I ask looking around me, I can't see any more gifts anywhere.

"Well this one is a little bit too big to put in here." I eye Liam quizzically, he just holds out his hand for me to take, which I do then follow him and the boys out of the room.

We walk down the corridor toward the party room and into the door on it's left. Louis gestures for me to walk in first. The room is pretty big but not too huge, I walk around in a slow circle and I'm almost full way when I see it.

A gorgeous black grand piano.

I walk towards the amazing instrument in a trance. "This is mine?"

"Uh-huh all yours, do you like it?" Harry asks.

I have to bite my tongue to stop myself replying sarcastically as he was only being nice. "I love it… I'm… I just… Wow." The boys laugh at my speechlessness.

"Why don't you play us something?" Zayn suggests.

"Alright… Ermm, easy or hard? Fast or slow?" I ask as I have no idea what I should play for them.

"Easy and slow to start?" Niall suggests I smile at him gratefully and turn to me new best friend. I sit on the black leather piano stool and do a few quick warm ups before beginning to play Minuet in G by Mozart. It's really simple and one of my favourite pieces to play.

The boys applaud politely when I finish and give me various compliments.

"Okay now, let's test you! Play us the hardest piece you know off by heart." Louis says thinking he's so clever. I have to hide a smirk and act as though I'm scared and nervous. Little do they know that when I was seven I was entered into a competition for world's best under the age of ten piano competition… And I won.

These boys are in for a shock.

I turn back to my piano and finally let my smile through as they can't see me.

I put my fingers to the keys and begin to play Piano Sonata No. 23 by Beethoven.

I let the music over take me and get completely lost in it. I forgot how much I love to play the piano. I always feel free and at peace.

When I play like this I feel infinite.

When the piece comes to a close I pause for a second, close my eyes and breathe. Then I turn around to see five gobsmacked boys and one smirking Ryan.

"I haven't heard you play in ages, that was lovely." I smile at him as he comes to sit beside me. "Happy birthday Jade." he pecks me on the lips quickly and hands me a book.  
I look down at is curiously then smile when I see what it is. It's the song book for Phantom of the Opera - my favourite musical - Ryan and I used to duet 'All I Ask of You' all the time. I guess that's why he got me it, it was sweet if him to remember.

"How are you so good?!" Liam finally blurts breaking out of his shocked trance.

I laugh at all their faces and shrug. "A lot of practice." I tell them. They all scoff as if to say 'yeah right'.

"You're amazing!" Niall exclaims. "Play us something else!" He says the boys all agree.

I turn to Ryan. "Sing with me?"

"Always."

I place the book in the stand and open it to 'All I Ask of You'. I begin playing the intro as the boys walk around the other side of the piano so that they can watch me play.  
I smile up at Ryan as he takes a deep breath and begins to sing. **(Ryan;**___Jade_**)**

**No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you**_****_

**Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you**

I take a deep breath and calm my nerves, the boys have never heard me sing before. Well not properly any way.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you_

**Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you**

_All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me_

**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you**

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you_

_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning**_

_Say you love me_

**You know I do**

_**Love me, that's all I ask of you**_

There's an instrumental break in the music, as I play I sneak a look at the boys who's mouths are hanging open again. I let a small laugh escape and they glare at me.

_**Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you**_

I play the closing notes then Ryan pulls my mouth to his and kisses me full forces in front of my 'brothers' and 'dad'. We kiss until Louis coughs signalling that we need to stop. I send him a small glare which Ryan laughs at.

"Can you just do everything?!" Zayn exclaims, I laugh at him and the boys who are nodding in agreement.

"Nope, I can't cook." I tell them with a smile.

"We know that. You burnt the toast yesterday and broke the toaster." Liam says exasperated.

I giggle and smirk at them all.

"You have such a lovely voice Jade, how come you've never sang in front of us before?" Harry asks me stepping forward to wrap his arms around Louis' waist and rest his head on Louis' shoulder.  
Ryan knows that they're together and promised not to tell anyone about it. He understands that their careers might be over if someone tells and being in a band himself he knows how much it would suck.

"Singing is you thing. I didn't want to steal your thunder or anything. And before you suggest it no I will not sing for Simon I don't want a record deal." I state crossing my arms over my chest. Liam's face falls instantly I knew one of them was bound to suggest it, truth is though I don't want to be mega famous. Singing and music are things that allow me to escape the world when it gets to be too much, it's a hobby and if it were to become my job I know I would hate it.  
"Now what boys?" I say attempting to lighten the mood again.

"Now, we are going out to lunch with El and Per when they get here. So go get ready." Louis says nudging me out the door.

I'm scared that they'll question Ryan and be all brotherly as they have never been alone with him before. I'm sure Ryan can handle himself though.

I knew today would turn out to be great.

**A/N: Heey! The birthday extravaganza will continue next chapter by the way, so you will get to see Eleanor and Perrie again **

**What did you think? I know it's totally farfetched but this is fanfiction! Anything can happen! :P **

**Question for todaaayyy: Do you like Lord of the Rings? If so it may interest you to know that my friend Sarah got me Billy Boyd's autograph (If you're a big old geek like me you'll know who he is :P) I freaked out 'cause she sent me a picture of it, haha I don't even have it yet and I've already fangirled over it :D xx**

**Love you all**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

**Jade's POV **

**~ 1 Hour Later at the Restaurant ~ **

We're sitting in a booth at a fancy Italian restaurant I don't remember the name of. Eleanor and Perrie showed up half an hour ago, which I was happy about as I wanted to see them today. Perrie had given a small bag with a new purple eyeliner and a matching purple mascara in it and Eleanor gave me a voucher to go and get my hair done. Which is very good because I badly need it re-dyed.

Here's how we're sitting if you're wondering: Zayn at the outside, Perrie to his right, then Harry, Eleanor, Louis, Myself, Niall and finally Liam. Ryan and I agreed to meet up tomorrow and do something because this is a family thing.

Family.

I think we've finished when the restaurant goes silent and all the boys get up from their seats and head to a stage.

They are not.

They better not.

Liam steps up to the microphone in the center of the stage and speaks. "Hi everyone, we're One Direction and today is our sister and daughter's birthday so we would like to sing her a song. Jade, this is for you."

They are.

_Hey, hey, hey  
Your lipstick stains  
On the front lobe of my  
Left-side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you  
Blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every  
Single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided  
You're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister  
Ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time  
I'm so glad you have  
A one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection  
We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat  
Right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you  
Like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna  
Wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister  
Ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister  
Ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

_Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight_

I applaud smiling wildly and trying not cry. As much as I hate overly cheesy things - Ryan and I singing to each other being the exception – that was so sweet of them! They really are amazing singers, they never took solo verses that entire song, it was all amazing harmonies and planned vocal runs which added together to make it one of the best things I've ever heard in my life!

With huge smiles on their faces the boys leave the stage and walk towards our booth. I leap out of my seat and hug each of them in a bone crushing embrace, reaching Louis last.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever dad."

**~oOo~**

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Groaning I roll over to hit the snooze on my alarm clock.  
8:00am the blue numbers declare shining through the complete and utter darkness of my room.

I grumble under my breath and climb out of bed.

I hate getting up early! But today is a Sunday and Niall promised he'd go to Church with me so I'm going to make an effort to be there on time for once.

After a quick shower I pull my hair up into a messy bun, put on a small amount of eyeliner and then pull a White t-shirt that says 'Love Is Equal' in grey writing over my head to contrast nicely with my black jeans. I decide on my simple grey hoodie with a skull on the back. I try to not be too 'emo' at Church as I think it might offend some of the older men and women who are kind enough to smile and say a hello to me every Sunday.

Today I need to start a new at a different Church. I have to admit I'm sorta excited to go to a new Church and start a new dynamic.  
I've been really open to change recently; I've started to appreciate the good things about change more than the bad things.

I mean there's no point in being negative, right?

"Morning Ni." I say when I step off the stairs to find him just heading to the kitchen.

"Morning love, ready for Church?" He asks pulling me into a one armed hug.

I nod then begin to make toast while Niall makes tea. It's nice being awake when no one else is, it's really peaceful.  
Niall and I eat our toast and drink our tea not talking much as we're both still in 'I-just-woke-up' Zombie mode, then we head out the door after leaving a note for the boys.

**Louis' POV**

I open my eyes and smile up at Harry when I see that he is watching me. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." I stretch up to press my lips to his. I smile into the kiss as he returns it then pull away.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Harry makes a face at me.

"Really?! Well you could've told me!" We laugh and I press my lips to his once more, lingering a little longer than normal.

We exchange small kisses for a while until the door fly's open and Liam comes rushing in.

"GUYS!- Ahh! Stop with the Larry love! It burns!... Seriously I'm serious… Please stop." We chuckle and turn to face the door.

"Yes Liam?" Harry asks wrapping an arm around me as I snuggle into his warmth once more.

"Jade and Niall are gone!" Liam exclaims.

I sit up. "What! Where are they?!"

"I don't know that's why I came here to ask you!"

Harry and I get up out of our bed and walk out the door with Liam. Liam walks to the railing and leans over a bit. "Did you find anything Zayn?"

"No! I've still to check the kitchen and living room though!" Zayn yells back as he appears from a random hallway.

This house has too many hallways.

The three of us rush down the stairs and into the separate rooms, Harry and I take the kitchen. I spin around a couple of times frantically searching for any sign of either of them. A neon pink note on the fridge catches my eye so I walk towards it.  
In Niall's messy script it says;

_Jade and I have gone out. Don't panic, be back at 12 :) _

_-Niall and Jade x_

"I found a note!" I yell to the others. Liam and Zayn come running through.

"What does it say?" Zayn asks anxiously.

I re-read the note to the three worried boys.

"Well at least we know that there okay…?" Harry offers up trying to be helpful and diffuse some of the tension in the room.

Liam turns and gives him a 'Really?' look. "That's all fine and well Haz, but why didn't they tell us in advance? I was really worried!"

"We all were Li, we just need to relax and wait 'til they get home. Okay?" We all nod at Zayn. "Okay, who wants some breakfast?"

**~oOo~**

**Niall's POV**

"You do realise that we are going to get an earful when we go in there… Right?" Jade nods in understanding. "Alright then, let's go face up to the mob." Jade giggles slightly and climbs out the car.

We had a great time at Church. I understand why Jade loves to go now, it's really therapudic. Just standing there singing with a whole bunch of people that don't care who you are or what you do or what you have done they just care that we're all there to do the same thing. To pray to, sing to and worship God.

I unlock the door and walk inside with Jade. She turns to me with a confused look on her face.

"Where is everyone?" She whispers.

"I don't know." I whisper back, I don't know why we're whispering it just feels nessecary for some strange reason.  
I motion for her to follow me and walk towards the living room quietly.

There's no one in there… Strange…

We're about to leave when the door closes and all the lights go out, trapping us in the room. I feel Jade cling on to me in fright, she's shaking slightly so I hold her tight.

"Guys? What's going on?" I call out into the black. There's no response. "Lad's?"

"Hello Niall. Jade." Louis says creepily advancing from the dark with a torch in one hand, he's holding something else but I can't make out what it is…

"What's going on Lou?"

"Oh nothing much… Just… GO!" Jade shrieks and I scream (not the manliest scream ever…) as Zayn, Liam and Harry jump out and flick the lights on before they all start spraying us with silly string.

When they've finished we're all covered in the horrible stuff and laughing hysterically. What just happened?

"What was that for?" Jade asks rubbing the silly string into Harry's hair as payback.

"Payback my dear sister for scaring us all this morning." Liam says wiping some of the string off of his jumper. "Where were you guys anyway?"

Jade and I exchange a knowing glance and shrug at the same time as we both say. "Just out."

**A/N: Hey y'all so I know this sucked really bad but I needed to update as it has been over a week! :O  
So that was just a wee filler for all you peeps oot there x**

**As always tell me what you thought please :) **

**You'll be glad to learn that something big will happen next chapter! It's not a good thing but it is a HUGE plot twist so be prepared ;) **

**Question of todaaayyy: Do you have a favourite boy? If so who? Personally I love them all but I am a Louis girl :D**

**See you next time internet**

**Lots of hugs and One Direction quotes to all my Kurtians**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey there everyone, just a quick note to start about the chapter. It will get pretty dark and graphic this chapter, (I'm assuming most of you have already guessed my plot twist at this point), I will put an asterisk (*) before the graphic part in case you don't want to read it.**

**I'm sorry for having to add this bit but it is a big part of my storyline, so I hope those of you who do read it don't find it too awful and I promise I won't ever do another scene like that ever :) **

**Chapter 29**

**Jade's POV**

"So where are we going?" I ask Ryan excitedly. He just picked me up in his car to take me out somewhere for my birthday.  
He smirks at my excitement and taps the side of his nose. I groan loudly at his stubbornness, he just waggles his eyebrows in return causing me to laugh.

He turns on his iPod which is plugged into the car so it plays through the speakers. Just before he picks a song I smack his hand away and pick a different song.  
I see him smile widely out of the corner of my eyes as "Make Room!" from 'Conventional Weapons' the new My Chem album begins to blast through the speakers.

"I taught you well!" He yells over the music with a slight chuckle.

Tonight is going to be great, I just know it.

**~oOo~**

We come to a stop outside of a smallish house that has flashing lights and blaring music and despite the light snow fall and freezing temperature people dancing outside.

"Ehh, Ryan where are we?"

"We're at a party one of my mates is having." Ryan replies as if it's the most obvious thing. "You remember Sam right?"

I nod Sam was nice, known for being a total bell end, but nice. "But you told the boys you were taking me to dinner..." I trail off confused as to why we're here. I thought we were going to have a proper grown up 'couply' date. But instead we're at some guy's house for a party with a bunch of older people I don't know.

Maybe this won't be so great...

"C'mon Jade, I want to introduce you to some more of my friends. It'll be fun, I promise!" Ryan opens my door and pulls me out into the freezing air. He puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me towards the house calling greetings to some of the people in the garden that are dancing, chatting, drinking, smoking etc.

**~oOo~**

I've spent most of this party sitting on this couch with a can of diet coke in my hand while Ryan chats to all his friends and drinks loads.  
I didn't know he had started drinking alcohol, apparently he has done for a while though as he is throwing back shots like there is no tomorrow.

"Jade! Come with me!" Ryan runs over and grabs my hands to pull me up from the couch and out of the room with him.

"Ryan what are you doing? Where are we going?!" He pulls me up the stairs ignoring my question.

We stop outside a door which Ryan practically kicks open then pulls me inside.

"Ryan, please. What are you-?" My question is cut off by his lips slamming against mine and being pushed up against the wall with his body pressed against mine.  
I turn my head away trying to push his body off mine but it only causes him to moan and out his lips on my neck.

"Ryan-"

"Shh, don't speak." He continues kissing my lips and my neck. I try to push him off again but he somehow manages to pull me closer.

Ryan lifts me up and carries me over to the bed, I try struggling and getting away but Ryan is stronger than me and throws me on the bed.

"Ryan!" I yell my voice cracking with fear of what he is going to do to me.

"I said. Don't. Speak. Or else." Ryan slaps me hard across the face and then continues kissing me and grinding into me as if nothing happened.

I know what is going to happen. It's happened before when I was living with my dad. I never thought I would have to go through this again.  
Screaming is pointless, no one will hear me. It will just earn me another slap.

Or worse.

*** **

Ryan unzips my dress - it has a zip down the front - and throws it on the floor somewhere.  
He then begins to grope me and I have to hold back a whimper of discomfort.

He moans undressing me further as the first silent tear rolls down my face.

All I want right now, more than anything is for Ryan and I to be in a nice restaurant having a good time, not being here on this bed as he removes my clothes.  
He moans again, as he begins to thrust in to me.

Searing pain burns through my body all over me. It's what I imagine being on fire would be like. I don't want this to be happening. Can I go back in time to when we were singing around the piano with the boys? That was the Ryan I love, not this foul beast raping me.

I can't hold back the inevitable and let out a small scream as he thrusts harder.

"What did I say you stupid bitch?" He slaps me again and again five times if I counted it right.

This isn't Ryan. I keep telling myself. This isn't the sweet boy who showed me how to live, showed me that there is so much to live for.  
He isn't the boy that saved me anymore, he's a monster.

Ryan screams out in delight as he orgasms, I scream too not in delight in fear, agony and pain.

He collapses on the bed next to me stroking my face and hair and whispering words of love and empty promises as if this was something we had both wanted, had planned together. As if it was a special moment for us both.

After five minutes Ryan falls asleep so I get up to get my dress. I need to refrain from screaming as a blinding pain runs through me when I stand up.  
I tiptoe over to my dress and slip it on, grab my shoes, jacket and handbag then head out the door and down the stairs as fast I can go in this much pain.

I run into the street and start walking home as I'm not far away.

I finally let the tears fall freely. Sniffling I pull my jacket around me tighter in the cold air of December.  
I feel disgusting and violated.

Something I haven't felt in years. This was all supposed to have stopped after I left my father; Michael's death was the turning point. It signified all the bad things ending even though a fresh pain had begun at the loss of my brother. He died to save us.

I've betrayed him.

Sobs wrack my body, when I look up I'm glad to see I'm finally home.

The tears blind my vision and I fall on a patch of snow and ice, I let out a cry of pain and the world dims while even more agony spreads through me.  
I hear voices and footsteps.

"JADE!"

"Oh my God what happened!?"

"Guys, we need to get her inside!" I think that was Liam.

I'm being lifted into the air; the world is back to its normal colour now despite still being blurry from all the tears. I turn my head to the side and see Louis with a determined and worried look on his face as he carries me into the house.

I'm still crying as Louis sets me down on the couch and I let out a cry of pain and begin to cry even more.  
The guys get me wrapped in a blanket because apparently I'm freezing, but I can only feel the pain. They allow me to calm down a bit each taking turns holding me as a form of comfort. I helps calm me down a lot.

"Jade?" Louis speaks tentatively while I take shaky breaths in. "Can you tell us what happened?" No.

I nod yes. I have to be strong they need to know.

"Okay, first off where does it hurt?" Liam asks down crouching in front of me. I still don't trust myself to speak so I point at the areas which are the worst. Liam nods and leaves to get ice packs with Niall.

When they return they sit on either side of me and hold the ice packs on for me, I sigh in relief when some of the burning pain dies down and becomes numb.

"Second, where's Ryan?" I only just hold it together at the sound of his name.

"At-at a f-friends hou-house."

"Why wasn't he with you?" Harry growls angrily.

"I left him there."

"Why would you do that? What happened to dinner?" Zayn finally speaks up.

"We-we never we-went t-t-to din-ner." I continue trying to form sentences through the sniffles.

"What!? Where have you been for three hours?!" Louis asks finally giving into his anger.

"We, we went to one of his friends' houses. They were having a party. He spent the entire time getting drunk. An-and then." I pause and take a moment to steady my breathing.

"Did he hit you? Is that how you got those bruises on your face?" Niall asks placing another ice pack on my cheek.

I nod. "He. He also."

"Oh dear God no. Jade, please tell me he didn't do what I think you're going to say." I look at Harry and see that he is close to tears. He may be oblivious a lot of the time but when it counts the boy is pretty sharp.  
I give him a small nod and he puts his head in his hands and turns away.

"Jade, what's he talking about? What did Ryan do?" The tears have started to fall again, I turn to face Niall and simply say,

"He raped me."

There's complete silence in the room, all the boys except Harry look at me in dis-belief. Then the tears return with a new found vengeance.

Soon enough they come to their senses and pull me into a huge hug. Harry, Louis and Niall are crying a bit, Liam looks like someone just ran over his dog and Zayn is just looking at nothing in particular.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard! I knew I didn't like him!" Louis says breaking out of his trance.

"Lou you know that wouldn't help anything." Harry says pulling Louis close to him to make him calm down. I smile a bit, Harry and Louis are the kind of couple I wanted Ryan and I to be (despite the age difference) I love him.  
I love a man that raped me. Taking with it my pride, dignity and self-worth.

That night the six of us fall asleep in the living room in each other's arms.

To an on looker it would be seen as a 'cute family moment' if only they knew the depth of it all. Why we all cried ourselves to sleep, even Zayn cracked after a few more minutes.

I feel really bad they're crying on my behalf. Because I'm upset. Ryan hasn't just affected me he has affected my whole family and I hate him for it. But it hurts so so much to hate someone you're still in love with.

**A/N: WWWWWWAAAAAHHH! I've been really emotional recently guys, I went to see Les Mis last night and still get upset thinking about it. If you haven't seen it I seriously recommend that you do it was amazing!**

**I hope you like this chapter, well as much as you can like a chapter when one of the characters is raped like that.**

**If I offended anyone in any way I'm sorry :( **

**No question today, I'm too upset to come up with something, sorry :'( **

**Like every time what did you think? Too graphic? Not as bad as I made it out to be? Not emotional enough? Too emotional?  
Let me know chickens! **

**I love you all very much **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Louis' POV**

When I wake up my eyes and throat are sore from the crying last night. Everyone is still asleep, Harry is cuddled up beside me, and I take a moment to play with his curls while I think about last night.  
I still can't believe that dickhead did that to my little girl!  
We need to get her a therapist or something otherwise she will be scarred. I know that she was raped in the past by her dad, and to think when things were starting to look up for her he came along and tore it all to shreds.

I can't pretend to know how she feels, being in love with someone who does something like that to you must really mess with your emotions.

I know that Jade isn't actually my daughter or the boys sister (the whole situation is pretty messy, basically were just a big old mish-mash family) but it really feels like she is. I love her as much as I would (maybe even will) love my own child.

Harry stirs slightly in his sleep and groans a bit in pain. I can't believe we slept on the floor all night!

I wonder what time it is. I look over to the clock, only 9:00am.  
We were supposed to have a meeting with Uncle Si and the rest of management today to discuss announcing that we had adopted Jade formally on television. But I'm going to phone up and cancel it; today is needed for damage control.

We've got to help our little girl.

Slowly I stand and creep around all the boys and Jade's sleeping bodies to reach the door. I pull it open just as a car pulls into the drive.  
That's strange; I wonder who it could be? Maybe one of the girls.  
The guards wouldn't let just anyone through.

I go to the door as the mystery person climbs out of the car. I'm pleasantly surprised to see Perrie standing in front of me when I open the door.

Before she says anything I put a finger to my lips to show her to be quiet the usher her in to the kitchen.

"What's going on Louis?" She says confused as to why I made her tiptoe in here... What? I don't want anyone to wake up!

"Everyone is fast asleep in the living room so we need to be quiet. We had a pretty hectic and hard going night..." Perrie gives me a strange look, and then shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat on one of the bar stools.  
I like this about Perrie she would never pry on anything, she allows you to tell her things when you are ready to.

"Okay I'm just going to tell you what happened last night, but promise me you won't freak out okay?"

"Me! Freak out?!"

"Per when Haz and I told you we were going out you screamed bloody murder!"

"But it was exciting murder!" I laugh a bit at her silliness then I remember what I need to tell her and the laughter stops.

"So em, last night..." I tell Perrie the whole story, starting with finding Jade outside and ending with Jade's story. To say that Perrie is shocked is an understament.  
Luckily Zayn walks into the room to see where I went and comforts her when he sees that she is getting in a state.

I leave them to be cute like always and head back to the others.

"Morning' babe." Harry says sneaking up behind me and putting his arms around my waist.

"Good morning." I swivel around so we're facing and plant a kiss on his lips. He's slouching a bit so I don't need to stretch to reach him.

There's a cough from behind me. "Eh, we're here too! Where's my kiss Louis?" Niall says winking at us.  
I look around the room and realise that two people are missing.

"Where are Liam and Jade?"

"Liam carried her up to her bed so that she's comfier." I nod in understanding then tell them I'm going up to see Jade. Harry kisses me one last time and gives me a sad smile before I leave.

"It'll be okay boo-bear."

"I know."

**~oOo~**

It's four o'clock when a tired looking Jade walks into the living room and sits in between Niall and I.

"How're you doing love?" Niall says taking her hand.

Jade simply shrugs her shoulders and continues staring at the wall.

"Do you want anything?" Another shrug. Man, we've really lost her. We need to act fast to save her.

"Jade?" I wave my hand in front of her face in a pathetic attempt to get a response from her. "Jade, do you want to talk to us about it?" She shakes her head no her gaze never leaving the wall once.

I glance at all the other boys and Perrie and see that they are all as worried as I am. The doorbell rings so Harry leave to answer it.  
Shouting begins to drift in from the hall way so I stand and follow the noise.

No wonder Harry is shouting that God damn scum bag is standing in our porch. "Leave. Now." I say glaring at Ryan.

"No. I need to speak to Jade. JADE!"

"Ryan, I suggest you leave here before we call our security." Harry says with a completely emotionless face. He's kinda sexy like this… Bad Louis! Pay attention!

"Please just let me speak to Jade!"

"NO! You hurt her, really bad in case I didn't occur to you while you were raping her!" I shout again edging closer to the door.

"Louis, Harry. It's fine. I'll deal with him." Jade tells us with a stern face, she obviously heard us shouting at Ryan and came to see him. "Don't go anywhere though."

I think Harry is about to protest so I grab his hand and pull him back from the door. He looks at me like 'really?' and I nod, if Jade wants to speak to him we have to let her.  
She walks toward the door; Ryan opens his mouth to speak but Jade raises a hand to stop him from talking.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen. You hurt me; I'm terrified of you now. Things can never go back to normal between us, ever. The very thought of what you did to me strikes fear into my heart. Most people would be a lot more traumatized, but those people haven't been through this before. I have. Which is the worst part, because I trusted you with my heart, to never hurt me or do anything as bad as my dad did. You betrayed all of that, you betrayed me, you betrayed yourself and you betrayed our love.  
"I never want to see you ever again, after I finish speaking you are leaving without another word. It's not a choice it's what is going to happen."  
"But know this. I still love you with all my being even if you did hurt me beyond repair. Goodbye Ryan." Jade watches silently as Ryan turns and heads back to his car. He climbs in, looks back once then pulls out of the drive way and drives off.

Jade turns around to face us and crumples to the floor crying again. Harry and I rush to her side and I pull her into my arms brushing away some of the tears I kiss her forehead and whisper words of comfort to her. I know that what I'm saying is just words and empty promises but I like to think they are giving Jade a small amount of comfort right now.  
It's the best I can do at the moment.

I don't know how to save my little girl.

**A/N: So this was pretty short sorry :P**

**I've been really stressed all day, things are happening to MCR and I can't handle it! :O If you follow me on tumblr or twitter you'll know all this stuff :P **

**Today I'm mixing it up, I want you to ask me a question! Anything at all just ask and I'll PM you the answer! :D **

**Til next time Kurtians **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Liam's POV**

**~ 2 Weeks Later ~**

Today is the day I'm going to confront Niall and talk to him.  
There's no one else in the house so we won't get interrupted.

The house is empty because Zayn is out with Perrie and Louis, Harry and Jade went to Jade's appointment with her therapist together.

After all the stuff that has happened recently I've realised that I seriously have to talk to Niall. We've been avoiding the topic for too long and it's gotten to the point where it is eating me alive.  
I spoke to Zayn about what I've been feeling and he told me what I already know, I need to speak to Niall.

I've been feeling really weird things around the Irish boy recently. Like the feelings you used to get in Primary School if your 'crush' spoke to you, the kind where you could feel the world spin and the butterflies erupt in your tummy.

I'm so confused. I shouldn't be feeling like this about Niall, he's like my brother.  
Well, I suppose we kind of destroyed the whole 'brother' thing when slept together.

I still can't believe that happened!

Memories of it have been slowly returning to me over the past few weeks. I now almost fully understand why Niall was nervous to tell me what happened.

I need to go find him before the others get home. Now let's see where could Niall be...?

I walk down the stairs from my room and into the kitchen. Surprise surprise guess who's there?

"Hey Ni, eh, we need to talk..." Niall's head shoots up and he looks panicked.

"No. No we don't need to talk."

"Yes we do Niall we've been avoiding this for too long." He sighs in defeat. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. We had sex. And ever since then I have had feelings for you. I don't know if you feel the same but I needed to let you know because it's eating me alive. I don't know what to do Niall." I tell him never looking at him directly once but I can feel his gaze on me.

"Liam..." I look up, Niall is coming towards me. "Just, don't move okay?" I slowly nod; I think I know what he's doing. I just don't want to admit it in case I'm wrong.  
Niall now stands beside me near the kitchen door. He slowly moves closer, despite all my senses telling me to move in I don't.  
And then Niall's lips are on mine. Soft but firm, it only takes me a minute to register what is happening and then I'm kissing him back.

We kiss for forever, every minute getting more and more heated. All my common sense went out the window when Niall pressed his lips to mine.

Niall pulls back and says. "Liam, I have feelings for you too. In fact I think I like you, like as more than friends."

"Niall, that's all I needed to hear." Then I slam our lips back together.  
**  
Zayn's POV**

I pull into the driveway having just returned from my date with Perrie. Louis' car isn't there which means Jade, Harry and him are still out.

Unlocking the door I walk in, it's eerily silent in the house.  
I walk towards the kitchen knowing that's where Niall will be.

The second I hear a moan I groan out loud knowing what I'm about to walk in on.  
Why do I always find them making out? Why me?

Not at all to my surprise are Liam and Niall making out against the kitchen wall.

"Really guys!? Am I the only straight one in this band?!" Liam and Niall jump apart in shock both blushing furiously. They start to explain themselves I just smirk and stop them. "Just use protection okay?"

Liam steps towards me. "Zayn we-"

"It's cool Li; you guys obviously have some things to sort out. Don't worry I won't tell anyone what I saw."

With that I turned and left them to talk (or do whatever the hell they were planning before I walked in...)in private.  
**  
Niall's POV**

Sort stuff out? What did we need to sort out? Liam seems to know and understand what Zayn means, but I don't.

What the hell was he on about?

"Ni, Zayn is right we need to discuss this more."

"You both keep saying that we need to talk about this. But I don't know what it is we need to talk about. What is this?"

"Niall," Liam chuckles a bit. "That's exactly it. What is _this_?" Oh… Liam laughs at my expression. "What are we? We both have feelings for each other, and if it's alright with you I'd like to try out a relationship with you. You know see how things go maybe?" He looks down at the ground and it's my turn to laugh at how adorable he is.

"Liam, I would like nothing more." His head shoots up with a wide smile on his face, and his eyes sparkle.

"Really?" I nod smiling also. "So, what do we say we are? Dating or… Boyfriends?" Liam says saying boyfriends really quietly.

"Well, I suppose we say that we're just dating right now. And if all goes well then we could be, boyfriends…?" Liam nods blushing which casues me to blush as well.

"Liam! Niall! Jade is back!" Zayn shouts to us from the hall.

Time to go hear how she got on.

**A/N: So there you are! A Niam filler chapter! I hope you liked it :) **

**The next chapter will be Louis birthday! :D**

**And then it's CHRISTMAS!... Well in the story it is… :(**

_**Replies to one of the questions from last chapter:**_

_**To Guest: YES! OMG I LOVE DAN AND PHIL SO SO MUCH! I have a Llama hat! :D**_

**Today's question is…. What's your fave band/bands other than 1D? Mine are: The Wanted, Coldplay, R5, All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, LeATHERMOUTH, Avenged Sevenfold and Fall Out Boy.**

**Stay classy Kurtians, and don't change for anyone**

**Kurtalicious xx**

**P.S as of the post of this chapter we're only two reviews from 100! Can we get there!? XD  
**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Harry's POV**

It's finally Lou's birthday! I've been planning this day for the past few weeks, although some of the details have changed due to Jade and what happened but I'm determined to make this day as special and as stress free as possible for the love of my life.  
I've planned the whole day down to the minute, the boys and Jade have spent the morning with me and Louis and now they've just left to go do last minute Christmas shopping so that we can have some time alone.

"Hey Haz, where did everyone go?" Louis asks me walking in to the living room where I'm waiting for him. "Harry! What's all this for? You didn't have to do this!" Louis walks forward exclaiming ad he takes in the room.

"Yes I did Lou, because it's your birthday and I want to show you how much you mean to me."

I've filled the room with candles, there's soft music playing in the background and I've put a picnic blanket in the middle of the room with two glasses of wine and a pizza.

"You are the best. You know that?" I smile goofily and nod sheepishly as Louis pulls me in for a kiss.

We eat dinner and laugh and talk and have a really great stress and worry free time. I've actually planned a really big thing for today, I suppose there is no better time than right now.

"Louis?" He turns around and gasps at me smiling up at him from my kneeling position. "I have a question to ask you…"

**Louis POV**

Oh my God, what is happening right now? "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'm not proposing," He reassures me and my breathing returns to normal. It's not like I don't want to get married to Harry, I do just not right now. Harry pulls out a small red velvet box. "This is a promise ring. A promise to always love you, always be there, to always need you in my life and a promise to marry you one day in the future. So Louis, will you accept my promise?"

I smile at Harry and sink to my knees so that we are eye level. "Harry Edward Styles, I never realised until know just how perfect we are for each other."

"And why is that Lou bear?"

"Because," I reach into my pocket and pull out a small box identical to Harry's. "I had planned to ask you the exact same thing." We smile at each other looking like a pair of Cheshire cats.

"So I assume that's a yes?"

"Only, if your answer is yes as well." I say cockily.

"Louis, Louis, Louis. What else would I say?"

Well, let's just say that after that things got rather heated and the next morning I awoke with and aching pain and a white gold band on my finger identical to the one that Harry is wearing.

**Jade's POV**

***Jump one week* (sorry guys no Christmas chapter ): )**

It's been over four weeks since the incident happened.  
That's what I call it now, my therapist said it would help me to get over what happened if I don't address it directly.

It hasn't helped much.

The boys think I'm getting better and I am just not as much as they believe. Or as I've led them to believe.  
The truth is every day I feel as though my heart is burning in a fiery pit. Taking with it every single happy thought, feeling and memory I have ever had. It's like my brain is hell bent on making me suffer in my own thoughts as much as possible. All I do is over think everything.

The truth is no amount of reassuring talks or therapist sessions are going to help me get better, healing is a personal matter I need to tackle on my own.

And that's what I'm going to do starting today I Jade Tomlinson vow to get better and put what happened way, way behind me and look to the future.  
It's New Year's Day tomorrow and I'm defiantly not starting out my new year as a depressed alone hermit who only leaves her room when she needs to.

I stand from my bed and head to the shower avoiding the mirror as now more than ever before my body disgusts me.

I change into a pair of grey faded skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with an evil tinker bell on it. I slide some bracelets on to my arms making sure that I have on a My Chem and a One Direction wrist band.  
I grab the iPhone that they boys got me for Christmas from my bedside table and send a text to Eleanor.

_Hey could you come and pick me up? I need your help with something :P xx_

I'm sliding my arms through my leather jacket when my bedroom door opens.

"Hey babe, what do you need me for?"

Hey, I didn't know you were here!"

"That's 'because we all thought you were asleep silly." Eleanor walks into the room farther and ruffles my hair slightly, I stick out my tongue at her and adjust it. "Now, what did you need?"

"Right, so I want to start the New Year off fresh. New me and all that jazz, so I was wondering if you would take me to go use that hair voucher you gave me on my birthday. So I could get my hair re-dyed?"

El smiles widely. "Sure thing Hun, let's go!" I smile as El grabs my hand and leads me out of my room. We're half way down the stairs when she turns around and says to me. "I'm glad you're back."

I smile and nod. "Me too."

We share a quick hug then shout to the boys that we're away out. They seem a bit shocked that I have voluntarily emerged from my room but they don't question it, I think they're just glad that I'm getting out of the house with an actual human companion.

I slide into the passenger seat next to Eleanor who starts up the car, she smiles and squeals a bit when a song comes over the radio that she clearly likes, to me it just sounds like noise.  
To my utter amazement I find out that the song actually has real words to it! Not good words, but words nonetheless.

_I'm in here busy looking for the next top model  
Who's wearing something new and something old  
And something borrowed  
I know this crazy life can be a bitter pill to swallow  
So forget about tomorrow  
Tonight, we're drinking from the bottle  
_

Eleanor sings then she starts 'dancing', well it looks more like she's having a fit and to be honest I'm pretty scared for my safety.

"EL! Concentrate! You're driving! Remember!?" We fall into fits of laughter and she turns down the music still laughing.

We pull up to the place I'm assuming is Eleanor's usual hairdressers because when we walk in the door everyone greets her.

"Hey El how's life treating ya?" A very obviously gay man with white hair asks walking over to us.

"I'm great Leon, how are you?"

"I'm fabulous as always hunny. So what brings you here today?"

"Well, my very good friend here Jade would like to have her hair done." She explains gesturing to me. I'm trying really hard not to laugh right now though because all I can think about is how much Leon looks like Gerard Way during The Black Parade era.

"Well hello there, my name is Leon, the pleasure is yours." I laugh and shake his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Leon, I'm Jade."

"So I'm told. Now darling what do you want done with your hair? Go on, wow me!" I giggle slightly at how camp he is.

"Well, I want a completely new look, new colour, new style, new everything!"

"All righty, that is perfectly do able, take a seat over here and we can get started." Leon struts over to a chair and I take a seat and look at him in the mirror that's in front of me. "Now first off and most importantly, what colour?"

"Emm… I think I'll go with black?" I say a bit unsure of my decision.

"Great! Let's get too it!"

***One Hour Later***

"Jade! You look…!"

"Do I look horrible?" I ask looking down ashamed, I knew getting my hair dyed black was a risk.

El grabs my chin and make me look at her. "Of course not! You look beautiful! I'm just shocked at how different it is!" Eleanor laughs a bit causing me to laugh a wee bit as well. "The boys are going to be so shocked!"

"Speaking of, are they having a party tonight? Considering its new years and all."

"Yeah but not on the scale of last one, the only people invited are their band, me, Perrie, Ed, Paul and his wife etc. Basically just people they're really close to or work with." I nod in understanding, that's good. I don't know if I could handle too much human interaction.

I suddenly become extremely nervous for all of their reactions as we pull into the driveway and get out of the car, I pull up my hood and keep my head down as we enter the house.

"Aha! They have returned! How's it going girls?" Niall ask walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his had… Of course he had a sandwich…

"Good thanks Niall, Jade got her hair done. Show him Jade!" El says excitedly.

I reluctantly pull down my hood and peek through my new fringe at Niall and now Liam.

"Jade! It looks great! I love it! It's like a new you." Niall nods in agreement.

"Thanks Liam." They smile and walk off holding hands… Am I missing something? Oh well they'll tell us if it's something serious.

***PAARRTTAAAYYYY TIME! ;D***

Eleanor wasn't kidding when she said it was going to be a small gathering. There are only fifteen of us here!  
Me, the boys, El, Per, Ed Sheeran(!), Tom Daley and his girlfriend Sophia, Paul and his wife Clodagh **(sorry if that is totally wrong but that's what it said on Google :P)**, Nick Grimshaw, Stan and Mazz (One of Liam's friends). No one from the band couldn't make it in the end, they all had family things to do.

"So Jade how's life with the boys treating you?" Ed asks taking a seat beside me with a diet coke in his hand. The boys have a strict 'no-alcohol-around-Jade' rule now.

"Not bad, they're really sweet and have really made me feel like their family. The only downside is I don't think Harry and Louis realise just how thin the walls are…" I trail off causing laughter to erupt from the ginger haired man.

The party continues with us all just sitting and talking and watching the T.V and soon enough it's one minute until midnight.  
Zayn calls our attention to him and the room goes silent so that we can listen.

"Now, I'm going to do something and I want you all to bear witness to this, as it's very important." We look at each other confused. That is until Zayn drops to one knee in front of Perrie with a small blue box in his hand and a huge smile on his face.

"I remember a question you asked me, not too long ago. You asked me why I love you. Well,  
"I love you because you bring out a side of me that I never knew existed. You make me a good person, my friends and family tell me that I have changed completely in a good way and recently I've even begun to see it myself.  
"Food and drink taste different, I hear and feel the music in a different way, I don't have heart ache anymore. I think about goals and the future more than ever now.  
"When we are not together, you are always in my mind, I miss you when you are not around. It's like you are with me always even when you are not around, you are in my mind all the time.  
"I feel loved and that is best feeling ever. I will never hurt you and I will love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have ups and downs but I am confident we are meant for each other and are meant to be for together. Perrie Edwards, will you marry me?"

There is complete and utter silence in the room as we wait with baited breath for Perrie's answer.

"Yes." Perrie replies just as the clock strikes twelve and the room fills with cheers, crying and laughter.

I think I'm almost there. I'm almost healed.

**A/N: WE REACHED 100! HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?! FTL Guys! Thank you so muccchhhh! :) **

**This has been a grand week I do say! I reached 100 reviews on here, Fall Out Boy got back together (HEELLLLL YYYEEEAAAHHH!) and Gay marriage was legalized in the UK! XD**

**AAAAHHHH so much commitment in this chapter geezz guys I'm sorry about that one and the awful Larry scene it was so bad! :S**

**Okay I have a good question today! :D  
Who would you pick to play Jade if this were a Movie/T.V Show?** **Let me know!**

**K I Love you lots like jelly tots! Byee**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Jade's POV (From now on it'll be mainly Jade and Louis POV's)**

"Happy new year kiddo!" Zayn cheers picking me up and spinning me around in a circle making me laugh.

"Happy new year Zayn! I can't believe you're engaged! I'm so happy for you!" I shout over the loud music and talking once he puts me down.

"Aww thanks Jade! But you know that you're still the number one girl in my life, right?" I nod and laugh as he pulls me in for a big hug. "I'm loving the new hair by the way!" He calls back to me as he goes off in search of Perrie.

I take my seat on the couch and just observe everyone. Harry and Louis have their arms wrapped around each other and are blushing at something Ed has just said to them which causes Tom and his girlfriend to laugh.  
Liam is talking to Andy and Mazz; actually it looks more like he's giving them in to trouble for something. Now that I think about it I did see them with a can of whipped cream and some pens but I didn't think anything of it.  
I continue scanning the room and giggle slightly when I see what Liam was giving them into trouble for. My poor brother Niall is covered in whipped cream and has drawings all over his face.

I see that Eleanor and Perrie are walking towards me smiling widely so I smile back. They sit on either side of me on the couch squishing me in between them.

"How's it going babe?" Perrie asks grabbing my hand and pulling it over to her.

"Not bad. Congrats by the way, I haven't had a chance to see you yet."

"Aww thanks sweetie. I love your new hair colour."

"Thanks." I say smiling and I'm certain I'm blushing a bit because they both laugh.

"So we came to talk to you about going on a little trip, just us girls for two weeks. We'd leave tomorrow and return on the fifteenth."

"Eh, sure I'd love to… Where is it that we're going though?" I say to El a bit confused.

"The boys have a house out in the country and they let us use it every year after New Year's for two weeks. We just figured you might want a little bit of time away from them before you go on tour together." Perrie explains still holding my hand. I take a moment to look at her ring, it's really beautiful.  
It's a silver band with a single diamond in the middle, underneath the diamond there's a row of diamonds and on the inside of the band it says the word forever in elegant scripture. (Zayn showed me it in more detail earlier.)

"Sure that'd be awesome, besides that's the night I'm going to meet and see My Chemical Romance so it might help if I'm relaxed." I laugh nervously.

Truth is I'm so nervous to meet MCR, especially Gerard. They have saved my life like millions of other fans and I'm really scared I'll say something that will make them not like me, or they'll think I'm weird.  
Which I am, but I don't want them thinking that!

"If you'll excuse me girls I'm going to get some fresh air." I say as I stand, it's really stuffy in here!

"Okay Jade." Eleanor and Perrie smile at me and dive into a new conversation.

In reality I'm going to go play my lovely birthday present who I haven't visited ever since the whole incident happened and I've suddenly been overcome with the need to play it.  
I quietly walk into the room where we keep Calliope (what I've decided to name my piano, it's a Greek word which means beautiful voice.)

I take a seat at the piano and play the first thing which comes to mind Beethoven's moonlight sonata. **(A/N:** **I'm a big Beethoven fan :P)**

I feel like me again, like all of the stuff with Ryan never happened. I let myself and the piano and the music become one blending together in perfect harmony as the notes flow straight out of my fingers effortlessly.  
I reach my favourite part at the end where everything becomes extremely dramatic and loud. So I make it as loud as I possibly can. Letting all my anger and frustration out on the beautiful instrument I have the privilege of calling my own.

I play the last few notes and just breathe, it's official I'm almost completely better. I think after the week away with the girls I'll be completely healed.

Suddenly there is applause from behind me. I turn around in shock to find everyone from the party looking at me in awe.  
I thought that they wouldn't be able to hear me over the sound of the music. Clearly not…

"Jade…! That was…"

I smile at the group of people and just nod, I know I'm good but I don't do well with compliments because they make me feel too big headed and I don't know how to respond to them... They make me even more awkward… :P  
So I brush off all their compliments with smiles and thank you's.

"Okay guys thanks for all the lovely complements but I'm going to head up to bed now. Good night."

Everyone calls good night to me then starts to say their farewells to one another, I guess they just realised as I did how late it is.

I quickly get changed into my pyjamas, turn off all the lights and crawl into my huge bed.

I lie awake staring mindlessly at the celling for half an hour un able to sleep. Just then my door opens and four figures stumble in.  
I don't bother to sit up as I know it's the boys when they lie down two on either side of me with no words spoken.

Zayn's with Perrie doing, I don't even want to know what. I'm just glad there is like three walls between his and my room.

Niall pulls me into his chest and holds me close to him and just before I drift off to sleep I hear him whisper.

"I'm so so glad you're back."

**A/N: Fluffy wee ending for you there :) This would have been better if the gorj Danisnotonfire hadn't been distracting me with his live stream :P ;) x**

**QUESTIONNNNNNN! :D What is your favourite book? Mine are, The Fault In Our Stars and The Perks of Being A Wallflower :) **

**Peace love and rubber gloves (if you watch MazziMaz you'll get this ;) )**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Jade's POV**

"Up, up, up the lot of you!" Someone, I think it's Perrie says walking into my room and opening the curtains.  
I groan and flip over so that I'm not facing the deadly rays of light. (Haha I sound like a vampire! Rawr!)

"Come on! You especially Jade, El will be here for us in half an hour!" I shoot up right. Half an hour!? In the process of sitting up I managed to make all the other boys fall off my bed… Hee hee… In my defence I forgot they were there!

"Jade! What the hell?!" Louis says pulling me onto the floor as well; luckily I land on Harry instead of the hard ground.

"Ow, Louis!" Harry whines.

I ignore them and stand up and quickly sit back down, I feel really dizzy all of a sudden.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Niall asks climbing back onto my bed.

"Yeah, I just stood up too quickly. Now out of my room so I can get dressed!" I shout pointing to the door.  
The boys grumble about how mean I am while Perrie makes a whip noise.

"Well, she's got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" We both laugh at the boy's offended faces.

Then Perrie pushes them the rest of the way out the door so I can get ready.

I don't need to shower 'because I had one yesterday so I should be fine. I pull off my pj's and look in the mirror as I put on clean underwear, I notice that I'm starting to get a bit of a stomach. This means I'm putting on more weight! This is what I was afraid of!

I don't have time to worry about that at the moment though so I pull on my comfy trousers and long sleeved Mickey Mouse top then I start packing.  
I plug in my iPod to the docking station, can't pack without music.

I begin by jumping around to 'Do It Now Remember It Later' by Sleeping with Sirens, then I actually pack enough clothes to last me two weeks.

"JAAAAAAAAADE! Time to go." Niall shouts poking his head through my door with a sweet smile on his face. I cock my hip and raise an eyebrow.

"Was the screaming necessary?" Niall nods, sticks his tongue out at me then turns on his heel and leaves with my suitcase in his hands.  
I pull my iPod off the docking station and grab my phone and follow Niall down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Louis asks I nod and give each of them a hug while saying goodbye. Then I'm in the car and am driving for two hours.

**Louis' POV**

We stand at the door and wave goodbye to the girls until they're out of sight. This will be good for Jade; she needs some distance from us to give her time to clear her mind. Also the boys and I need some alone time, the past few weeks have been so hectic I feel as though I haven't seen any of them properly in a long while (except Harry of course).

"Right lads, what do you want to do now?" I ask turning to face them all.

They exchange looks with one another and shrug. "Aw come on! We are One Direction, we don't get bored! We're always doing something stupid! Now think, what can we do?" Suddenly I am struck with the best idea ever. "Boys, I have an idea." They look quite worried but I can guarantee this will be fun.

**~ Half an hour later ~**

"Right so you all know the plan?" They all nod nervously.

"Louis, are you sure this is a good idea?" Liam asks me.

"Of course I'm not! That is why it will be fun! Now let's goooooo!" I grab Harry's hand and run off in a different direction than the rest of the boys.  
Basically my idea is that we come to one of the shopping centres we live near and we just walk around and see who can survive longest without getting mobbed. What could possibly go wrong?

"Lou! This way!" Harry motions me over. Walking closer I see that we're about to walk straight through a massive mob of people.  
We grin mischievously at one another and begin our decent into chaos.

I feel like I'm the walking dead or something! The thrill of this is the best!

No one has noticed us yet which I'm surprised at as we aren't exactly being quiet.

"Oh my God! It's Harry Styles!"

"And Louis Tomlinson!"

Well there goes our cover.

Harry and I share a quick glance then we're off running away from the mob that quickly formed around us.  
We turn a sharp corner and Harry has to grab my hand to stop me from falling over.

"This way babe!" I yell, completely forgetting that we aren't allowed to go public.

"Oh MEH Gerd! He called him babe!"

"LARRY IS REAL!"

"AAAAHHHH THE FEELS!"

The shouts come from behind us. Well shit.

**Liam's POV **

I lost Niall and Zayn about ten minutes ago so I'm just wondering a quiet area off the shopping centre alone.  
It's quite nice to have a bit of time alone with my thoughts.

Unfortunately that time is interrupted when a small girl and what I think is her older sister walk up to me.

"Hi there." I smile at them.

"H- Hi!" The smaller girl stutters out. "Can I have a picture?"

"Sure thing love. What's your name?"

"M-my name's J-Jade."

"Aw cool my sister is called Jade." She smiles widely at me then I pose for a picture with both girls.

"Wait did you say your sister is called Jade? I thought you only had two older sisters, Nicola and Ruth?" (**A/N: Kay this is weird but I don't know if Charlotte (Liam's supposed other sister) actually exists :P) **The older girl, Lucy, asks me.

I'm about to make up and excuse when luckily I'm saved by my phone ringing. "Sorry girls but I have to take this. It was nice to meet you. Hello?"

"_LIAM! You need to save us! We're trapped in a closet!"_

"How ironic." I giggle in reply to Louis plea. He growls a bit.

"_Li, this isn't funny. Some fans overheard me call Haz 'Babe' and now there is a Larry mob trapping us in the janitor's closet!"_

It's quite mean and the situation is serious but I can't help but laugh at their dilemma. "Louis it was your idea to come here and see who could 'survive the longest'."

"_Yes it was and you can give me your best Daddy Direction speech later, but right now I need you Niall and Zayn to come and distract this mob!"_

"Alright, see you soon." I sigh, time to find Niall and Zayn.

**Niall's POV **

After about ten minutes of splitting up I found Zayn again and we are currently sitting in Starbucks with some drinks and muffins.

"I wonder if any of the other guys have been noticed yet." Zayn muses taking a sip of his tea.

"My guess is Harry and Louis were spotted by the biggest crowd and are trapped somewhere." It's obvious, they're the only two that are together and are walking around freely.

"Really? Nah, I bet you anything that Liam is running from a mob of Directioners right now." Zayn brushes me off.

"Okay your on fifty pounds says I'm right." I respond cockily. 

"Deal." We shake hands to make it official. "Ni, your phone is buzzing." I look down and see that it is."

"Elo?"

"_Hey Niall, I need you and Zayn to meet me at Topshop right now."_

"Alright Li, see ya." Liam hasn't even replied and the phone line goes dead. "Liam says we need to meet him outside Topshop, it seemed pretty urgent."

We leave the remains of our tea and leave for Topshop.

**Louis' POV **

God damn Directioners, they need to stop being so observant all the time! They're currently standing outside of this cupboard chanting 'Larry Stylinson'.

Simon is going to kill us.

All of a sudden everything goes silent, I look at Harry with wide eyes. Did they leave?

Then the screams start up again.

"NIALL!"

"LIAM!"

"ZAYN!"

We're free! Bless those boys!

"Let's goo Boo." Harry flings open the door and we run to the car park with a few fans chasing us.

Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…

**Liam's POV**

"Niall, run for God's sake!" Niall had stopped to gawk at a cake shop, so I grab his hand pull him towards the car park.

"But Liam, the cake! I need to go back for it!"

"Niall, you can get it when we aren't being chased by a mob of teenage girls that want to rip our clothes off!"

I coax Niall along. That boy can be so darn stubborn when he wants to be!

"Guys hurry up!" Louis shouts from the car. Niall and I speed up to get away from the girls who are quickly gaining on us.

We get in the car and Louis speeds off towards home taking a detour to make sure no one follows us. I'm about to start my 'Daddy Direction' speech when I look down and notice that Niall and I are still holding hands.  
Niall notices too and when I look up he smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

**~ Three Hours Later ~**

**Jade's POV**

Eleanor, Perrie and I are all settled in to the house. It's really pretty and very typical of a countryside English manor house.

I'm surprised they actually let the boys buy this place. They would absolutely trash this place and everything is so expensive.

We're currently sitting on the couch watching 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'; it's just gotten to the part where Charlie is having a break down.  
When he reaches the kitchen and is looking at the knife I keep my eyes on the T.V but I can feel El and Per watching me worriedly.

"Guys take a picture it'll last longer."

They look away guiltily. "Sorry Jade…"

"It's fine."

I know they want to know more about what happened to me to make me want to cut and kill myself, we've discussed it briefly but IO never went into too much detail on my actual thoughts during that time or anything heavy like that.  
I suppose they're worried I'll end up back in that place after what happened with Ryan. But they're wrong I'm stronger now and that bastard isn't going to make me depressed again.

Suddenly a wave of nausea over comes me, without an explanation I get up and run to the toilet where I puke my guts out.

"Jade! Are you okay?" Perrie calls running after me.

"I'm alright Perrie; I'm just feeling a bit sick is all. I must be coming down with something, I felt dizzy this morning as well so that's probably all it is." I tell them after I brush my teeth. I feel almost instantly better, where on earth did that come from? I've been fine all day.

"Why don't you go to bed Hun?" El suggest I nod and head to my room. "Shout on us if you need anything." I send them a thumbs up then shut my door and climb into my bed letting sleep take me.

**A/N: I'm not so happy with this but it's hard to find a way to write my newest plot twist into the story :/ **

**I hope you enjoyed it anyways guys :D **

**No question today 'cause I gotta go do my homework *grumble grumble***

**Love you all **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Jade's POV

I groan as my head spins and I get up and run to the toilet again being sick. That's the third time this morning.  
I spent all day yesterday in bed and it looks like today will be the same. The odd thing is when I'm not being sick I feel fine! Eleanor and Perrie won't listen to me though and insist that I stay in bed.

I clamber back into my bed and continue watching 'Ultimate My Chemical Romance!' on Kerrang.

I'm singing along to Bulletproof Heart when Eleanor walks in.

"Morning Jade, how're you feeling? And don't lie to me, I know you've been sick at least three times already." I grumble under my breath causing her to laugh. "Seriously how do you feel? Do you need anything?"

I think for a moment and then the perfect idea comes to me. "Garlic bread. I would really really like some garlic bread please."

She looks at me strangely. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"I've told you before I feel fine! Really! I don't know what is wrong with me, yesterday I was sick four times and the rest of the day I felt absolutely fine. That's the exact same as I feel today. I have no clue where this sickness is coming from." I say exasperated, I just want to know what's wrong with me!

El sighs and sits down beside me on the bed.

"Well Per and I have a theory. It's crazy but there's a good chance it's true." I nod slowly, what is she getting at? "When I tell you I don't want you to freak out, I want you to stay calm and answer my questions okay?" I nod again how hard can that be?

"Jade, Perrie and I think you may be pregnant." It's like I've just had a bucket of ice water chucked at my face.  
Pregnant!? I can't be I'm only fourteen!

"Jade do you understand what I'm saying?"

It's apparently very hard. I finally manage to find my voice again. "Yeah but it can't be!"

"It might though. First off answer me this, when was your last period?"

"Never." I reply stone faced, see it can't be!

"What do you mean never?"

"I've never had my period before."

"Well this makes everything much more complicated..." We sit in silence until Perrie walks in with a bag in her hand.

"Is everything alright?" She asks concerned by our lack of movement.

"I don't know right now... What's in the bag?" El replies looking up at Per.

"The stuff you sent me for. You know..." Eleanor seems to catch on and jumps up from the bed.

"Okay Jade, you may think it's impossible but just take the test anyway, so that we can be sure." El pleads with me, Perrie looks at me sympathetically and hands me the box with the pregnancy test in it.

I take the box reluctantly and head for the bathroom.

After I pee on the stick (which is really tricky by the way!) I call Eleanor and Perrie in so they can wait with me.

"It's time to look." Perrie says carefully to me. "Now Jade before we see what is on that stick I want you to know that if it is positive we are here for you one hundred percent whatever you decide to do." I give them both a quick hug and slowly walk over to the test to receive my fate.

Carefully I pick up the test and look at the little screen.

"It's positive..." All the breath leaves my body and suddenly blackness surrounds me.

**Eleanor's POV**

"JADE! Oh my God!" I scream as Jade faints and bangs her head off the counter before falling to the floor.

I kneel down beside Jade and check her pulse then I slowly lift her head into my lap; when I pull my hand away I almost scream at the sight of the blood. "Perrie! Start the car; we need to get her to the hospital!"

Per runs out of the bathroom to get the car started. I grab a towel and place it carefully under Jade's head where it is bleeding applying a bit of pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
It works slightly; it's not bleeding as quickly anymore.

Perrie comes back and helps me carry the still unconscious Jade to the car. I get in the back seat place Jade's head back in my lap and leave her lying down across the back seats while Perrie starts driving.

I pull out my phone and call Louis to tell him what happened, leaving out the reason she fainted.

He tells me that he and the boys will meet us at the hospital soon. I'm very surprised at how calm he was, he's taking this whole fatherhood thing better than I expected him to.

"Okay El wait here and I'll go get help." I nod and Perrie leaves to enter the A&E.

About three minutes later Perrie returns with two men and a gurney for Jade.  
They get her on the gurney safely and she's being wheeled away before I realise what is happening.

I try and follow but a nurse holds Perrie and I back to ask us questions.

I hope the boys get here soon!

**Louis' POV**

"Okay, we'll meet you there. By El." I hang up the phone and go into panic mode. Pacing back and forth and swearing quite loudly.

"Louis are you all right?" Zany asks walking down the stairs and towards me.

"No, we have a problem. Jade fell and hit her head, she's unconscious and bleeding quite badly. El and Per are on their way to the hospital with her right now, I said we'd meet them there." I gave Zayn a moment to think about what I've said then I'm straight into what Harry likes to call my 'Liam mode'.

"Right Zayn you go and find the other lads and tell them what happened, I'll go and pack Jade a bag of clothes and then I'll meet you out at the cars. Okay?" Zayn nods briskly the walks off in search of our other band mates.

I take the stairs two at a time practically running into Jades room and packing her a bag of spare clothes and what not.  
When I'm satisfied with the bag I grab it and run back down the stairs, grab my car keys and head to my car.  
The rest of the lads are already outside waiting. Liam, Niall and Zayn are in Liam's car and Harry is waiting by mine.

We get in the car and start driving without any words spoken between us.

I know Harry can tell when I'm nervous, it's like a sixth sense or something.  
He reaches over and puts his hand on my knee while we drive providing me with a bit of comfort.

I hope my little girl is okay.

When we reach the hospital I leave the car running and sprint through the doors know Harry will turn it off and lock the doors after me.

A nurse directs me to the waiting room and I spot Eleanor and Perrie immediately.

"Louis! I'm so glad you're here! I'm so sorry!" El runs into my arms and I calm her down.

"It's okay it wasn't your fault. Where is she?"

"They took her away half an hour ago when we arrived and we haven't heard anything since. It was bleeding so badly." Eleanor starts panicking again so I sit her down and Perrie leaves with Zayn to get coffee.

El and Per tell the boys and I everything that happened.  
Jade fainted and hit her head in the kitchen, they said that she hadn't been feeling well and that was probably why.

A doctor walks in and tells is that they've stopped the bleeding, but she is still unconscious. For some unknown reason Perrie gets up and talks to the doctor privately it seems serious, but I don't question it. She was probably just checking to see how serious the blood loss was.

Apparently my guess was right. When she sits back down Perrie says that the doctor told her that the blood loss wasn't serious and that Jade should regain the blood she lost in no time.  
I have a feeling they talked about something else though because she and Eleanor share a look that says there was more to the conversation.  
**  
~ 1 Hour Later ~**

"Jade Tomlinson?" We all jump up and the doctor walks over to us.

"Jade is conscious now so you can go see her, she may be a bit dazed and confused due to the blood loss, pain killers and aesthetic but other than that she's back to normal." We all sigh in relief, Jade is fine. "She's in room 356, you can go and see her now if you like. But I wouldn't over whelm her. Go in two at a time."

"Thank you doctor." Liam thanks the man as he walks away. "Lou, do you want to go first?"

I think for a moment, I really want to go but I think El and Per should go first they have been so worried. "No I think Perrie and Eleanor should go first."

They look quite surprised but nod in understanding and head off the see how my daughter is.

**A/N: OMWG! So much happened this chapter! Sorry about all the draMAAA! ;) **

**I hope you don't hate that I've made Jade pregnant, 'cause I think it will be an interesting part of the story line.**

**This would've been longer but I decided to leave the scene where they talk to Jade 'til next chapter and a lot happened here :p**

**There wasn't much talking and Louis' POV really annoyed me a lot but it was the best I could get that I was happy with :/**

**Just a heads up that updates will be every weekend, so Friday, Saturday or Sunday depending on when I finish writing because my big life deciding exams are coming up and I have to do well! :S **

**If any of you have Keek and want to follow me I am Sazaluvspink and I follow everyone back! :D I use it to make short clips of me singing so if that seems like something you would want to suffer through then be my guest to go take a listen :P **

**I love ya peeps!**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Jade's POV**

When I wake up everything is blurry and the room is spinning. The white walls are painful to look at and there are needles in my arms hooking me up to various strange machines.  
I put my head back on the pillow and close my eyes and think about what happened.

The last thing I remember is fainting then waking up here in the hospital, I can't remember why I fainted though… Think Jade, think!

While I'm thinking the door opens and someone walks in.

"Hello Jade, how are you?" The mystery person who I'm assuming is the doctor asks me.

I open my eyes slowly and look at the man in front of me. "Not bad, a bit dizzy. Can you tell me what happened? I don't exactly remember…"

The doctor takes a seat on the end of my bed. "Well you were brought here by your two friends Perrie and Eleanor. You were unconscious and bleeding badly." I gasp slightly, how much blood did I lose?! "Don't worry, you didn't lose enough blood to do any permanent damage but you will be a bit disoriented for a few hours." I nod.  
"Miss Edwards told me that you fainted and hit your head off a counter in the process. Do you remember why you fainted Jade?" I shake my head slowly because it hurts a lot. "Jade, you are pregnant."

…

How could I have forgotten that?

I remember now, being sick, El asking me questions, taking the test.

Positive.

Everything went black.

"Are you okay Miss Tomlinson?"

I regain my ability to speak. "Um, yeah I think so. I just need a minute please." The doctor nods and stands then leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I can't believe this, what am I going to do? I can't have a baby! Not at fourteen. But I can't have an abortion, no way; I've always been against abortion. What am I going to do?

I must have been thinking for a while because the door opens again and Eleanor and Perrie walk into the room, smiling sadly at me. I look up at them, as we exchange looks it's as if they can read my thoughts and they come over to the bed engulfing me in a huge hug.

That's when the tears start to fall hot and fast down my cheeks in a furious water fall.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be okay, don't worry, shh." Perrie comforts me rocking me back and forth in her arms slowly while she rubs my back comfortingly. "Don't you worry about a thing; we'll get through this together, okay." I pull back and nod as Perrie wipes the tears off my cheeks.

"Don't worry, the boys don't know yet, we had a word with the doctor and he agreed not to tell them." El tells me putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. I nod into her shoulder. Too afraid that if I speak the tears will return.

"Thank- you." I stammer out between sniffles. "What am-I– I going to d-do? I can't have an abortion, I-I couldn't do th-that."

"Then we will bring this baby up as a Tomlinson, or we'll put him/her up for adoption. There are loads of options, but we don't need to discuss any of that at the minute." El assures me with a warm smile. "Now we are going to go and let Lou come and see you because he's been worried sick. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Be strong and remember you don't need to tell him right now if you don't want to." Perrie says as they both head out the door.

The door hasn't even closed when a blur of blue and white rushes in and engulfs me in its arms.

"Jade, I've been so worried! I'm so glad you're okay!" Louis kisses my forehead and hugs me tight again. I don't even realised that I've started crying again until Louis pulls out of the hug and looks me in the eye.

"Jade, why are you crying sweetie?"

I might as well tell him…

"Because of why I fainted."

He looks puzzled. "Why did you faint? I thought you were just really ill."

"No, I fainted from shock from the finding out why I was being sick…" I look down; I can't look my dad in the eye as I tell him this. I'm going to start calling Louis dad from now on, because that's what he is. He is my dad and he loves me no matter what and that's why I'm going to tell him. Because he will understand, and he will hold me while I cry like real dads do.

"Why were you being sick?"

I take a deep breath and find the strength to look up. "Because, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: its super short sorry! :S :P **

**What do you think? Too rushed? I dunno I'm just going with instinct :P**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews last chapter, it's great to see that people are still discovering this fic and even better to see that people are continuing to read and support it so thank you so so much! :D**

**Toodle-Pip munchkins :-* Mwah**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

**Jade's POV**

_"Because, I'm pregnant."_

"Louis?" Still no response, we've been sitting here for about three minutes now and he still hasn't said anything. "Dad?" He breaks out of his trance and looks up at me, then to my stomach and finally to the door.

All of a sudden Louis stands and walks out the door slamming it shut behind him. The sound echoes around the room making the room feel huge, empty and lonely.

That's it I'm alone, he doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm such a disgrace! Why the hell why would he want anything to do with me? I'm a fourteen year old who is pregnant, I used to be suicidal, a self-harmer, anorexic. With all his fame all I'll bring him is shame and bad publicity, it's no wonder he stormed out the room.

He's probably told the other boys and they probably hate me too. Eleanor and Perrie said they would be there for me but they knew the boys for me, so when I get chucked out I'll really, truly be alone.

This always happens to me. I'm finally happy and everything I love is ripped from my grasp but there's nothing I can do about it. If they choose to leave me then they leave I can't do anything to change that.

That is why I got the tattoo on my arm, to remind me that nothing is ever permanent. People can say they love you and will always be there, that they will never harm you or upset you but that is impossible to promise. No promise lasts forever. It's impossible.

I sit crossed legged on the hospital bed crying my eyes out and thinking over everything.

I'm going to have a baby! I can't have a baby all by myself. Especially if the boys throw me out, how am I supposed to support a child when I'm only fourteen? I can't even get a job. I guess that my only option is to beg the boys to let me stay and if that fails ask Eleanor then I'll put the baby up for adoption.

I really don't want to have to do that though. I know what it's like to be in an orphanage, to have endless streams of people visit eye you all up and decide who the best is. It's as if children in orphanages and foster homes are just pretty little objects for potential 'buyers' to size up and decide who is the best looking.

I groan and place my head in my hands my dizziness is catching up with me again. Just as I place my head back onto my pillow there's a loud noise from outside, it's sounds kind of like screaming…

I barley have time to question it though as the door flies open and a hyper active Niall Horan walks through the door. He's smiling widely at me but it soon drops when he notices I've been crying.

"Jade hunny, why are you crying?" He asks concerned, Niall walks over and takes a seat beside me on the bed.

"Because, you are all ashamed of me. And you're going to throw me out and Louis hates me!" I cry into Niall's shoulder.

"Why on earth would you think that?!"

"Because I'm a fourteen year old pregnant mess, all I'll do is bring you guys bad publicity!" Niall holds me close while I cry.

"No Jade you won't! We were planning to reveal you officially soon but if you want to wait 'til after the baby comes then we'll wait. We wouldn't care about the bad press; our true fans will stay and won't judge you. It's not like you planned this for Christ sake! And because of that and the fact that you're going to keep the baby, to me that makes you pretty God damn strong and awesome!" Niall says forcing me to look him straight in the eye. I smile weakly and hug him.

Maybe I haven't lost them.

"But why did Louis run out of the room?"

"Because he's an idiot, he didn't realise he would upset you. He ran out of here and looked pretty conflicted, he wouldn't respond to us, and then all of a sudden he jumped on Harry and screamed about how he was going to be a grandpa." So that's what all the noise was…

"So Louis isn't angry with me?"

"Of course I'm not love." I'm pulled off of Niall and into Louis arms where he holds me tight. "You have made me unbelievably happy; sure I was pissed and a bit shocked at first. But I was never pissed at you; it was at that dick head Ryan for harming my little girl. Then I realised how strong and un afraid you are and how all that matters to you is the people that matter, and I realised that is all that matters what happened happened, now that prat is out of our lives and we have a miracle about to enter them, well in nine months but still." I laugh.

"Thank you for not being angry, I love you so much Dad." Louis' face lights up like a Christmas tree when I call him Dad, causing he to smile even wider and a chorus of 'Aww's' to sound from the door way where everyone else stands. "Are you guys going to just stand there?" I demand sassily.

"Little miss sass master is back to normal." Zayn remarks causing everyone to laugh, I narrow my eyes at him and reply.

"Only Gerard Way is worthy of the title of Sass Master, kay?" I point my finger at him and laugh as they all run at us and we're in a huge group hug, everyone being careful of the various wires plugged into me.

"We're going to be Uncles!" Niall cheers as he Liam and Zayn hug.

"And we're going to Aunts!" Eleanor and Perrie squeal hugging each other and jump in a circle.

"And Hazza and I are going to be Grandparent's!" Louis still has me in his arms so he holds one out to Harry and pulls us both close.

"I'm going to be a mum…" I say to myself more than anything as if I'm confirming it.

I'm going to be someone's mum. I know for sure that I'm going to be a hell of a lot better than my own mother was, I'm not abandoning this child. Adoption was even stupid to consider, I could never do it. Besides I'm going to have so much support, fourteen or not I'm going to be a mum and I don't have a choice I'm not allowing myself to have a choice.

I'm having this baby.

**A/N: Gahh! Who's excited for the baby!? I am! :D **

**Was this good? What you expected? Did I miss with yall's emotions? If I did I'm sorry :P xx**

**QUESTIONNNNNNnn!nnnN1Nn!NJHWERFEUWIOERF3RGFBDSBFYWU2 O3YB54AASDFDGFHGHJ! :- If you could meet one person (Just one!) Who would it be and why? O.o**

**Mine would be Gerard Way, that way I could thank him for helping me through a tough time I was going through a few weeks ago, but don't worry or anything I'm all good now :) I'd also probably be on the floor sobbing and praising him :P**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!**

**Kurtalicious xx**

**P.S we're almost at 200 comments! Holy cheese chizz! O.O Thanks guys! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Jade's POV**

After a night in hospital I'm finally released! It feels like I've been in there for a week! Okay maybe not, but I hate hospitals so I'm happy none the less. The boys keep on fussing over me, making sure I'm not dizzy anymore and things like that. They offer to take me out to lunch and for shopping because Perrie Eleanor and I's break was cut short.  
In the end we didn't see any point in going back again and plus they both got called away for work things.

I don't really like shopping but the boys are trying and I'm thankful that they care so much about me.

"So Jade where do you want to go for lunch? It's up to you today." Zayn smiles at me taking my hand as we walk out of the house where we stopped so I could have a shower and get dressed before we head out.

"Ehh, I don't know why don't one of you guys pick? I hate choosing things."

"NANDOS!" Niall yells as we climb into the back of the car.

"Hey Paul!" I call to him when I see he is sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hello Jade, how're you?"

"I'm doing well. I've been better, but things could be a whole lot worse." I muse more to myself. Things could be a lot worse…

"Niall we are _not _going to Nandos again!" Harry says flicking Niall on the side of the head causing me and the rest of the boys to laugh at Niall and his pouty face.

I swear I hear Liam lean over and whisper in Niall's ear that he'll take him to Nandos tomorrow night… Something is going on between those two! I must interrogate later!

"Oh, oh! I know somewhere Jade would like!" Harry pipes up.

"I think I know the place you're talking about!" Louis says excitedly turning in his seat to face Harry. "Is it that place we went the fourth week of X-Factor? With the waiter, that-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah! And he split the-" We never get the end of either sentence as they both start laugh hysterically. "Hey Paul can you drive us to," Then Harry leans forward and whispers an address in Paul's ear.

Paul smiles and nods then starts up the car to take us to our mystery lunch destination.

**~oOo~**

The restaurant was amazing! Not too fancy, so I didn't feel out of place in my 'Black Veil Brides' t-shirt and purple jeans.  
I had this amazing pizza, 'cause pizza is like the best food ever.

During the meal the boys told me how they were discussing whether to send me to public/private school or home school me. Of course the fact that I'm going to have a baby now changes everything, but still they say it's up to me.

Why haven't they realised yet that I hate making decisions!

While I mill this over in my head we head to go and do some shopping, I'm happy because I've decided a shop I actually want to go to!

"Where to first Jade?"

"Could we go to a music shop so I can get some new sheet music for the piano?" The boys nod and before long we're sitting outside of a shop named Rubato.

Niall climbs out with me; I'm a bit confused as to why he's the only one coming. "I'll come in with ya Jade; we'll get you lads round at the other shops when we're done." Well that makes sense.

Niall slides the door shut after us and I quickly run into the small music shop as it is pouring outside!

Niall and I mull about in the shop for what feels like hours! You can literally get lost in music and I love that. I think Niall understands that feeling too and that's why he came with me; the other boys just wouldn't get it.

After I've picked out the song books for 'Les Miserables', 'Grease' and 'Wicked' and also a book with a mix of Disney songs, I wanted some fun songs the boys and I could sing a long to. I find Niall looking at some guitar stuff.

"Did you get everything you were looking for?" He asks me putting some guitar strings back on the shelf. I nod and we walk to the desk and pay for the books and Niall's new guitar picks then we leave the shop.  
I'm glad to see that the rain has stopped!

"Where are we going now Ni?"

He pulls out his phone. "I'll phone the lads and see where they are." I pull out my own phone to see a text from Eleanor.

From: El x

'_Hey how're you? The boys fussing over you? I bet they are haha!x Give me a call when you get the chance, I have some news for you!xx'_

I wonder what she wants to tell me. I'll phone her back when we get home.

"Come on Jade, the others are in Jack Wills… As always. And they say I have and obsession with Nandos…" Niall mutters the last part under his breath making me laugh.

**Louis' POV**

"Harry! Look at this one!" I say grabbing a navy hoodie and smiling at him. "You need to get this one!"

"Why Louis?" He says laughing slightly at my enthusiasm over a simple hoodie.

"Because it's soft and cuddly, just like you!" He laughs again taking the hoodie out of my hands.

"Whoa! You're right this is soft! But you need to be more careful! Someone might have heard you!" He whispers making me giggle.

"Yeah I should but the danger kind of makes everything more exciting, right?" Harry laughs again nodding in agreement.

"Guys, lay off the coupley stuff in public." Liam appears behind me and whispers to us. I didn't even realise Harry and I had been leaning in to each other.

"Whatever Li, just go back to dry humping Niall." Harry smirks at Liam and waggles his eyebrows, his words making Liam go bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liam mutters looking down. Harry and I laugh again as Liam walks off in another direction.

"So Haz are you gonna buy it?"

"Well I don't really have a choice do I? If I don't buy it you will."

"True, true."

As we walk to the desk to pay the door dings and Niall and Jade walk in. We smile at them and wave. While Harry pays I walk over and pull Jade into a hug.

"So what did you get?" I ask her realising her from our hug. Jade shows me her new song books and she seems so happy. I'm glad to see a genuine smile on her face again.

**~oOo~ **

"Run!" I scream running up the stairs in the door of our house, just as the heavens open up and un leash a waterfall of rain on us.

The door slams shut and we stand panting and soaking wet in the entrance hall.

"Where's Jade?" Zayn pipes up as he pulls off his soaking hoodie.

We all stop realising that Zayn is right, Jade isn't here. Where on earth is she? I saw her come in the door but then I didn't see her go anywhere else…

"JADE!?" I shout up the stairs.

"One second!" She replies, thank God she's still in the house!

"It's cool lads, she's just upstairs!" They all sigh and we head into the living room to watch some T.V.

A few minutes later Jade appears changed and dry but she doesn't look too great. She sits in between Harry and I and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay love?" She slowly shakes her head. "What's up?"

"I hate being pregnant, I hate being sick, especially since I can't control it, and most of all I hate that jack-ass Ryan for doing this to me!" Jade exclaims burying her head into my neck, I wrap my arms around her.

"It's gonna be okay, we'll get through this. Don't worry." This is going to be a hell of a lot harder than I thought.

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter, but I hope it suffices until I can come up with a good chapter :P If there are any grammar things wrong or any of it doesn't make sense then I'm sorry but I was writing this while watching A Very Potter Senior Year! :D Have any of watched it yet? Comment and say if you're a Starkid! xD xx**

**Questiiooonnniieee! Who is you favourite YouTuber? (Only one!)**

**Mine is Danisnotonfire :))**

**Peace out **

**Kurtalicious xx**

**P.S ever heard of Patty Walters? If not look him up he does awesome covers of songs :D **


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**~ 1 Week Later ~**

**Jade's POV**

I'm so excited; it's unbelievable I'm going to meet My Chemical Romance tonight! I'm so ecstatic right now, there is one problem however. My morning sickness has been really bad today, and my stomach has gotten bigger. It's not supposed to this early but the doctor said not to worry it's just due to my history with bulimia and being somewhat anorexic. It's not drastically big like no one would ever look at me and be like 'well, she preggers.'

Harry and Louis have spent all day in my room with me watching Doctor Who re-runs. Zayn and Perrie went out because she leaves for tour soon, Niall said he went to go see his brother and Liam said he went for a walk around the local park but it was totally a lie, Harry and Louis are just too oblivious to notice the things Zayn and I have.  
I talked to Zayn about it a few days ago and he told me about how he walked in on them kissing and we discussed how he and I both think they're secretly dating, even if it's no secret to us.

"Jade there's two hours until the doors open are you ready yet?" Louis asks walking into my room without knocking.

"Ehh, ever heard of knocking? What if I had been changing or half naked?!"

"Whatever I wouldn't have looked. Ready to go?" He says smiling at me and completely disregarding my embarrassment.

"Yup!" I shout popping the p. Lou and I walk out the door to my room and down the stairs where the rest of the boys and Paul are waiting for us.

I have to stop myself from laughing when I realise what all the boys are wearing. They're all dressed up in suits and shirts and ties. It's so adorable! I'm here in my black skinnies and American Widow My Chem t-shirt, yellow Killjoy bandana and Demo Lovers hoodie, I don't think they realise what kind of concert they're going to tonight. I think they see me sniggering… "Sorry guys you just look so adorable! You do realise what kind of concert we are going to right?"

They look at each other confused. "What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Liam asks me.

"Nothing," I mutter holding in laughter. "Let's go." I smile widely and hop out of the door. "SHOTGUN!" I shout jumping into the passenger's seat beside an amused Paul. "Can I plug in my iPod please Paul?"

"Sure thing Jade." I smile and plug it into the car speakers I quickly scroll through my songs and select Give 'Em Hell Kid.

The whole way there I sing at the top of my lungs, Niall and Louis join in with some songs while Liam, Zayn and Harry either dance or make faces.

I start shaking when I get out of the car and Liam hands me a ticket and puts a lanyard around my neck at the bottom of the simple black lanyard is a VIP pass in a plastic holder. I'll need to get them to sign my ticket.

In the small bag I brought with me I have my Black Parade CD, one of my Danger Days posters and my camera so I can get pictures with the guys.

"Pass please miss?" A tall security guard asks when we reach the back door. We had to go around the back in case the boys were spotted. I show him my VIP pass and he lets the boys, Paul and I through.

"Ah there you are! Hi my name is Steven I'm My Chemical Romance's manager, we spoke on the phone." He smiles and shakes everyone's hand. I can see the boys are a bit perplexed by Steve's appearance, they're used to suit clad stuck up professional old men Steve is dressed in jeans and a Metallica t-shirt, and he has lots of tattoos on his arms and a few piercings. "If you'll just follow me I'll take you to meet the guys." I smile a huge smile and quickly follow after Steven.

We reach a white door which I guess is the dressing room. I can hear Bulletproof Heart being practiced from behind the door, Steve knocks on the door and the music stops, and then the door opens to reveal a smiling Frank Iero.

"Hey there." I have to refrain from squealing as he greets us and ushers us into the room, Paul stays outside to talk to people about security and we walk into the dressing room of my heroes.

Ray and Mikey are sitting on the small couch in the corner of the room with their guitars, Frank joins them again and Gerard walks in from a smaller room to the side.

All the older people introduce themselves to one another and I just stand at the side watching it all happen.

"Jade come over here and meet your idols silly." Louis grabs my hand and pulls me to the middle of the room.

"Hello Jade, I'm Gerard. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi." I wave nervously as the rest of the guys introduce themselves to me even though there is absolutely no need.

"I'm such a big fan, I know you must hear this all the time but you really helped me through the worst times in my life and saved me from myself. When I had no one else there to care for me I had you guys and your music, without that I wouldn't be here right now. I would never have been adopted by my great new family and I would never have met you guys or had the chance to thank you. So thank you for keeping me alive all this time." I say in one nervous breath as a tear slides down my cheek.

Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Frank smile at me and pull me into a group hug. "Jade that's why we're here it's what we do." Gerard says pulling out of the hug and smiling down at me. "Thank you for saying that it means a lot to know we're changing lives."

We sit and talk to the band for half an hour. The boys get made fun of because of their suits and I give them a 'told you so' look. We just chat and have a good time and of course soon enough it's ruined.

A wave of nausea washes over me and I jump up.

"Jade are you okay?" Harry asks worriedly. I nod not wanting to worry them too much.

"Ehh where's the bathroom?" I ask then I clamp a hand over my mouth as I feel the nausea increasing.

"There's one right through there. Are you sure you're okay?" I don't reply to Ray I just run through to the toilet and throw up. I hear footsteps and voices behind me but ignore them as my hair is lifted out of my face.

I finish dying and get up to see Niall smiling at me sympathetically, he hands me a glass of water and I rinse out my mouth. "What did they say?" I ask sadly. What if they think badly of me? I can't have that; I wouldn't be able to deal with my heroes being disappointed in me.

"Lou explained what happened to them, everything with Ryan and even the stuff about how we adopted you. I haven't been out since so I don't know what they said but I think they'll be cool about it, they're awesome people, and I see why you idolise them so much." I nod slowly and give Niall hug then I take a deep breath and head back into the dressing room to find only Louis and Harry still there.

"The guys had to go get ready to go on stage but they said they want to speak to you after their show."

I nod again and follow the boys out of the door to watch my heroes perform live for the first time ever.

**A/N: GUYS I'm sorry this was horrible but I couldn't write it without crying the entire time in case you don't already know My Chemical Romance broke up yesterday and I have been an emotional wreck ever since, I cried myself to sleep last night that's how badly this has affected me.**

**I'm so so sad but I didn't want to disappoint you guys so here's a new chapter enjoy your lives and please pray for the families of the eleven MCR fans that killed themselves yesterday.**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Jade's POV**

Louis, Harry, Niall and I join Zayn and Liam at the side of the stage as the first notes of Famous Last Words play through the air, the band take the stage and Gerard starts to sing. I sing my heart out along with him forgetting for a while about all the stress I've just been through, it's just me and the music.

The boys start to laugh at me; I turn to face them as the song ends. "What?" I ask confused by their laughter.

"We've just never seen you fan girl this much." Zayn laughs. I shrug and turn back to face the stage again letting out a scream as I'm Not Okay starts to echo through the entire arena along with the screaming of fans. Louis sings along with me much to the other boys surprise, they send us a confused look but Lou and I just laugh and continue to sing.

During the song at the part where Frank says "Trust me." Frank walks over to Gerard and kisses him hard on the mouth making the crowd go crazy.

I scream at the top of my lungs "FRERARD!" Frank obviously hears me as he looks in my direction and winks. I almost die right there and then.

Frank Iero just winked at me!

There's more laughter from behind me, when I turn around to see what they're laughing at this time I find Harry at my side fanning me.

"It's okay Jade just breathe!" I smile and smack him on the shoulder.

~oOo~

Halfway through the set the band take a break to talk to the audience for a while, then Gerard walks to centre stage again and I can tell from his stance that he's going to give us a speech.

"Tonight I met someone who has greatly impacted me in only the short time I have known her. I'm not going to name her but what I will say is this. If you want to be like anyone, if you want a f***ing fantastic role model then I want you to look up to her, I want you to aspire to be like her." The crowd screams and a warm fuzzy feeling settles over me as tears begin to form in my eyes. "Because if I was half as brave as she is, I wouldn't have turned to alcohol and drugs all those years ago. So she is my role model and, hell, she should be yours too! So let's hear it for our valiant warrior Chemical Fighter!" Gerard screams into the microphone the crowd starts chanting 'Fighter' in unison and the tears pour freely down my face.

My role model, idol and hero just said he looks up to me and gave me a Killjoy name! I can't ask for anything more in life than what I have right here and now in this moment on this stage surrounded with the people I love and admire I feel like I can do anything that this moment could last forever. It's defiantly a The Perks of Being a Wallflower moment.

I wipe away my tears and turn to see the boys all smiling at Gerard, Louis and Harry are holding hands and so are Niall and Liam (!), Zayn walks over to me and takes my hand before leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"You are most defiantly my role model, and you have been since I first met you." I turn to face him, tearing up again, he smiles at me and I quickly peck him on the cheek then I turn to face the stage again to watch the final half of the best show of my life.

~oOo~

When Mikey, Ray, Gerard and Frank walk off stage I run straight up to Gerard and hug him despite the fact that he's all sweaty, he chuckles and hugs me back.

"Jade you are the most inspirational person I have ever met."

"That's funny; I was just about to say the same thing to you."

He smiles at me and gives me another hug.

"I'm going to go get changed now but don't leave okay?" I nod as Gerard runs off and the boys join me again.

"And I thought we were sweaty after shows!" Liam says making me laugh.

"Well they get really into it as you saw with Frank."

"Yeah what was that kiss about? I thought they were both married?" Harry asks me his eye brows creasing together in confusion; he's adorable when he's confused. It may be wired to think that about the person who is basically my other dad but oh well it's true.

"They are, and they have children. I'm actually surprised they did it because it's been like eight years at least since the last Frerard kiss. They've done other things though."

The boys look confused as to what I mean. I let out a small laugh. "Let's just say if you did those things at your shows you would no longer be in One Direction and you would be penniless from being sued by angry mothers of five year olds to twelve year olds."

They still look confused but before I can explain any further MCR return.

"Want to go sit on our tour bus and talk?" Frank suggests the boys and I nod and follow them out the back door to their bus.

"In advance sorry for the state of the bus." Ray says to us over his shoulder before Mikey unlocks the door and lets us in.

The bus isn't in as bad a state as I was expecting. There are a few items of clothing here and there but other than that and some guitar picks and a set of straighteners it's really quite tidy.

I take a seat on one of the couches in between Gerard and Louis. Niall sits with Frank and Ray discussing guitar things, Liam is talking to Mikey about karate or kickboxing (I'm not really paying much attention) and Harry, Louis, Zayn and Gerard are talking about the arenas they've played at and I'm just sat in the middle watching it all happen.

I'm so glad the boys are getting on well with my favourite band because that might mean I get to see them again in the future! We might have a party and invite them! I wonder if they would come? I really hope they would.

"Jade? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gerard asks I nod and follow him in to the recording area they have at the back of the bus, I'm trying so hard not to fan girl because I saw this on the Life on the Murder Scene DVD and I can't believe I'm standing where they wrote most of the songs from Black Parade!

"I just wanted to give you my phone number and email address so if you ever want to talk about anything you can text me, give me a call or even email me. This is going to be hard on you and I want you to know that if you ever feel like you don't have enough support that I'm here for you."

"I've always known you were there for me Gerard even before I personally met you, that's what your guys' music does. But thank you so much, this means the world to me I hope you know that."

"Jade I just want to help you through this you really are a remarkable young woman, I only hope that Bandit **(Gerard's daughter) **will grow up to be half as brave as you are." We smile at each other and he hugs me close again.

**A/N: Aaaahh sorry this was so so late! :/ Guys I can't apologise enough, sorry I hope this didn't suck** **and made up for the ridiculously long wait :) **

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter! **

**Tell me what you got for Easter in the reviews! And what you thought of the chapter! :D**

**Love you lots like jelly tots :)**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**~ Two Weeks Later ~**

**Louis' POV**

"Lou. Lou. Louis. Babe c'mon, you need to get up. Louis!"

"Harry stop being all sweet with him and let me pour this on him already."

"No, that's not nice to my Boo-Bear. Louis c'mon we need to leave for tour."

_SLAM_

"Let me through."

"No Jade don't-"

"Harry Styles you so much as try and stop me and I will remove every curl from the top of your head one by one while you sleep."

"Meep."

"Louis Tomlinson get your lazy arse out of this bed right now or so help me I'll-"

"Okay I'm up! I'm up!" I jump out of bed and see all of the boys and Jade standing in Harry and I's room. Niall is holding a cup of water, Harry is smiling at me, Zayn looks amused and Jade and Liam, well they just look pissed.

"Yeah you're up and naked…" Zayn snickers.

I look down and much to my horror see that I am in fact completely naked. So that's why Harry was smiling, that bastard.

"If I wasn't as angry as I am right now I would be screaming." Jade says covering her eyes and making us all laugh.

"Lou just put some clothes on and come down stairs already; we need to get to Glasgow by three o'clock." Liam scolds me and guides Jade out of the room with Zayn and Niall, I take a quick glance at the clock to see what the time is and find that it's only four o'clock in the morning!

"Hazza, I hate being up early!" I whine to my amused boyfriend causing him to smile more.

"I know Lou but we really do need to go."

"Since when did you become so serious?" I challenge his reason, knowing it annoys him.

"Since I've had Liam breathing down my neck all morning and an extremely hormonal pregnant teenager criticising everything I do, do you know she through away all of the breakfast cereal? She says the smell makes her feel nauseous, so I made everybody toast and she wouldn't come near the kitchen because 'butter makes her want to barf.'" Harry says imitating Jade and putting air quotes around the last part. I chuckle and start to get dressed before Liam, or worse Jade comes back.

Once I'm dressed in a pair of jogging trousers and a loose tank top with a Hollister hoodie I rush down stairs pulling on my socks and shoes as I go. Our suitcases are already on the bus along with everyone else it seems…

Its pitch black outside but luckily I can see the buses lights from the door. It's parked just down the street, there are screaming fans surrounding it and about ten security guards trying to get them away. Paul meets me half way down the drive way and walks with me to the bus so I don't get mobbed. I wave to the girls and climb onto the bus.

"Finally! We've been sitting listening to that screaming for ages!" Jade complains making the boys and I laugh.

"Get used to it Jade you're going on tour with One Direction, there will be millions of screaming girls." Liam tells her flinging an arm around her shoulders.

"About that, what are we going to do about the fans seeing me?" Silence falls over the bus as Jade asks the question and we pull away from the crowd of fans.

Everyone is deep in thought when it hits me. "Why don't we just tell them you're my cousin if they ask? And otherwise we ignore them until you're ready to tell them." They all agree with me.

"About that have you decided what you're gonna do about school? I mean now we're on the road so we could tutor you or we could bring in a private tutor." Niall suggest, Jade's forehead creases.

"How would you guys tutor me? Are you qualified?" She asks, we all look away slightly embarrassed.

"Well… We've been taking lessons on how to tutor you for a while now just in case you decided on that. It may be a bit hard with our busy schedules but we can make it work, if that's what you want." Harry explains she smiles at us.

"You guys are so cute! Of course I want you to teach me! School's a hell hole anyway." We chuckle at how blunt she is then we go in for a group hug. I was kind of hoping she would pick to have us tutor her so I'm happy, I don't want her to go to a school and get harassed constantly because we've adopted her and she's going to have a baby at the age of just fourteen.

Jade, Niall and I decide to get some more sleep in the bunks instead of being bored for eight hours and Harry promised to wake us up when we got to the first rest stop. When I get back to the bunks I see that everyone has already claimed there's and so I have the bunk above Jade's and across from Harry. It'll be weird not sleeping beside him anymore, I've become so used to it and these bunks are way too small to fit both of us in one.

Well at least we get to stop at hotels every now and then, these bunks are so God damn uncomfortable!

**~oOo~ **

**Jade's POV**

After my very nice sleep that was surprisingly un interrupted by sickness or the boys I get up and walk through to the front of the bus where Harry and Liam are sitting watching some movie on T.V.

"Hey there Jade, how come you're up?" Harry asks as I take as seat beside him and lean against him.

"I wasn't that tired." I explain simply. "Did Zayn go to sleep too?" He was still up when I went to sleep so I guess that's where he is.

"Yepp, Li and I made him, he gets grumpy when he's tired." I laugh quietly in case I wake anyone up. And turn my attention to The Fellowship of the Ring which is the movie they're watching.

"Did you take my Lord of the Rings DVD's?"

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind." I shrug and continue to watch even though I've seen it a billion times.

Half an hour later, the Fellowship are fighting a pack of Orcs and the entire bus is silent so when Liam's phone starts to ring Harry and I jump a foot in the air then glare at Liam. He holds his hands up in defence and answers his phone.

"Hello?... Yes… But I don-… I don't have a choice do I?... No that can't happen… Alright Simon I'll do it, see you soon." Liam lets out a big sigh and hangs up his phone without another word.

Harry and I exchange a glance and look back at Liam expecting an explanation behind the odd phone call.

"What?" Liam asks when he sees us looking at him.

"What was the phone call about mate?"

"Yeah what did Simon want?" Harry and I ask.

Liam sighs again, he looks pretty upset for some reason. "He says I need to get back together with Danielle." I'm still confused as I don't know who Danielle is but Harry seems to understand as he gets up and gives Liam a hug.

"And you told him yes?" Liam nods. "It'll be okay mate we'll figure something out. That bitch won't hurt you again." I'm still extremely confused I think Harry notices as he explains to me that Danielle and Liam used to go out until she cheated on him.

"Oh Liam that's horrible I'm so sorry. There has to be something you can do right?"

Liam looks down then back up at me. "Simon said if I don't do it then we need to reveal you to the public." A wave of shock washes over me, that is so twisted! "He said that we aren't getting enough publicity for the start of our world tour. So I said yes to protect my sister." I smile at him and he smiles back timidly.

"Liam I won't let you do this." I state.

"Well I won't let you be revealed to the public until you're ready so we don't have much choice do we?"

"Yes we do, I'll go public. I can see that she hurt you a lot and I wouldn't like it if someone made me get back together with he who shall not be named."

"Jade I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can, you guys have done so much for me and I'm ready. I'm doing this." Liam doesn't see any point in arguing any more so he wraps me in a warm hug and says thank you while Harry goes to wake the other boys because we've just reached a rest stop and the need to know the news.

I keep telling everyone that I'm ready to do this but am I? All I know is I need to help out a family member and that's all that matters.

Right?

**A/N: That was a ridiculous wait guys I'm terribly sorry I could make a million valid excuses but none of them matter.**

**What did you think? Brave Jade! I'm so proud of my character :P **

**I'm gonna drop a bomb shell on you now guys, updates will no longer be every weekend until June/July because of my exams so until that time I will update whenever I find time. Whether that be next week or in three weeks' time I will try my hardest, I'm sorry to do that to you especially considering how supportive and awesome you guys have been with this fic I really do love every single one of you 3**

**Till next time **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Louis' POV**

We've been on tour for four weeks now and we're currently somewhere in Wales. Luckily today is a day off for us. Niall, Liam, Zayn and Jade are going out shopping together which means the tour bus is left for Harry and I.

I'm glad for the space as it's been really difficult to spend any alone time together recently because everything has been so hectic with the tour we've been preparing Jade for her interview, having interviews ourselves, doing signings, going to photo shoots and so on stuff has been really crazy. I just know that it will increase tenfold when we go to America in a few months' time and by then Jade and her story will be public.

I'm really nervous for her, of course she'll have the best physical protection on the planet so I'm not worried about her getting harassed by fans or paparazzi, I'm worried about the hate getting to her. We all know the story of how Jade got her cuts and how she was depressed for a long time, I don't want her to end up back there and if she does I know the boys and I will feel like it's our fault, especially Liam.

She's being so strong about it and she might have the other boys fooled but I know that there is more there, that she isn't as confident as she seems. I haven't been able to confront her yet because of how busy we've been but the next time we're alone that's what I plan to do.

For now though I'm going to spend an amazing day with the person I love. Speaking of...

"Louis!" Harry squeals running and throwing himself on top of me. "We have this whole bus to ourselves!"

I smile at his adorableness and kiss his nose. "Yeah we do Haz, so what do you want to do with this gift we have been granted?" I ask, Harry smirks and leans down to whisper his plan in my ear. I smile widely and we jump up from the couch to start our plan.

We giggle like little kids walking into the small kitchen on the bus and grabbing a tub of sour cream, butter and two eggs from our fridge. Harry and I go to the bathroom with our weapons of mass destruction as we start to switch out Zayn, Liam and Niall's hair products with them.

Once we're satisfied with our work we go to the bunks to find Jade's clothes in the tiny storage compartments we have. When I find her underwear drawer, Harry and I laugh once again before pulling a few items of clothing out of the drawer.

We then hang one of Jade's bras on each of the other lad's bunks, we crack an egg and put it inside one of Jade's bras then put it back in her drawer again.

Once we're happy with the amount of havoc we have caused we walk back through to the living area and take seats on the couch.

"So... What do you wanna do now?" Harry asks me, I can tell he is hinting but I decide to play dumb to annoy him.

"Eh I don't know what do you have in mind?"

Harry frowns then smiles slyly. "Oh I think you know." He leans closer to me so our four heads are touching.

"Erm nope I don't think I do..." I move away from him causing Harry to whine.

"Louis stop it and come here already."

I let out a squeak of surprise as Harry reaches out and pulls me towards him. I laugh as he nuzzles his face into my neck leaving a trail of kisses up to my mouth where he pulls back and smiles before crashing our lips together.

We battle for dominance and I smirk when I win pinning Harry down against the couch straddling him and kissing him heatedly.

There's a gruff cough from behind us, reluctantly I remove myself from Harry and turn around to see Paul standing at the door looking pretty uncomfortable.

"Sorry to... Um... Interrupt boys, but there are members of management here to talk to you." Harry and I jump up at Paul's words, what are management here?!

"Thanks Paul, you can send them in..." Harry trails off looking down at me worriedly. I grip his hand for only a second to convey that I'm just as scared and to reassure him that we should be fine.

I drop Harry's hand as two small bald men in black suits and a tall woman in a black blazer and skirt walk into the living area the woman has a folder in her hands.

"Harry, Louis, good to see you again."

"You too Jeff and Brian." I reply as we all take seats facing one another.

"This is Jessica, our assistant." I wave to her and Harry winks at her, keeping up his 'straight' facade. My blood boils a bit when she blushes and looks at the ground, the stupid tart actually thinks Harry likes her, ha!

Whoa, jealous much?

"So what brings you here today?" I ask wanting the stupid girl out of my tour bus.

"We've set a date for Jade's interview, and seeing as she is only fourteen we need you to sign this for us Louis." I nod taking the document off of Jessica and reading over it, Harry is leaning over my shoulder and reading it too as he knows I sometimes don't read all of the fine print.

After a reassuring nod from Harry I sign the contract then hand it back to Jessica.

"Thank you Louis, the interview is in two days' time, we will have Lou get together an outfit for Jade and then a member of our publicity team will meet with her tomorrow to brief her on what she should say and so on. Thank you for your time boys." With that Brian, Jeff and Jessica leave, but not before Jessica flirting waves at Harry.

Harry places a hand on my back as he waves back at Jessica and then she's gone and I turn to Harry.

"I thought we would've had more time! This is so soon! Two days, Harry I don't think she's ready for this." I cry.

"Lou, she wouldn't have said yes to doing it if she wasn't ready. I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a strong girl." I nod and open my mouth to speak but Harry cuts me off. "I know that you're worried about the hate but Jade doesn't have twitter so they can't get to her as easily, and she has been through enough in her life to know not to listen to the stupid people. I promise you that she will be fine and nothing bad will happen that we can't fix."

I sigh and with a nod cuddle into Harry's side with my head resting on his shoulder.

"You know you're a great dad right? I can't wait until we have more kids..." Harry murmurs. My head snaps up and I look at him. "What?"

"You think about us having kids?" Harry nods.

"I think about our future all of the time, our engagement, our wedding day, buying a house together, seeing our grandchild grow up, having kids of our own and growing old together in a farm house somewhere."

I stare at Harry. "A farm house... Really?" I question.

"Yup!" He exclaims popping the 'p'. "The kids will love all the open space to run around in and we could have a few dogs or a cat, maybe even a bunny!" I laugh at how excited Harry is getting over something he is imagining, it makes me really happy to see him this happy just thinking about us having a future together.

"That all sounds great Haz, I suppose we'll just need to make sure that we don't break up then, won't we?"

Harry pulls me against him. "There is no way I'm letting you go anywhere."

I smile. "Good because there is no where I want to go without you there with me."

Then we kiss again and I know in that moment that I could do this for the rest of forever. Being in love with Harry is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't change it for anything.

**A/N: Heyyyy! Oh gosh! I updated before June! *Happy Dance***

**This was sort of a filler but not really :P**

**I have some news, the next chapter will be the last one :(**

**BUT! Do not despair my faithful directioners as I am going to write a sequel! Yes that is right, a sequel!**

**This is crazy because I never thought I would ever get this much support on one of my stories and I am so thankful for each and every one of you mystical beings! You all deserve hugs from Larry themselves! But for now have a cyber-hug from me, go on hug your computer/phone/iPod/tablet/laptop... I'm waiting... See that was nice, good hugging skills!**

**Seriously through this whole thing has been crazy and again thank you so much**

**I'll tell you next chapter what the sequel will be called and you can decide what you think will happen!**

**See you soon pumpkins!**

**Kurtalicious xx**


	44. Chapter 43 - Final Chapter

**Chapter 43**

**Jade's POV**

"Three. Two. One. Okay your on." I smooth down my dress one last time and walk out into the bright lights.

"Jade it's so nice to see you, take a seat." Holly Willoughby gestures to the red couch beside her and I take a seat smiling at her and Philip Schofield. Yeah that's right I'm on This Morning for my big reveal interview.

They actually made me wear a dress for this thing! It's pink as well. And I'm wearing a pair of heels, I'm quite surprised I didn't fall over on the way out here.

"So Jade we understand that you have something very important to tell us." I nod at Philip who smiles warmly. I met both Holly and Philip back stage an they are so nice, they helped me to relax and I can tell they genuinely want me to do well in this I interview.

"Yeah I do. This will come as quite a shock to everyone but I promise you that this is the truth." I take a deep breath and I see Niall giving me a thumbs up from back stage beside Louis who looks absolutely terrified. "About three or four months ago now I was adopted by Louis Tomlinson."

I can almost hear all of the fangirls screaming at their T.V's, boy am I gonna get hate for this.

"Would you like to tell us why? I mean that is pretty big responsibility for a young man to take on." Holly says acting interested even though she already know all of this.

"Well I was out at the park with the Orphanage I used to belong to when I saw Louis crossing the street up ahead. He wasn't looking and a bus was coming towards him really fast, so I pushed him out of the way and let the bus hit me instead."

"What was going through your head when you did that?" Philip asks leaning forward.

"I just kept thinking about all of his fans that would be so distraught if he died so I did what was right." Both presenters nod.

"You are a very inspirational young woman Jade." Holly smiles at me. "There was something else before we get the boys out here, am I correct?"

"Yes there is. I figured if I was going to reveal my self to the public that there was no point in hiding something which would get out eventually anyway. And that is, that I Jade Tomlinson aged fourteen was raped by my ex boyfriend and I am now two months pregnant with his child." Holly's eyes go wide letting me know that she didn't know about this. "People can say what they like about me, I know the truth and I am going to keep this baby and raise it with the help of my dad and my uncles." Holly wipes a year from her eye and reaches out to hug me.

"Let's bring the boys out here, One Direction everyone!" Holly and I pull apart as the boys arrive but she keeps a hold of my hand.

Louis comes running up to me and pulls me close. "You did great Jade. I'm so proud of you." He whispers into my ear, then we pull apart and sit on the couch.

The interview goes on to talk about the tour and girlfriends and so on. We're almost out of time when Holly says so something which changes our world forever.

"So Harry and Louis would you care to explain these pictures?"


	45. Sequel!

Hey there, thanks for reading all of this Fic it really means a lot to me x

The sequel will be called *drumroll* Life Doesn't Go In One Direction and it will be up on the 8th of June x

Til then you faithful little troopers I love you thank you so much for the support and I will see you soon to continue our journey with One Direction and Jade

Kurtalicious xx


End file.
